


Lucky One

by cxmistry



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: +18, M/M, Showki, Smut, Threesome, changki, changki rise, lots of smut, new tags since i decided to put some showki intense shit, showchangki u guys, side!2won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxmistry/pseuds/cxmistry
Summary: It was supposed to be Kihyun's opportunity to forget tension and rest through eight whole days, feeling as lucky as he could – until he realizes the messy situation he was already into.[ changki | +18 ]





	1. Fortunate.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've never wrote changki before, and I'm not into posting on ao3, but I hope y'all enjoy this prologue and wait for the rest of the story. It won't take long to be updated, for sure.  
> xx

 Working doesn’t seem that gratifying when you’re 25.

It’s exhausting and worthless, a real pain in the ass, and most times you won’t even get as much as you deserve for what you’ve done. At least Kihyun would never be rewarded for all the hard work and sleepless nights; everything for his loved company. He waited so much for his independency, finally living for himself, with _his_ money, being all about _his_ choices, and wouldn’t be a fucked up e-mail to mess with his projects and plans.

He couldn’t accept it.

“I mean, you know I’ve got the same e-mail, right?” Stealing his grey mug, Hyungwon took place by his side; so smooth and interested in what Kihyun was hiding that almost didn’t care about how cold and bitter was the coffee.

Exactly as his friend, he must say.

“Forget it. I’m not leaving for the weekend.”

Worse than working (which was already bad enough) was to deal with people; listening to their claims and thoughts through the whole day, knowing that they’d call in the next morning, asking for his help again – and what would Kihyun say when he was paid for that, only?

He works at a real estate agency, even though it wasn’t his first option at all (maybe the last one?). But living means taking risks, and that was exactly what he was doing; not an unemployed with a bunch of bills to pay anymore. He was a professional now – or he was trying to be, for sure, before the youngest one climb his desk and take the PC’s mouse from his hand.

“For the _weekend?_ ” Laughing, he typed abruptly his password, keeping the keyboard on his lap. Hyungwon was re-reading the message when the others started coming back from the launch time; too many voices. “We’re staying out for the whole week, idiot.” He didn’t want to see it, but his eyes are connected to the formulary, watching as the man types their names, and ages, and some information Kihyun doesn’t even know how his friend discovered. “So start thinking about a good excuse. Kill a distant parent, I don’t know. It doesn’t matter as long as you don’t lose this fucking trip. I’m serious, Yoo.”

Hyungwon showed up in his life during college. Honestly, they hated each other until someone worse appears – someone they hated with the same intensity. Since that, realizing how university was shit and life was even worse, they’ve been together and happy with it. Because Kihyun needed his messy and stressed way, so his own workaholic personality would be missed for some time – one of the reasons why they still work together (and it works really well).

A 10 of 10 match, for sure.

But not when Kihyun have thousands of projects to finish.

“Explain this shit. Fast.”

“Well…” Intertwining his fingers as a real business man, he started his monologue; licking his thick lips while searching for the right words and sending their documents. “The ship leaves at four p.m., but we need to be there before five. The draw only includes the trip, our drinks and the food, so we’re paying for every extra thing. It’s a room for two. Um… What else? Oh, the bed. It’s gigantic, and I mean it – although, I don’t really care about sleeping together and shit.”

Part of Kihyun would scream about how convenient it was, right when he was almost having syncope because of his work, to win a cruise voyage for two – actually Hyungwon was chosen –, with all previously paid, during a whole week through Asia.

Too convenient for him to believe that was a good idea.

“Should I repeat that it’s all for free or…?”

He was in, without thinking twice.

Running from Hyungwon wasn’t an option, so when he called on Saturday morning, sounding sweet but full of ecstasy, Kihyun just told him he was ready for that crazy plan. He was anxious through the day, with his eyes on the clock and his mouth full of food, eating to stop the suffocating felling. Only because the other part of him, the one which wasn’t all about parties and drink, knew that he’d pay for his procrastination (and for lying to his boss, of course); letting all his work, so he could travel and pretend to be free during seven days.

Fearing, he waits.

And, to be honest, at least Kihyun feels lucky as fuck. 


	2. Through the window.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... when Kihyun finally understands his poor situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm back, hoping y'all enjoyed the prologue.  
> Again, I'm sure it won't take too long to update it, but anyway, for now, happy new year! x

At four in the afternoon, they were at the check-in line.

When would he even imagine spending a week on a cruise – without even knowing what to put on his bag or how much money he’d carry? The weird feeling wouldn’t pass away, but there was one thing that kept Kihyun’s mind distant from the anxiety: entering the ship, which was the most irritating moment of his day.

And he wasn’t even talking about the part when he stepped in, needing to stand his legs very high, so it wouldn’t get stuck in between the space through the stairs and the ship.

The shitty part, for sure, was to do it while having a man, really handsome in his white uniform, holding his arms, saving him from falling from the steps behind them, and then Hyungwon’s rowdy and annoying laugh, which almost made Kihyun blush; it all mixed up with their embarrassing dialogue; their loud voices, both excited, starting to catch fire in the middle of the large entrance hall.

“Warning!” The oldest announced, searching for his documents on the backpack. “I’ll sleep on the balcony’s side of the bed. Hope you don’t mind.” It was true, though. He didn’t care about where Hyungwon would sleep since both of them could get along in the morning to spend another day (or until Kihyun gets tired and kill him – it would depend on his big mouth and all the bullshit that could come out of it).

“No, you’re not.”

“I said it first, so the best side’s mine.”

In public, with no shame, they were acting like babies, because they certainly knew it wouldn’t matter at the moment that one of them open the room’s door; the luckiest getting a better view, right next to the minibar.

“And I’m oldest, so…” Hyungwon pretended not to hear, crossing his arms and looking everywhere but his friend, being pushed through the line. “That’s a no.”

“Should I bring your crutches or…?”

He laughs, even though that’s no sound this time. Suddenly, Kihyun could only think about how hot it was inside of the youngest clothes; a heavy visual, that couldn’t be compared to Kihyun’s dark pants, showing his legs through the hall and feeling really fresh.

“I’m prettier, anyway.” That wasn’t an argument, but Kihyun would like to remind the other about this irrelevant fact – that he truly believed in; receiving an aggressive look while listening to his rude tone:

“It looks like someone stepped in your face.” He finished the discussion, happy for their baggage’s already gone, so he could move with liberty. “Sorry, but the balcony’s side is mine. That’s not negotiable.”

Someone warned them that, after dinner, the baggage would be in their rooms, so they’d change their clothes to the night time (and Kihyun needed to admit: he was silently excited for that).

A relieving feeling covered them when it was their turn, finally throwing their documents over the counter and noticing how cold it was at that position – and they weren’t even complaining. Even judging Hyungwon’s look, he wasn’t distant from that, using a black t-shit with no drawing and pushing his sweaty brown hair away from his face.

It was probably the sunniest day of the week.

“You know what your problem is, right?” He asked, rhetorical. “You’re in need of something filling this hole that makes you sound like an idiot all the time. And I’m not even talking about your ass–.”

Of course, Kihyun didn’t worry saying that, with his powerful Korean accent, in front of the American receptionist (as he read in her badge). At least not before listening to her clean and whispered voice; her Korean as perfect as his: “Can I have your tickets, please?”

It felt like the end of Yoo’s day.

And that’s the story about how he kept in silence for the rest of their way to the room; holding his keycard while admiring all the glorious wallpapers – every color so cold and matt – and its modern furniture; ignoring the beautiful stair in spiral, every step made of glass, to get the elevator and find his place faster.

Kihyun took some time to understand what was around, too ashamed to answer Hyungwon’s comments. Until stopping on the 11th one, where they were accommodated, they stopped on every single floor, entering the cab on the 4th – where they only saw the principal hall, a tiny stage with a piano and a restaurant (which was too expensive to be included on their free journey). And looking at the panel, he realized there was thirteen floors; enough so he wouldn’t feel the ship moving abruptly anytime.

He was happy again.

“Think I forgot my charger.” It was the first thing Hyungwon pointed when they entered the room; taking his place by the balcony’s side as Kihyun gave up on fighting because of it, and opening his hand luggage over the bed. “Where’s yours? I’ll pick it.”

“Um… It’s in the bag I left behind.” The dark-haired was still distracted with the room; too large for them. “And why would you even care about the cell? In an hour, there’ll be no reception at all.”

Kihyun took a quick shower, dressing the same short pants before. Looking in the mirror, he’d see his face was still red from the extremely hot water – next time, he would adjust it better –, same with his neck and his covered back.

He thought about using a cap, but the sun was already going and it was five p.m., so the ship would leave any time since the moment they leave the room together (almost crying, he must admit again, because they were both in love with how soft was their bed – which made Kihyun’s fake vacation worth it).

The rest of it was normal (if he was into getting on a cruise every week): a small and mostly white bathroom, right by the enter door, a mirror in front of their huge bed, a TV with some poor channels – they hated watching TV, anyway – and the famous and discussed balcony, where they’d take a lot of photos with the sea serving as their background. It was undeniable that the room was beautiful, with one of its walls painted in red and a small chandelier above them, but nothing spectacular.

A thing he couldn’t say about the 12th floor.

First, he saw the pool (an important part of the process of being convinced of going to the cruise); colorful lights in its edge, so much water he felt like drowning by looking at it through the thick window. Then Kihyun pushed the youngest out of his way, smelling all the greasy food and following it as he’s life depended on that.

“Aren’t you allergic to shrimp?” Hyungwon already had one in his mouth, smiling while holding his dish and picking everything he could.

They were confused by so many options (and it was only the first night).

As they walk through the room, looking for an empty seat and for the desert, both noticed that no one was using closed shoes. Most of they were showing off their ugly flip flops, proving their point – since they watched Titanic: rich people would ever show up on that restaurant; they should use the one on the 4th floor with variety and live music, of course.

The question was, as the captain announces they’re leaving, people started living their rooms, filling the restaurant with their fat asses and empty stomachs. When Hyungwon gave up on his searching and Kihyun just found a slice of a red velvet cake, they decided to sit by anyone’s side, choosing a random table before the food gets too cold.

“Can we sit here?” Hissed the youngest, settling down for the host positive answer. “Um… Thanks?” They picked the lonely man, playing with his melted ice cream, to be their company, because he was right by the window where they wanted to be.

“Hoseok. And that’s no problem. I’m already going.”

From their table, the view looked stunning as paradise; the sea expanding under the sun’s spotlight, which was already going down; too early to consider it was almost evening, but dark enough to realize the hours were passing too fast.

And when Kihyun leads his plate on the desk, grateful for the one who accept their presence, he sees by the corner of his eyes the way Hyungwon looked at the unknown; focused on him.

“We don’t want to bother.” He answered, almost forgetting about his meal. “So that’s no need to leave.”

At least someone would have a great distraction during the trip.

Kihyun took a long breath, suffocating his smooth laugh.

“Oh. I mean, I work here, so I actually should leave now.” He sounded tired, signing and licking the chocolate syrup from the spoon; probably arguing with himself. Kihyun could say the man were just his friend’s type; well-defined muscles with an extremely pale skin, the blonde hair. No surprise to see his smile. “So both checked-in today, right? Don’t think I saw you in America, anyway.”

Hyungwon had his mouth full of all the four different types of meat he picked up, so Kihyun kept the conversation on, waiting for the waitress with his soda and hoping it doesn’t take too long.

“Yes, we just got here.” The place was only getting fuller, letting Kihyun uncomfortable with the subtle glances they were receiving. After clearing his throat, coughing, he continued: “What do you do?”

He could understand that, maybe because of the new passengers, they were disorganized, in a rush, but he noticed Hyungwon holding his tongue when the drinks finally arrived; both of them almost finishing their dinner, ready to leave. Of course, they wouldn’t complain when it was all for free, although the employees didn’t know that. So they kept quiet, kind of entertained with Hoseok and his comments.

“I organize the passengers’ technical files. Based on their information, we choose compatible people for the couples who are available for swing.” Seemed like Hoseok knew the waitress – and he probably did, smiling at her when she left with his empty cup. “Or we find the right company for the single.”

Kihyun didn’t have to look up for Hyungwon’s eyes to know he’s petrified; neither blinking, nor eating. In contrast, the oldest one, who was about to explode, kept biting his fingers and playing with his own hands; tense. Soon, he had his pants crumpled next to his groin, showing more skin than he’d want; moving repeatedly over the chair.

At first, he pretended not to hear since there was a bunch of load people around them – for Hyungwon’s short moment of relief; giving his friend some time alive before suffocating him with his own pillow.

“Sorry. Um… Did you say swing?”

“Sure.” Hoseok answered quickly, ready to end the conversation and go back to his work. “Basically, I do matches depending on the person’s need.”

He almost spilt the soda, even if there wasn’t a surprise while listening it the second time. “You do matches.” Scratching his nape, felt nervous but (unfortunately) not even a bit confuse. “Couple, swing… I don’t think I’ve got it.” During every single sentence, he kept Hoseok in focus, staring at his blonde hair and ignoring Hyungwon’s presence.

But he couldn’t stop his own rage, aiming and shooting at the youngest face, right by his side.

“Well, that’s a swinger cruise, man.” Even though he sounded humorous, it didn’t seems like Hoseok was making fun of him, so Kihyun answered with his most sad laugh, breathing deeply as the employer left them alone, asking a rhetorical: “What’s your doubt?”

Silently, he hoped Hyungwon to choke with his desert.

“When would you tell me?”

Kihyun felt _so_ hopeless by the subtle move from the ship, carrying them from Incheon to Jeju – where they’d be in some hours – because now he had only two options: jumping from it or surviving through the whole experience during their seven days, feeling desperate.

Feeling betrayed.

“Never?” Hyungwon jumped from his seat, following his exaggerated friend; leaving without his brownie because of Kihyun. “I’m joking. No lies, remember? But then you wouldn’t come! And it’s such an opportunity. I’ve been thinking about telling you, I swear.”

“What the hell am I gonna do in here?”

A swinger cruise.

What the…

“Come on, Kihyun. Your sexual life doesn’t even exist. You were so stressed and tired… I thought you needed some fun.” The elevator stopped on the 12th floor, forcing Hyungwon to keep his voice down as people started entering the restaurant. “I won the tickets and there you were, missing every experience because of work. Or was it fear?” It hits him where it hurts; his face getting red. “And people seem nice in here; they have rules. That’s all fine.”

It wasn’t fine at all.

“Have fun, then.”

Kihyun entered the metal box. It was enough for the day.

Alone, he wasn’t sure about his way, but following the room’s number, soon he found his place, throwing himself under the blankets before realizing the baggage was already there, just as an envelope with their full names – thick and sealed.

His head kept spinning until his breath slow down; relaxing and motivating himself to stand up and walk to the balcony. Just as his humor, the sea was rebel, wild, but mostly pretty with its blue background. The sky deserved to be admired if Kihyun didn’t see the warning stuck on the wall.

 _“… Not allowed: **sexual activity** on the balcony or public rooms in which its practice isn’t indicated. Please…”_ He didn’t finish reading.

Again, hopeless, Kihyun changed into his old clothes, trying to find something to watch during night – he didn’t feel sleepy at all. No movies, no series, no sanity and no Hyungwon (not until it was 10 in the evening). For his surprise, the other didn’t smells like alcohol or sex as he lay by his side (thank god; it would be disgusting to hug Hyungwon in certain conditions).

“Won’t you forgive me?” Using his chest as a pillow, he asked, almost whispering without knowing if Kihyun was still mad (or disappointed). “You’ve got to admit I had a good intention.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t sell my body yet.”

“It’s a hell of a body, Yoo. I would never sell it.” Kihyun could read in his movements that Hyungwon wanted to say something. “But maybe rent?”

He never asked what was it, laughing and turning the TV up.

It didn’t mean he was happy with the trip at all.

“Why are you watching baseball? You hate it.”

“I hate the news either.” He sighed. If it wasn’t for the TV, he’d fall asleep with any effort. “And it was watching a bunch of men moving their bodies because of a ball or Hyeojun Lim talking about economy, death _and_ the weather. So I think I’m fine with the baseball.”

Kihyun’s sexuality wasn’t a secret. He wouldn’t lie if someone asks him. But, at the same time, it was none of others business, so he used to keep his mouth shut about that until people come with the embarrassing question – _“are you… gay?”_ , they’d whisper as a curse.

It deserves a big and proud **yes**.

“Well… There’s a party tonight.” He spoke slowly (as if Kihyun wouldn’t deny it when his friend was being such a patient person). “So we should enjoy it and order some of the drinks we wanted to try.” His suggestion made him roll his eyes. The game was way more interesting. “Don’t even pretend you don’t want to.”

“It’s not happening. See it as your punishment for lying. You’re going to the party alone.” He shrugged off, accommodating himself over the pillow. “Or you gonna watch Mike Trout playing for the rest of the night.” This was Kihyun trying to avoiding the other.

“A game wouldn’t last the whole night.”

“Oh, it would. They’ll reprise it.”

He couldn’t laugh, so he controlled it until it hurts. Hyungwon looked so funny, giving up on the friend and swearing through the room; getting into the bathroom and screaming from there: “You won’t survive to see the sun. I’m sure of it.”

“That’s the point.”

Perhaps, that wasn’t a bad idea. At some moment, the news would have to end, just as the game. He had pure alcohol at the minibar and a restaurant right over his head with all the food for free. Hyungwon shouldn’t pick up the pace either, chilling a bit before their first stop at the next morning – but he wouldn’t make any suggestion to his friend.

Soon, he leaves the shower, bringing the trail of water with him. Both their phones were charging behind the TV, what would be considered as dangerous if they even cared about it (stupid kids).

Their clothes would keep on their baggage until they find time (or a reason) to put them into the closet – which was synonym to a naked Hyungwon, dressing as fast as he could because of the air conditioner; asking if Kihyun would lend him his make-up and dressing some new leather pants that the oldest would love to try (certainly it’d be too large on him, but trying wasn’t a problem).

“Are you sure you’re not coming?”

Hair gel dripped on his shirt, but he only realized when it felt on the carpet – they fought over that, of course. Hyungwon didn’t ask again, rolling his eyes through the room to make sure he wasn’t forgetting any critical thing (his cellphone, the keycard and condoms).

“OK.” He proclaimed, signing and muttering in Kihyun’s direction. “I’ll be at the pool, if you need something. Have a nice… Whatever it is.”

He had all the possible reasons to believe that night would suck, but Kihyun only believed destiny was pulling him by the hair, trying to throw the man out of the room, when he changed the channel, dumbfounded for the giant announce “movie marathon: _Saw_ series”.

Kihyun left the room after midnight (there was no way he’d stay and watch that gross sequence, taking the risk of vomiting his dinner).

The passengers considered 4th floor the first one since the rest above them had a restrict access. Running through the fancy restaurant, he received some compliments from people who’ve been cleaning up the place since the end of dinner. He almost stopped to talk a bit, not only polite but afraid of keep going, listening to the piano and getting chills.

It wasn’t his intention to like it – he pointed mentally.

Kihyun wasn’t an expert when it comes to following his own rules, avoiding being the center of people’s attention but dressing with his best pants, as tight as Hyungwon’s one, crossing the room with his dark boots; its sharp sound being muffled by the carpet – lucky him. If someone asks him, he’d justify by saying he wasn’t even using make-up, and he was dressing the same black shirt from hours before. So, with the facts ready to be split, he ignored the couples drinking and listening to the live music, entering the only hallway he could see.

Or Kihyun’s liver was so into alcohol he just smelled it.

Apparently, after passing through an elevator, there was a bar – and he should memorize it to the moment he decides to go back to his bedroom (walking through that restaurant again wasn’t an option). As he read at the map, the 4th and 5th floor were all about the fun; he could say it by the many bars and stores, being capable of seeing the theater’s entrance from the beginning of the hallway.

On the 6th floor, he discovered with another passenger, there was a library (he probably wouldn’t use this information) and right next to the pool, there’s an entrance that would take him to the gym and the beauty salon (he was sure he wouldn’t use both – too expensive and not included on their free trip terms). And from 7th to 11th, there were only the passengers’ bedrooms; so many doors he’d get lost every time on his way to the elevator.

And, well, the 12th floor was his personal paradise.

He was already thinking about going back to the room, after ten minutes out of there, to rest and wake up a little bit earlier, so he could enjoy the pool, but his mind was too busy controlling his body; bouncing smoothly and humming the piano notes to Prince’s Purple Rain –  a jam.

People were dancing through the gloom room, leaving their seats to grind on each other – which would be an interesting scene to watch (and no one would ever judge his presence) if there wasn’t for a completely drunk couple pushing him, taking him from the mood, and not even parting their mouths to say sorry; kissing while leaving the indie bar.

“Ignore them.” Frustrated, he heard a voice; pretending it wasn’t directed to him before noticing the barman leaning his elbows on the counter. “They’ve been searching for chaos the whole night, for real.”

At first sign, it must have looked strange: a barman, solitary and distracted by his work, alert enough to start a conversation with him. Or it was completely normal and Kihyun wanted to find a reason to fear everyone around. The other didn’t move his eyes from the drink he’s preparing, so he has the opportunity to approach silently, sitting in the bar and taking a look on the drink menu.

The Moonlight Lounge killed Kihyun softly with its variety; so expensive he felt the pitch.  He wouldn’t consider himself as an alcoholic, yet his mouth was watering for every drink he could order. Instead of picking his keycard, putting what he’d consume on his tap, he leaned on the counter, holding his desire and listening to the piano.

“I bet it’s your first time.”

If anyone could say that by the look on his face, then Kihyun should quit the trip. Different from the others, he felt so well-dressed; so worried about his visual. He probably blushed over the barman’s look, refusing to answer his pretentious commentary.

“Here; a courtesy.” Suddenly, they were speaking the same language, even though all of Kihyun’s drinks were already for free. It was always a pleasure to have someone paying for his shots. “Can I ask you why, um… Why are you alone?”

The passenger could taste the lemon mixed with tequila – acid as hell. His stomach hurts, what was an obvious sign that he should eat something before drinking. Anyway, it wasn’t on his plans; he’d stop after that shot and, against his will, go back to his room.

“Who said I’m alone?”

“It’s explicit in your acts.”

Finally, they shared a deep look; none of them ready to be the first to look away. Not flirting or challenging each other, but admiring themselves smoothly, what they didn’t have an excuse to do before.

“I thought I was doing a good job pretending to be experienced.” He muttered, playing with the tiny cup before it was took from his hands. “Being here wasn’t my first option.”

“Well, you’re not the darkroom’s type. It can be dangerous when you don’t know what you’re doing.” He seemed patient, leaving his position to focus on the newbie. “But the lounge… It can be boring with all the parties and available playrooms up there.”

Kihyun fooled himself thinking he wouldn’t cross with all the possible Asians through the ship, knowing it anchored first in America, but the only two men he decided to spend his time on spoke Korean perfectly – he was already sure both of them where from Seoul by their accents, but never mentioned it.

His mind was too busy pointing some facts about the barman to help him finding the right words to build a plausible phrase.

“There’s a room on the 13th floor, right above the pool. You may enjoy it.” He almost whispered since his mate, right behind the counter, seemed very interested in their vague conversation; cleaning every humid spot close to them. “It’s called _Versace,_ and I hope you don’t get scared at first.”

The barman’s bad advice (because it was obvious Kihyun would freak out at every peculiar scene) almost had none effect. It was really intriguing how young he looked – and beautiful, he should admit. For the first time after leaving the room, he felt like it was worth to stop watching the baseball players, realizing he had a stunning skin, so bright and tanned over that yellow light, and a considerable body.

It was fine, not to say what was passing through his mind.

“I’ll do it, then.” Taking a deep breath, he stood up, searching for the elevator’s hallway. “See you around, Hyunwoo.” He hummed, reading his badge before leaving.

“Sure you will.”

Unfortunately, he wasn’t drunk enough to mishear the man’s words. His body moved through the lounge, carrying him away and finding quickly the metal box. Breaking his lucky mood – as Hyungwon’s lie haven’t done it yet –, he finds the same couple before stuck together; both so concentrated on their kiss that probably didn’t even see Kihyun entering the small elevator; breathing normally as it stops on the 13th floor.

Wandering around, looking for the specific room, a long line showed him the place he wanted to meet. It seemed large, with its shaky light, but not enough to host all that passengers interested in entering the playroom. And it didn’t seems exciting to him – to waiting on a line so they could have any physical satisfaction; with no bar or enjoyable music to entertain them.

Kihyun wouldn’t wait for that.

Almost leaving again, ready to make use of his bed for the rest of the night, he saw some people out of the line, reunited in front of an gigantic window; big enough so they wouldn’t have to search for space to see something, to see everything that was happening inside of the room – at least interesting for the one who only planned to take a look.

Certainly, he was afraid of opening his eyes, leaning on the pane and swallowing hard. He prepared his brain to any peculiarity he’d see – and even with that, he couldn’t hold a suffocated grunt; his lips suddenly dry and his hands, already sweaty, shaking against his chest. People have no limit; the proof was right in front of him. It wasn’t possible all that passengers paid for the trip knowing the kind of activity they’d pass through – even if they weren’t forced to participate.

He understood immediately the reason why so many people were outside – it was full as hell; with all the sofas and chairs being used by the others, and he couldn’t even look for more than some seconds; too much skin and exposed members to take it so easily; too many scenes that made him feel the hot feeling running through his face, probably getting blushed.

Mouths pressing places he’d prefer not to mention, eyes rolling relentlessly… So much peace reflected on their faces he could almost hear their moans; feel the intensity of the touch through their arms, people keeping the pace through each other’s body, finding their way in between their legs; such a tense atmosphere that made him realize he was speechless; open-mouthed.

He could feel everything; the woman whose back was full of nails marks, painted in a red which soon would turn into purple; the discomfort look on her face as her mouth was empty again, her lips so humid and swelled he didn’t have to wait for another man entering her cavity to understand what could make her so satisfied.

He’d feel the lucky man, who held the red-haired and pushed his cock into her mouth, keeping her on her knees; sweat dripping from their faces; legs shaking as he was ready to give up on his own pleasure, seeming exhausted after a long time inside of the playroom; fucking and being fucked, suffocated by his own desire.

Mostly, he felt watched, looking over the room only so he could find _him_. And nobody else was capable of having his attention after they find each other. Kihyun still felt surprised, maybe scared, with the sudden information, but those eyes made him relax abruptly; breathing slowing, trembling less. _His_ black dyed hair was pushed away by someone whose face Kihyun couldn’t see – actually he didn’t even try, already concentrated on those parted lips being licked slowly; every beautiful characteristic.

The unknown man wasn’t concerned about the guy who left his lap, the one who started undoing his white thin shirt, kissing his naked and pale chest, touching his crotch over the pants. Again, Kihyun had to breathe deeply, barely feeling something while drowning on the exciting feeling of being under his spotlight when another man had his dick between his lips; sucking it avid and dedicatedly.

He couldn’t believe he was more interesting than that, for sure.

It felt impossible to bet his serious look; anxiety running through his body as he held the connection. He didn’t want to feel anything, at that point – not the pleasure the unknown must feel, nor the intensity of tasting him all, feeling a bit envy. If he could (and he wasn’t talking about facing the line, but about his non-existent courage), Kihyun would enter the room and start from where the tiny blonde guy stopped; sucking him deeply until feeling his cum dripping from the corner of his mouth; feeling the adrenaline ruling his bloodstream.

He felt it burn, no more having his attention; watching the way he threw his head back, staring at the ceiling open-mouthed; his abdomen clearly trembling as his hands intertwine through the other’s hair, fucking his mouth in a way Kihyun could almost hear the wet sound of it, mixed with his moans and the voice in his mind; his own jealous commentaries about not being the one swallowing his liquid, watching everything and feeling as the missing part of something that already seemed complete; watching him cum and hating himself for wanting so much a slice of him.

When the unknown opened his eyes, Kihyun wasn’t there anymore.

Finding his own room was a messy mission – drunk in lust, all tired and sweaty, walking through the hallway while trying not to think about everything he saw two floors over him. With the feeling of being that close of them, even if his room was one of the lasts, he took his keyboard, surprisingly finding a sleepy Hyungwon, whose clothes only smelled like alcohol and cheap perfume – Kihyun could say that because he was the one to buy it on his friend’s last birthday.

A bit gloomy, he undressed and took a quick shower; so hot it’d be capable of tearing his skin. It was the intention, he realized when his body felt over the bed, covering his face and controlling the need of screaming and punching something. Because he knew that would be a hard night of sleep – if he could at least close his eyes without thinking of _him_.

It would be a hard night, but, mostly, it would be a long trip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy this chapter (for real), so I hope you liked it!  
> xx
> 
> twitter: @cxmistry


	3. Gloominess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm finally back w/ the update and the thing is: checking this chapter was hard as hell (for real), so sorry if there's any mistake in it.  
> Hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did!  
> x

“Where were you last night?”

It came with no surprise.

During the breakfast, those words floated above them, causing certain tension, even if Kihyun was already waiting for it. Eager eyes, curious tone… Hyungwon splits the sentence and waits for a satisfying answer (too naïve), which never came. There was no right answer – or  _any_ kind of answer. There was a person, who was the reason behind his friend’s absence, and he wouldn’t talk about  _that_ , having some other options.

Lying was the choose one; shameless.                     

“At the lounge.” Kihyun keep drinking his juice, patiently. He couldn’t show his nervousness. “Enjoying the piano, drinking.”

Since he woke up, deciding to turn into a fish and spend his whole morning swimming silently, he just pretended last night never happened. Leaving his bedroom was bad, but following the bartender’s advice was ever worse, pushing Kihyun into a roller-coaster with an unpleasant surprise: the unknown; the catchy couple.

Perhaps, shivers would run through his spine at the moment he yields to temptation, to his feelings, and revisit the hell of dawn he had, every single second of it. He could affirm with his whole soul, according to his terrible night of sleep, that it wasn’t over. Something was still capturing his attention, forcing him to look when all Kihyun wanted to do was to turn his face and ignore his own messy situation.

“Had fun at the party?”

As wet as him, for a distinct reason, Hyungwon stopped eating for a moment, suddenly paralyzed. Through their week together, the start of it, Kihyun lost his count on how many times he said his friend was lucky as fuck (no lie at all). As it wasn’t enough to win those tickets, an whole trip, he was choose to use the gym for free during an hour – the impressive part was Hyungwon’s presence at the place by the set time, leaving a note so Kihyun would know where were him.

He hates physic exercises and the oldest doubt on his change of mind, so abruptly. Although, he was only waiting his friend to win the lotto and share all of his money with him; so lucky, for god’s sake (it should be a thing, anyway).

Again, Hyungwon was back, breathing deeply and realizing how much he took to answer a simple question; strange, at least.

“Well, I suffered after leaving you, but it was fine.” It was very dark around his eyes; large circles that pointed how tired he was. “As I said, people are nice and respectful in here, so there was no trouble.”

“What about Jeju? I’ve been waiting for your plan.”

In a nutshell, they arrived at 10 a.m., but it was almost 11 and both were still wet and lazy, not  _that_  excited to go out and spend the money they didn’t have. Kihyun already knew Jeju and its prices – if it wasn’t for his parents, paying for their constant travels, he wouldn’t leave Seoul (never, and he really meant it).

“We’ll relax by the beach.” Simple. He understood immediately. “I took some aperitifs to our room. And we can pick drinks for free before leaving the ship, right? Save some money.” Hyungwon sounded so secure his friend would say he lived that same experience before.

“You really thought about everything.”

People were always so loud at the restaurant; Kihyun couldn’t keep it to himself. He would spend most of his time complaining about them, instead of eating and leaving the room – but this time, as the passengers started to scatter, silence sounded scary as Hyungwon’s look at his direction.

“Honestly, why can’t I believe in you? You haven’t been at the lounge, not only there.” He states, calmly; different from Kihyun, who swallow all of the juice quickly and shaky, starting to make a mess as the waitress tried to take his plate; coughing painfully against a napkin. “Shit... Watch out for your gag reflex.”

He sounded so malicious; Kihyun gave up immediately on telling him the truth – at least for now. But, again, he had no excuse for his previous lie or for his absence, at all.

“Um… So…”

Kihyun was a bad liar – it was obvious, at that point – and eventually lucky (only when things were about to get very fucked up). That’s why he believed God saved him from Hyungwon, sending that high bleep, announcing whatever made Kihyun smile again as his friend forgot about his own sentence.

Both had to discover by themselves what the hell was happening.

“It’s a simulation. In case we pass through an emergency, we’ll know exactly what to do.” They were convinced to go back to their room and take a shower, but someone told them it was obligatory, so it meant to enter the room and take their life jackets – which they would never found, if it wasn’t for the cleaning lady running through the hall.

Finding their way to the extern balcony wasn’t a problem. Kihyun already knew every part of the ship, guiding Hyungwon through the 6th floor. Most people were out for the day, so they could see them leaving from that position, leaning by the others who were waiting the simulation. For his good, they kept in silence until hearing a bustle, focusing on the group who stepped in quickly – breathing slowly by the left side of the ship, the sea’s side; really refreshing.

Of course, before Kihyun realizes who was right in front of him.

Dressing a red shirt and carrying some life jackets, the bartender appeared with a big smile; seeming so nice Kihyun would feel envy for him. He thought about Hyunwoo during the morning, swearing it was him by the kids’ pool (apparently it wasn’t a wrong assumption) – surprised for reminding his name. After a bad advice, a free drink and something like a flirt (Kihyun wasn’t sure yet), he didn’t have time to think about anything, or anyone, else.

Becoming aware of that fact, Hyunwoo being a lifeguard  _and_ guiding them through the simulation, was a good kind of surprise. Although, and Kihyun deserved the right of complaining through several generations, he started realizing he knew a lot of those people as employees – Hoseok, the man who opened his eyes about the trip, was there too. And it would be fine, just a normal process, if it wasn’t for  _his_  presence; his charming smile along with a completely different vibe from last night.

There was the unknown, looking directly at him.

“Is everything ok?” Kihyun just choked ridiculously on his saliva. No, it wasn’t ok. But he gave the best of him to smile and pretend nothing was happening; answering calmly: “Um… Sure. That’s fine.”

As if his presence wasn’t already enough, he looked so good in those clothes. Clearly, that man was controlling himself not to go away and sleep through the rest of his life; Kihyun could say that after having his night fucked up by him, who didn’t seem as someone who had a nice sleep either. Anyway, he missed his thigh clothes, his white button-up shirt (completely unbuttoned). Besides, it didn’t mean he was less sexy in those baggy and short pants. Kihyun could say he was wearing no underwear; nothing to avoid his shameless look or his mouth watering.

He had to swallow dry, barely breathing during the process and feeling bad for Hyunwoo because he couldn’t keep his attention on the lifeguard. Kihyun heard his words, repeated his movements and dressed the life jacket relentlessly, although he knew he’d die stupidly as Leo DiCaprio characters from Titanic; dying during the riot since all he would remember was the unknown’s big crotch, outlined over his dark pants – and how Kihyun suddenly felt hot as fuck with the view.

Mentally, he thanked Hoseok for his presence, entertaining his friend and keeping his eyes distant from the Yoo’s foolish expression.

Soon, Hyunwoo dispensed the passengers, affirming he had two more groups to see before going back to the kids’ pool. Kihyun only wished he’d be stronger after receiving his shinny smile, so pretty it’d be a good decision to stay and talk to him a bit; for his good.

He didn’t, naturally.

“Where are you going?”

Hyungwon was sane again, far from Hoseok and too close to his friend; nibbling his thick lips, confuse, as Kihyun took the opposite direction.

 “Um… Library. It won’t take too long.” He knew the youngest wouldn’t join him, as a non-reader – again, he was shocked by the fact Hyungwon went to the gym. “Put some drinks on my bag. I’m already going.”

None of them were really into literature, actually. He could count on one hand how many books he read during his life and even with that, running his fingers through the different editions of the same works, he felt interested on them. There was a shelf designated to distinct languages (and Korean wasn’t included), so he picked a random story and pretended to be concentrated on it – his English wasn’t good enough for that, but the unknown wouldn’t know it.

And he was the only one who had to believe in it, following Kihyun into the glassy and large room; bringing his anxiety back.

“Hope you’re not following me.” Over his shoulders, he could see his beautiful body resting against the opposite wall. It was a normal body, overall (and Kihyun, proud as he was, could say his own body was even prettier), but it was  _his_  body, attached to his wild eyes, and it made all the difference when he looked straight on his way; gorgeous.

“Does it bother you?” He seemed more prudent (this time with his dick hide in his pants); hands in the pocket, a relaxed expression. “After last night, I thought you were into… Voyeurism, maybe exhibitionism.”

In Kihyun’s mind, a library should look intimate, silently, and that one was the extreme opposite. He could feel the others passengers admiring them from the outside, spying through the window and giving up on entering, so they could keep their first conversation; a tense one.

“Believe me, I’m not.”

Some seconds later, sure that he wouldn’t leave him alone, the Yoo put away the book. Turning in his direction was the hardest part, knowing it would make him even more vulnerable, but he needed to if he wanted to leave the room; sooner or later.

“Can I help you, anyway? You’re being such a creeper; coming here, saying nothing.” He asked, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms, imitating the others movements, trying to feel more confident.

 And it was ridiculous how he could show so much control over the situation, not even smirking or looking away. Only Kihyun deserved his attention, at the moment… It was a problem to the man’s fragile and needy heart.

“Why don’t you show up tonight?” Silence rules the room as he breathes noisily; running his thin fingers through the black dyed hair which must smell good, very soft. “We open the room at midnight.”

“ _That_  room?”

Scenes of last night came back to his mind; scenes of his uncover skin, so exposed in front of Kihyun it shouldn’t be easy to look at him again; his stripped and pale chest, pleasure present on his slanted dark eyes, wet mouth as he licked both of his thin lips; shameless while being deeply sucked; while being spoiled and cared by another man.

Kihyun laughs, anyway.

At least the unknown had the courage to try.

“Don’t hold your breath.”

He leaves, quick steps and shaky legs, shivering over his copious laugh – heavy, faithless in the newbie. On the other hand, as he enters the bedroom, ready to have a great day, he feels confident as never before and it doesn’t matter how his malicious smirk is still stick in his mind.

◕

Jeju was similar to an anthill by the start of the evening; crowded and stuffy. Honestly, both of them could not understand the glam bordering the beach – its warm sand, the expensive drinks and food; it didn’t make any sense. Ignoring the facts, Hyungwon kept shooting the stupidly blue sky, a bit drunk after three hours stuck on the beach chair they negotiated at a kiosk, needing to buy two bottles of water so they could use its sits and bathroom – fair.

An hour before the skip leaves again, watching some of the passengers (and employees) arriving from their extravagant excursions, which both lucky men couldn’t afford, they decided to go back, so the restaurant would be empty before people remember about all the food waiting for them.

It felt comfortable, overall. He barely realizes it’s a swinger cruise (and the term still makes him gag, a bit scared). Kihyun searched on the internet about that type of trip, not only curious but bored by the beach, taking advantage on the situation to understand that type of trip, at least while they could find cellphone reception. It wasn’t very enlightening; probably it looked worse on the website – so he proclaims to himself it was better knowing nothing at all.

The vessel kept anchored until six in the afternoon – and it wouldn’t matter if someone didn’t enter the ship; it would leave anyway. By that time, both were already sleeping on their beds; freezing since the air conditioner couldn’t be turned off, snoring, recovering their energies.

Before they rest, speaking slowly, Hyungwon intimated him to join the party, after midnight. “Isn’t my punishment already over? You won’t scape this time.” He said, soon diving into his deep sleep; drooling against the pillowcase. Kihyun had to find an excuse, a way of running from the invitation. Next to him, the oldest propose: “We can go to the theater, as long as I come back to the room after that.”

Frustrated, he agrees – and Kihyun smiles, sincerely hyped-up.

At half past nine, the two of them enter the restaurant. The waitress can’t stand with their presence anymore, both eating all the time and always choosing her to ask for some drinks, trusting on her indications. As he crosses the closed pool on the 12th floor, distracted enough to mix up the elevators, (unintentionally) Kihyun looked for a red shirt and a friendly face, noticing that Hyunwoo wasn’t there anymore. He understood, anyway. Probably he was getting ready to assume his place by one of the lounges on the 4th floor.

 However, at that night, Kihyun wasn’t planning to drink. It was for the best, certain that alcohol could take him into bad decisions (and he didn’t even need it to make stupid choices). Being sober would help him to keep focused on the play, he thought, as they finished the meat and ran to the theater – again, the oldest couldn’t resist looking into the bar’s direction, finding any familiar face.

He sighs, then, ignoring his own repetitive thoughts.

Entering the theater made him feel as Cinderella – not the drawing from the fairytales, but Lily James’ one; as people would turn to admire his beauty as they walked down the stairs (he was still stuck on her poor miserable phase, of course). But nothing would be prettier than the room; some of its red leather sits glowing above the extremely bright light; the summit of his fake richness.

Hyungwon chooses great seats on the 3rd row. He seems excited about it since they discovered the play’s theme. It had three sessions during the evening, a different theme every night, and it didn’t last more than an hour, being a good distraction for those who wanted to enjoy the rest of the night at parties and bars.

Circus was its theme – lucky Chae, as his friend kept repeating during the week, because he was an avid admirer of that type of art. Kihyun saw him recording every single moment, even asking for his cellphone after the memory-full notification. He wouldn’t be capable of pretending the excitement (and seeing him that happy was really rare; probably Kihyun should feel jealous).

“Fuck off. Wish I could do this shit.” Up on the stage, causing envy on them, the contortionist showed her abilities; her elasticity. She just stole completely the play, suspended on a gigantic metal hoop; dressing nothing but a confident smile and her extravagant and royal blue leotard. The bright look on her face was enviable, he thought.

“You might be able, but you’re too lazy to discover.” Again, Kihyun remind about the gym’s subject. “Probably, you’d try to suck your own dick and give up on it before thinking twice.”

Strings weren’t loud enough to cover Hyungwon’s suffocated laugh; wasn’t expecting an answer to his commentary, mainly making fun of him with his acid voice tone.

“Not if I already have someone to do that for me.

“What? Someone helping you to suck your…?” He started the sentence, too enthusiastic about the others red cheeks. Instead of falling on Kihyun’s provocation, the youngest rolled his eyes and went back to recording the performance – it seemed more important, anyway.

On the other hand, Kihyun had some thoughts to deal with before the end of the show. He didn’t forget the unknown’s invitation (even knowing he’d probably do that with any pretty passenger). 90% of his mind already decreed he wasn’t going, not even considering it an option, but the 10% resting silently had an incredible influence on his acts; never pushing him into a decision, but present inside of him. It was all he needed to realize he wasn’t that sure about staying in their room, doing nothing for the rest of the night.

“Where are you going?” The same sentence as earlier had him a bit nervous, almost forgetting about Hyungwon right by his side; walking through the exit and stopping by the elevator. It was their deal, anyway – watching the play and going separate ways since Kihyun wasn’t part of the youngest plans.

“Um… To our room, I think?”

“Promise you’ll join me tomorrow night.”

He waited a second, swearing it was a joke, up to see Hyungwon’s serious look. He may sound like a shitty friend, but Kihyun had some bad experiences with parties and hopefully the other (who knew about his reasons to deny his invitations) would give up on it.

Until that, Kihyun had no option but shaking his head on a positive answer, noticing people were already entering the elevator.

“Fine...” They were still waiting for Kihyun to get in, frustrated by his delay, so the man made sure his expressions were convincing enough as he said: “Fine! I promise.” – leaving immediately.

He made his decision.

His favorite jacket, a dark leather one, stayed at his baggage as he decided to go only on his thin pink t-shirt; his anxiety keeping him warm enough as he walked up the stairs. Choose a ripped ankle jeans to complement his casual visual, distinct from the exorbitant Kihyun from last night – it was already midnight, so if felt strange to still think about his first day at the cruise.

“Get over it!” He says to himself, opening the 12th floor’s door and trembling as the wind blows abruptly. Still, every time he reminds where he’s going, it feels like a sunny morning again; extremely hot.

Tricking his own mind, the Yoo leans on the pool’s bar balcony, asking for a shot (an alcoholic one, even if he already feels a bit damaged inside). No drinking, reminds of his condition; nothing that could affect his decisions, for god’s sake. That’s why he asked for another one, managing his painful heartbeats and moving to the last floor; this time, stepping quickly the stairs, avoiding the elevator.

A palpitation inside his head as the alcohol runs through his veins; assuming his body so fast he could swear it was Hyungwon right downstairs, being swallowed by the big guy whose name he forgot; no shame – the swinger (shit) organizer; both enjoying the midnight party.

He could swear because it really was his friend, using Kihyun’s brown boots without his permission – they fought about it hours ago.

One of the problems when it comes to joining Hyungwon at parties are his independence and how the youngest could get stuck with anyone since the first moment; disappearing in the middle of the night and reappearing to say he wasn’t going home or something similar. Kihyun never learned how to deal with it; the cruise wouldn’t teach him at all and both knew it.

Anywise, on the next day, it would have any stop. They would sail to Thailand until the 4th day of trip, when they would visit some places during two days and go back to Korea on the 6th day. Thinking about it, as he finally stops and admires the dark sky, it wouldn’t take too long to go back to his work; to his silly and stressful daily life. Kihyun wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he’d probably miss the comfort (and mostly the stunning view).

It scared him; all the darkness. He could see anything; the sea as dark as the sky. No clouds, no other ship. Only darkness; a cold and melancholic type of loneliness as he realizes there was no one but him leaned on the balcony; ignoring the shivers and entering the same space from the other night.

Feeling scared again.

Yesterday, Kihyun was received by a kilometric line of people who wanted to join the shameless orgy inside the playroom, but this time, maybe too soon to raise people’s attention, it was a bit empty. At least he couldn’t see more than twenty passengers on the hall, some of them spying through the window and commenting about what was happening there – nothing special, but a pair of dark eyes that could make Kihyun go crazy before the end of the night.

His face was almost clean (the eyeliner would always be present in public), a fact he regretted after seeing his reflex. And if the unknown only felt attracted for him – he wasn’t even sure if it was true – because of his exaggerated and gracious make-up; if he was too common to capture his attention? (Not that he wanted to, but being insecure was a very relevant part of him).

 Kihyun saw him minutes before, peaceful, articulating inside the room where people had no decency. He gasps, straitening up his own necklace and holding a pity laugh since there was a tiny bell on it (should be ashamed of looking like the unknown’s little puppy, in need of his attention, although it was exactly Kihyun’s description).

Someone noticed it.

“Interested?” Being intimidated by the calm tone (and the flawless posture), Yoo decides not to answer the young man by his side; not feeling comfortable having a sudden company. “Don’t worry about staring. He’s hot as hell and we all know it, mostly him.”

Seeming too young to be up there, he blinked to Kihyun (soon he would realize it was more like a twitch, not sympathy). In a certain way, he looked as the man he envied at the other night, watching the unknown being tasted by someone that wasn’t him (while Kihyun had to deal with the bittersweet taste on his mouth; afflicted). Same blonde dyed hair, young and charming (still annoying him because of his baby face); he was just like that man, but less provocative.

“Needing one of those?” He holds a large cup with some bracelets, shaking it happily as Kihyun swallows dry, confuse. “Um… You don’t read the notification?”

Dammit. The envelop he forgot about.

“Right, then. I’ll explain.” Minhyuk, as he introduced himself, showed a dedicated way (or it was only because he was working at the cruise; an obligation); buckling the white bracelet on his right wrist. “It clarifies your intention as you walk into the playroom.”

“If someone wears the green one, it means freedom to any kind of sexual contact, with a couple or not. Voyeurs use the red one, which means they don’t want physic contact; only watching it. The yellow one is for the couples, who are open to having experiences with other passengers, and it doesn’t matter its gender. And the white one, well…” Smirking, he touches his own green bracelet, licking his lips and pretending not to be breathless after all the explanation. “It means they will take it easy on you, so relax.”

No longer accompanied, there was no reason to keep looking from the outside. Entering thought the gloom, Kihyun tried not to attract others attention, although it felt almost impossible since he joined the ship. No matter how simple he was, people would still smell his inexperience, curious about his presence. Surprisingly, the playroom wasn’t as explicit as he thought it would be – no sexual toys or condoms waiting to be picked up. It was normal, strange, with no bigger attraction but the unknown’s presence, leaned against the large striped wallpaper – pink and black, as his own visual.

To mention the one he couldn’t stop thinking about, he should say it was a matter of time until he approaches him, giving Kihyun the powerful feeling. There was no way he’d be modest when he capture his attention, something that sounded impossible until twenty-four hours ago; no way he wouldn’t smile as he felt a change on the atmosphere, breathing deeply as he watched his large body covering his shadow on the wall.

It smelled like sexual tension even before his arrival.

 “Good to see you.” His skin heats up; every single member recognizing the husky voice. Seeing him again, using the same white button-up shirt, hits Kihyun on his guts; forcing an uncomfortable smile so he could look into his eyes. “Did I change your mind?”

Charming as he was, certainly, he didn’t need him to be hypnotized by his presence, to involve him that way; almost making him say yes to his question, telling him about the thoughts about touching his crotch, and the rest of his body, taking him to the walk of shame, exactly at the same room Kihyun judge cowardly last night.

“I was just curious about this place.” Lies; shivering, staggering his own mind, he tries to think appropriately, but words don’t come easy. “There’s nothing about you.”

In his defense, he knew he was a terrible liar, but it didn’t make him feel better as the other starts laughing hard, not even trying to hide it. “So you’re a first-timer.” As Kihyun answers, he snuffs noisily, accepting the fact. “It explains a lot, babe.”

He doesn’t know how to answer  _that._  It wasn’t a shame not to be involved on the cruise intention, but he felt strange for being so inexperienced; not even understanding the basic concepts of it.

“I’m Changkyun.” Grabbing his hand, sending shivers through his whole body, he kisses the back of it – and how could he resist to the sensation of the thin lips touching his skin? “If you need something, anything, you can call me. I’ve been working here for a long time, so… Think I still have some privileges.”

He was ready to pass out.

“Yoo Kihyun. Nice to… Um. Think it is good to be here.”

Usually, Kihyun was the one to make fun of men, hating the idea of a casual sexual contact, but loving the way they’d make anyway to convince him to stop with them by any roadside motel. Wasn’t into parties and shit, but that type of suggestion would show up in any situation – no matter where or when, not even the level of intimacy.

Surely, Changkyun was the only one having fun between them two.

“I’ll be honest. You’ve got me confused yesterday.” There was a smile on the corner of his lips, teasing him to appear and deride Kihyun’s shaking voice; a low confidence by being under his spotlight. “And now that I understand you’re not into this kind of practice, I’m even more confused. How did you get in here; lonely?”

“Who said I’m alone?”

“If you’re not, hope your companion doesn’t mind about sharing.” Kihyun went silently crazy, licking his lips and scratching softly his own face so Changkyun wouldn’t notice how blushed he’d got (couldn’t avoid repeating his name all the time). “Answer me one thing. You seemed offended earlier when I mentioned exhibitionism and voyeurism. Is that a problem for you?”

Was it? For sure, Kihyun never tried anything out of his bedroom comfort (a rare event), so at the same time he couldn’t say he wasn’t prepared to try it, it was exactly what he was saying; too afraid to even think of exposing his precious body to people he had never seen before.

“No need to answer. I’ve got it.”

His silence made Changkyun take his own conclusions, a relief to the one whose brain just stopped working as he proposed: “Why don’t we go to another room?” It nearly sounded as a whisper; even because they were so close it would be unnecessary to keep it loud. “Somewhere no one can see us.”

“Are you joking?” He almost interrupted Changkyun, not even believing he was capable of thinking Kihyun would deny it. He wouldn’t have the strength to do it. “I mean… Don’t you have to stay in here?”

“Not exactly.” No more explanation, even if the Yoo kept waiting for it; frustrated when it never came. “It doesn’t matter, anyway. What do you say?”

“You must be playing…”

There was no doubt Changkyun was trapping him – and Kihyun would fall every single time he gives that minimum smirk at his direction. If he could flirt with anyone inside the playroom, dealing with the exotic place, then why Kihyun, who had no idea about what he was doing up there? Why wasting so much time on convincing him to give it a try, unless it was because of his job?

 Kihyun couldn’t trust his legs to keep him steady while being by his side; breathing the same air, which smelled as a fucking problem, and pretending the room wasn’t getting hotter as Changkyun leaned on him; lips on Kihyun’s silver ear piercing, sighing against his temple; as he needed to load some courage to continue. “I’d love to play with you.”

Hearing his voice, at  _that_  circumstance, meant a lot of tension inside of his pants; exhaling and, later, dying slowly – mortified.

But that was it, only a circumstance. In six days, he would never see Changkyun again, complaining for the rest of his life for not enjoying the opportunity; for not saying anything relevant when he could, taking advantage on how interested he was (or looked like).

“Show me where, then.”

Since he had nothing left to lose but his dignity, Kihyun would make it worth his effort; satisfying words dropping from his mouth directly into Changkyun’s ears, causing the peerless reaction the man could expect: his surprise, speechless.

In silence, he follows the dark-haired, engulfing the insecurity. Eyes stuck on their intertwined hands – couldn’t stop nibbling his lips; too romantic for your own good. Now, it seemed reasonable to realize everyone was paying attention on him as he was accompanied by the most gorgeous man in the room – tried not to spy his body, afraid of looking too disrespectful while walking behind him, but it was inevitable.

Changkyun was something (too astonishing).

Kihyun restricted his own access through the 13th floor, overly surprised by what he had found in the playroom to keep unraveling it last night. There were only two hallways – both large enough to shelter the acceptable line of passengers, monitored by the securities as they filled part of the floor: the one with the thick window they left behind and the one with the huge closed door.

Yoo could see it from the start of the second hallway, after passing through some blue lockers hooked on the while limpid wall – Changkyun explained it was because of some rules, as people caring sexual toys to the playroom (a forbidden act), so they could avoid facing the long line twice since they would have to put it away on their bedrooms. A great way of making money: forcing them to rent a locker.

His sweaty hand didn’t seem to bother Changkyun, holding it steady as they stop by the room. With no problem to be seen (which was already a problem), Kihyun felt too excited to pay attention on the short chat between his companion and the security. He was so nervous and unsure. Maybe he couldn’t handle a man like him, so sure of himself – he certainly couldn’t, to be honest.

And focusing on the tiny sign by the door, he almost gave up on even trying – big letters announcing they were about to get into the  **Dark Room.**

“No way.” As he started to walk to the opposite way, not even holding his sly voice (a bit disappointed), Changkyun, who didn’t let go of his hand, kept pulling the man so he could not run way. “People told me about its rules, which are basically none. I’m not getting inside.” With people, he meant Hyunwoo, obviously.

His vision of the room involved so many risks; as he would have to give up on his liberty inside of it; as there were no consequences for the ones who exceed the limits. He could imagine heavy hands on his sensitive body, touching with no permission, pawing abruptly his flawless pale skin.

It felt suffocating.

“You’re with me, right? That’s nothing to worry about.” He heard Changkyun saying; holding his elbow in a careful way, running his warm fingers through the inside of his arm; his voice as confident as before, transmitting it to the other. “As long as you still want it.”

In a questionable way, Changkyun by himself was one of the reasons – if not the most important one – for his intense fear; seeming so ready to mess with him physical  _and_  emotionally. Because Kihyun doubted that after entering the place, as he did, the severe anxiety would get better. And even with the bad thoughts running his mind, Yoo let him hold his hand again, soft but tight; holding either his trust.

The room was absolutely gloomed – not surprising at all. Not even a flash of light after the security closes the door again; oddly dark. It was uncomfortable for not seeing Changkyun, yet he continued to hold him as they walked through the room, without even knowing where they were going. Soon, Kihyun felt the cold wall delimitating his way, stopping abruptly with the other right behind him.

Something has changed.

“Um… Changkyun?” Barely swallowing the saliva, too halted for that, he looked over his shoulder, reminding he couldn’t see anything that was around; still getting used to the place. “What are you doing?”

Changkyun, by the other hand, had enough practice on it to lead the situation as he wanted to. Before even asking, he pushed Kihyun’s tiny body against the way, covering him with his intimidating presence (even if they were almost the same height) and blocking the man’s passage; couldn’t even get out of his embrace.

Kihyun kept wishing the warm air on his ear was only his imagination, vivid, dying for something, yet he knew exactly what it was as he felt his wet lips against his pink shirt; trembling desperately while learning how to breathe again; holding himself from panting when Changkyun held his neck skin between his teeth; ridiculously sensitive.

“I’m showing what you asked.”

He pursued Kihyun’s weakness; sucking his beautiful skin, kissing him so slowly he was forced to close his legs, pressed to do it as he felt the dick twitching under his pants; his nape, so sensitive, being bit and licked as Changkyun couldn’t get enough of his taste – and maybe he really couldn’t since he didn’t stop proving his point until putting himself on to his knees, scaring the newbie and causing a noisy rustle as he tried to free Kihyun from his tight pants.

“Wait!” He gasps, feeling his fingers through his belly until finding the pants’ button; caressing his dermis as if it was the most delicate thing to do while stripping him down. “Shit, shit…” Probably people would be staring at him, whispering about how he sounded strange by Changkyun’s side (they’d certainly love to be in his shoes).

There was no doubt he was acting in a slow pace so he wouldn’t scare the one who was already frighten (and horny), but the way he held him by the small and soft hips made Kihyun realize the other was really holding himself; stroking gently his skin before kissing each part of it; teasing but making sure he was fine until pushing definitely his pants down, leaving an expose and vulnerable man just waiting for his next step.

But Changkyun decided to change the rhythm of it.

As if it wouldn’t shock Kihyun, kisses went down from his spine to his ass. Not licking, not biting, but kissing softly, just as Kihyun deserved a short moment of his dedication before sucking it between his teeth; hating himself for moaning when he should complain for the mark he knew that would appear very soon.

“You’re so smooth, and you don’t even realize it.” His heat breath against Kihyun’s thighs would drive him crazy, for sure; his slightly rough tongue running through his cheeks, sudden enough to make him sob painfully. “Wish I could see every part of you.” Changkyun’s mouth was getting even closer to his hole, but his hands kept groping its way far from it; stroking his thighs until grabbing his balls steadily; warm hands around them.

  Kihyun should be very stupid to think waxing before leaving the room would be in vain. It definitely was not. He could feel everything perfectly; the way Changkyun pushed his tongue abruptly against his hole, testing its resistance and dampening his entrance with his saliva before forcing its entrance – such a bad teaser, making the Yoo search for his dark-hair, blinded, only so he could hold his face against his ass; moving apprehensively over his wet open mouth.

Even with the air conditioner, if felt so hot in there. Kihyun had to throw his head back innumerous times so he could breathe properly, suffocating with the words he avoid saying; the moans he held back as his life depended on that; almost crying – this was how good it felt to be licked by him; devastating, in its best meaning.

Kihyun envied him for all the self-control. He wouldn’t handle to not touch himself while sucking Changkyun – he knew it very well since he imagined it last night. Probably, the man would gag abruptly on his dick, too distracted by his own need; stroking his own cock so they would cum together; happy to swallow it all.

And he wasn’t too distant from that reality, where he touches himself until coming against the wall; no, he wasn’t. But Changkyun’s hand does it perfectly even before he decides to try; no rhythm as he divided himself between sucking his ass and stroking his cock (so fast it would hurt if Kihyun wasn’t ridiculously hard and wet by his pre-cum).

“Hey, um…” He avoided saying his name, thinking that maybe then people wouldn’t remember about his presence (and he could say they were not alone by the sounds he was forced to hear since he had no vision to distract him). “If you don’t stop, I’m gonna come.”

Every wet lick, every moan; he could hear everything – mostly the familiar rustle from Changkyun’s pants, swearing he would stand up but being disappointed as he felt his words against his hips; sounding humorous as he asked: “Why not to come, then?”

Excited as he was, Kihyun wouldn’t handle to come twice. His body was already asking for some rest and he didn’t even jerk yet (not that he didn’t need or want it). The problem, now, was Changkyun’s thumb rubbing the top of his dick, so fucking pleasurable he had no chance against it; no chance he could hold himself much more than he did, feeling the anticipation loading in his sore balls.

“I was waiting you’d make me come in another way.”

So close, but so far from what he needed, his thighs started to tremble; his whole body suffering with its consequences as Changkyun continued to rub his wet hole; no more enviable patience from his part.

“How should I do it?”

Changkyun had some things on his mind. Every time he licks his entrance, so soft and wet, he feels like never stopping it; sucking so hard he could feel Kihyun contract all his muscles, his pre-cum dripping from his cock. If it wasn’t for his amazing taste, Changkyun would slip his fingers on his own mouth, swallowing his liquid and making him blush over the vision.

Unfortunately, for both of them, darkness revealed itself as a bad thing, at least when they were together. Changkyun wanted to see his face when his heart skipped a beat, and his muscles trembled ridiculously; wanted to watch him come over his hands or over his face – it would matter as he was really into Kihyun; into this shy essence he wanted to fuck out of him.

“I can’t tell you this.” Because, even with all the darkness, Kihyun didn’t have the courage to be himself, too ashamed of being so explicit around him. And it wasn’t a problem, he thought, crossing his fingers as he felt the urge of coming immediately. He could even feel Changkyun’s dick inside of his pants being rubbed against his hips, his imagination reaching new levels, ready to be pushed between his cheeks. But all he received was the man’s humorous laugh against his ass, unexpected, he proclaimed: “So you won’t have it.” So sure of his words, Kihyun couldn’t stop himself from whining.

 _That_ was a plausible reason to be ashamed – his sweet moan reverbing out loud as Changkyun devoured him so thirsty; so much saliva it would drip from between his cheeks if the man moves away from him – although he wouldn’t, and Kihyun could say it by the way his tongue was moving inside of him, as pursuing something but the orgasm that was already dominating his body; as if it wasn’t enough to have him humiliating himself against his accommodating open mouth.

Close enough to feel his core burning in pleasure, tearing up.

“I never thought I’d regret bringing someone here.” He said, no more holding himself as he bits his hips; teeth digging into his flesh, painful but ecstatic. Kihyun couldn’t run from that.

It was a long time with no sex (or even coming on a hand that wasn’t his own), so he would say the intensity of it was only because of his abstinence, denying how good Changkyun made him feel. Kihyun’s probably drooling when he pushes the other’s hand and assumes the control of him own situation; running his fingers through his cock and coming in an avalanche of feelings; a sob increasing on his chest and escaping loudly as he couldn’t feel ashamed and fucked up at the same.

No strength would keep him sane.

“You must look so pretty when you come.” He heard him whispering beautifully after capturing one of Kihyun’s earrings in between his lips; finally realizing Changkyun was up against his back again. “I’m sure I would not hold myself while seeing your face. Nothing would stop me from fucking your ass.”

Knowing his sensibility wouldn’t go away – at least not until Kihyun relax a bit –, Changkyun was back to the slow movements; mouth getting soft over his neck, breathing calmly against his skin and kissing it as before, and the newbie couldn’t even shiver, just moaning in a low tone and waiting to be dressed up.

Instead, the only thing he felt was the gentle hands over his shirt.

“Turn around, babe.” In a clumsy hug, Changkyun helped him to lean back to the wall. Kihyun felt the dry cum through his thighs as the man pushing his body between them – and it wouldn’t take too long to feel more of it dripping from his top. “You smell so good.” It felt so good to feel his nose running down his face, right into his neck curve; breathing loudly against it. “Can you do me a favor?”

Kihyun felt dirty (literally). He needed a long and hot shower, washing the sinful sensation from his pure body. It didn’t feel like him, waving his head in a positive answer, right against his forehead, waiting for anything else Changkyun would offer him.

“Open your mouth.” He obeys every order, still kind of lost because of his lasting orgasm. Or his distracted mood would be attributed to the way Changkyun touched every corner of his face, feeling it as he wanted to memorize or recreate it inside of his mind; guessing his expressions even in the dark. “Suck it for me, please.”

There was no complaining as he pushed two fingers inside of the pinky mouth; caressing his puffy lips before forcing the entrance. He kept his free hand over Kihyun’s shirt, and that was only one of the reasons the newbie wouldn’t complain about his mouth being filled. His humid fingers pressed against his nipples were a hell of distraction – how wouldn’t it be?

Suddenly, Kihyun felt even more vulnerable, biting the tip of Changkyun’s fingers and pulling them out of his mouth, trying to breathe normally before sucking it again; just as he would do with his big cock – and Kihyun could feel how hard it was inside of his pants, rubbing against one of his legs with no malicious intension. There was no way Kihyun wouldn’t imagine the other’s dick as he felt the tip of his fingers on the top of his mouth; just as he wanted to do with his wet neglect member.

“That’s fine if I keep going?” Pulling no punches, Changkyun whispered against his mouth; giving him nothing but his hot breath as he ran his fingers through his covered chest, finding its way in between his butt cheeks again. “Tell me yes, Kihyun.” At the same time, that was exactly what the young man said; shivering as he heard the other pronouncing his name.

It made him think about how his nipples never felt _that_ sensitive. For sure, it was because he never built so much sexual tension, even after coming once. He would still feel his balls soring a bit, filled with expectation to the moment he’d come again. And actually, he could remember when Hyungwon suggested he should get pierced, because if he was already frigid, it wouldn’t get worse.

Lucky Kihyun, he never heard his friend’s advice.

His problem wasn’t the sensibility, but who evokes it out of him.

“Don’t stop…” Kihyun was about to pass out when he felt the man’s thumb over his perineum; the type of pleasure that makes you sob with your own saliva, trying to find the right words to a simple ask: “Please, don’t stop it.”

Kihyun felt cold as he imagined he would stop touching him; frustrated. The tip of his tongue finding his hard nipple, his fingers finding their way inside of him – who would consider himself as a virgin again, after a long time without that kind of contact; it was good enough to make him fear the end, grabbing Changkyun’s dark hair and holding his face against his own chest; swallowing it dry as he sinks between his thighs.

Nothing could beat the way the Yoo was feeling against the other, but surprisingly it just got even better as he started moving his humid fingers inside of him; not only pushing it, to fuck would be the most appropriated term. It would describe the exact way Kihyun was feeling with his prostate being caressed; not even capable of thinking as Changkyun really started to fuck his tight entrance. How would he complain, overall; with pre-cum dripping from his dick again and his stomach twitching over the amazing sensation of being so well-cared?

“So don’t come yet.” Changkyun might thought the other couldn’t come without his hand around his dick, but his voice, the two fingers scissoring inside of him, the idea of having that man all for him, was enough to make Kihyun tremble again; lips wide open but no sound to be heard. “Let me taste you a bit more.”

There was no rhythm, nor worries, as Changkyun kept it hard and intense; just as Kihyun hadn’t come minutes ago; just as Kihyun wasn’t dying to come again, even though he knew it would be difficult as fuck to handle the feeling. His legs were already cheating his trust, trembling and finding support on the man’s hips – and it was Kihyun’s limit, imagining how it would be to cross his legs around Changkyun’s body, being thrown against the wall by the exact moment the man breaks into his entrance; so red and contract he’d cry out loud with the pleasure it would provide.

His cock making him feel like never before, fulfilling him while being pushed into his edge – right where Kihyun was, by that point.

Driving his wet hand to the newbie’s neck, not only stopping his moans but blocking his breath, pre-cum glued on his fingers and being spread through his neck, gooey and warm, Changkyun seemed like saying something, but he wasn’t able to finish the thought; too numb by Kihyun’s despair; gasping, pretending not to cry a bit, with his prostate being so stimulated.

Kihyun had no doubt he wouldn’t see anything even if there was light in the place; his blurred vision as his eyes watered again; his stomach twitching before he bends in Changkyun’s direction, moaning quietly but shaking abruptly as the orgasm spiked his whole body another time.

“Shit. You’re so small.” He never thought he would live an experience like that, having Changkyun so close to his neck, throwing all that dirty against his ear. No matter if Kihyun was already coming, suffering with the sensibility of having the other’s hand around his wet dick again. “I’d fuck you hard enough to stop your breath” He was dying in his strong embrace. “Wouldn’t even need my hands to it.”

Kihyun wasn’t capable of doubting him – or capable of doing anything but giving up on himself, falling into his arms and letting Changkyun take care of his temple; a complete blackout, right after the summit of it. Not only closing his eyes, still feeling the man taking his fingers from his inside, but just opening them minutes after it; already dressed and being able of see his beautiful and innocent smile over an unrecognizable light.

He couldn’t remember what he said after that, or what he felt – if he even felt anything, numb for a long time –, but it wasn’t important. While being in Changkyun’s arms, Kihyun wouldn’t give a fuck about how the hell his night got to an end. By now, the mainly fact was how infinite their pleasure seemed to be – and it was only the start of it.

The start of their _something._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what y'all thought about it.
> 
> twitter: @cxmistry.


	4. Bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I changed some things from the last chapter (the dark room scene), so it'd be good for those who read it near the update to read it again.  
> So... After a long time with no updates, that's my contribution to Changkyun's birthday (even if this chapter is pretty much about Hyungwon and Kihyun). Anyway, I hope y'all like it and I'll try to update it faster than this time (and sorry if there's any mistake)!  
> xx

 

On a random day of August, far from the actual present, Imagine Dragons arrived at Seoul. By the time, Kihyun had no job, so it was his parents' responsibility to pay for the fan boy's ticket. On Friday, there was no car on the street, no Kihyun procrastinating all night or young guys wasting their times, as they would do — they were all in front of their televisions, waiting for the cover of Alphaville’s _Forever Young_ , a song everyone would sing along, even the ones who didn’t care about rock.

According to his awful ability to memorize dates, it happened two weeks after his uncomfortable meet with Hyungwon, who wasn't his friend (not even close to it) when he bought the ticket and joined Kihyun in the concert. There was too much of information in one night, including the anxiety crisis, which made him discover his intense and serious problem. His night ended after ten minutes of seeing Dan Reynolds’ wild hair and Hyungwon felt so sad for him, a dedicated fan of the band, that kept in the bathroom with the almost unknown; a lost experience for both.

A sign of their future friendship.

Maybe (he was sure of it) it was the reason Hyungwon felt scared as he stepped in the room; unlocking its door to find their empty bed for the second night in a row. For a while, he kept his mind too busy to think about Kihyun’s social problem, but being alone again made him realize his friend actually might need some of his attention, a bit of it. And seeing it again, a similar scene as some years before, was the turning point; a similar Kihyun, right over the toilet lid, with his pale face against the flush.

A specific way of recognizing he wasn’t fine at all.

“What the fuck is going on?” There was a scandalous purple mark on his limpid neck, and Hyungwon didn’t even see how it was at the bottom of his back. It wasn’t a thing he wanted to see, anyhow.

An inevitable clarity finds Kihyun as he meets his consciousness. This one has been in nowhere to be found for a long time, he could say. First of all, he tried to stand up, although he couldn’t feel his feet (it almost seemed as he never had them). Seconds later, he realized he was not at his small and boring apartment or even dead over his bed. But Kihyun definitely felt as a corpse as he tried to sit in a better position; his legs screaming into his mind, asking for some more rest. He was about to give it to them, to be honest; read to bend his legs and keep doing whatever he was doing.

Rewinding a bit, Kihyun had no option but to admit that one night was enough to make him trust Changkyun with the keycard of his room, throwing it on his hands and letting the man carry him to his place. And he wasn’t even able to explain why he took so long to understand such a simple fact as the reason behind his sudden blackout, after being so stimulated – a sentence which was already an explanation.

His members were still crying for him, begging for an eternal rest, when Kihyun had no strength to even drop a tear; exhausted.

A tiny body as his would never be the same after discovering he could feel so much pleasure as… hours before (maybe a whole day and Kihyun didn’t even know how much time has passed). If it was hard to feel satisfied before, yes, but now he was sure he would not fuck so soon, knowing that Changkyun were capable of ruining him.

Being with the eyes closed, acting submissive in his arms during the night, was like permission to his imagination; letting the door open so it would enter and transformer his mind into that messy place, where there would only be Changkyun’s soft hands running through his body, before he could even feel his lips (and, for god's sake, there was no way he could open his eyes when it was all about reminding about moments not so distant from his reality).

It actually didn't take too long to Hyungwon show up with his open mouth and happy eyes, which turned into a storm as he punched the door, raising his voice:

"Fuck off." An educated sentence that was followed by the oldest loud moan, frustrated about being catch so ridiculously. "Hope you won't lie this time. You're not even wearing clothes! Where the hell have you been?"

In his defense, Kihyun remind taking a quick shower before dying in the bathroom; promising to himself it would take only some minutes, just to realized it happened more than an hour ago; a towel covering his naked things (and other parts – which was not a big deal when Hyungwon already saw him in all the possible situations), showing how lucky he could be.

Sometimes.

“Can we talk tomorrow?” While clearing his throat, he ties the tower on his hips, trying to leave the small room but being stopped by Hyungwon. “I’m too tired to do it right now.” Again, he didn’t smell as sex, although there was something about seeing him earlier that didn’t convince Kihyun he hadn’t got a good night.

Maybe not better than the oldest.

“I’m serious, Hyungwon. If you want to talk…” His tongue felt a bit numb, as his whole body before passing out in Changkyun’s arms. “Then I’m _gonna_ ask how is Hoseok, since you’ve been seeing him.”

“Well, he’s single. That’s how he is.” He shrugs, not caring much about Kihyun’s sentence. “Just as me, if you don’t remember.” By that time, Hyungwon already knew how to deal with him, the tiny spoiled boy who turned into a – not so different – man. “I mean… I don’t get the point. Are you trying to avoid my question or what?”

Kihyun was conditioned to deal with confident people, the same ones who wouldn’t let him run from himself because any argument would beat their attitude. And trying to use Hyungwon’s affair as a runaway road wasn’t a good choice.

He couldn’t trust on his tired brain to decide anything at all.

It only made Hyungwon certain of his wants as he let Kihyun go back to the room, still naked and avoiding to look at his friend’s face as he pointed out: “You know you’re coming with me tomorrow, right?” Treating him as his own kid, he did not give time so Kihyun would answer it. “You’re going to the party.” He repeats before entering the bathroom with his long dark pants, ready to change them for his pajamas after a long shower. “And I don’t care about pulling you into the 12th floor.”

Or _from_ it, right into the cold clean water.

Kihyun could not keep himself awoke to see if Hyungwon washed his hair, so typical of him after a good sex – the one which would make him call the oldest at 8 a.m. to say he couldn’t even sit on the taxi because it would hurt too much. He slept as the child inside of him, without even knowing what happened after dressing up but dreaming about the feelings he avoided during the whole night.

♠

On a stereotypical Monday, which used to be a prohibit word through the high school, Kihyun would wake up at 5 (maybe some minutes after), so he would not be late to his boring position: to find a flawless house to some couples who would get a divorce two years later; never more than three. There was a tradition where the employees would bet on which marriage would last longer and which would be just an illusion, and Kihyun was good at this game – maybe because getting married was never a dream of his. And it would be an acceptable day, mostly normal but gray; monotonous.

So how to explain his brain, while waking up as a plane just fell on him, that being on the cruise was better than his work routine?

Kihyun didn’t find Hyungwon’s sweaty red face until lunch time, so it has been pure silence during the whole boring morning. Food seemed as glue, hard to be swallowed, and for the first time in three days, their favorite waitress was not there. He really felt disturbed, just to realized his underwear, a black trunk, seemed tighter than before. Everything used to suck while feeling weird about someone, mostly when it comes to Hyungwon, the only one who really knew his crisis and did not leave him alone.

Overall, Kihyun established it would be a long day as the ship wouldn’t stop another time until the next morning; a whole day until their arrival in Thailand – and a massive reason Kihyun approached so silently when he saw his friend entering the warm pool, sitting by the large metal stair and waiting for nothing.

Nothing but Kihyun’s sudden presence.

“You look terrible.” He heard it calmly, shaking his head very soft and denying Hyungwon’s phrase. “Had a nice sleep, at least? I almost didn’t, and all because of you.”

Ashamed for being told off in public, Kihyun kept in silence; swallowing dry and pretending it was not about his lies. The problem was not on Hyungwon – he could trust on him with his eyes closed (and tied up, in a cage, with a tiger). Right at the court, his low confidence was the one to be blamed, forcing Kihyun to pretend nothing was happening.

At some moment, he learned being beautiful was something but not everything. If a man as the one who has been following him could find someone prettier, then what would Kihyun offer, besides his shy smile, some wrinkles by the corner of his eyes; or his comforting soft voice, which was an ideal match with his personality?

Through his thoughts, Hyungwon pushed him into the cold water.

“No jumping or pushing people inside, please.” A muffled voice called his attention. Lucky friend he was, aware of Kihyun’s abilities as a swimmer; realizing how deep it was by the area he was threw as he finally found the surface, pushing back the brown wavy hair to watch the youngest blushing and answering a whispered “yes”.

While joining him, that meek Hyungwon didn’t realize how fast his friend turned around, capturing the slight eyes; almost tasting his surprise, seeing it was Kihyun right in front of him.

Hyunwoo didn’t say anything.

“Now I’m sure you’re paying attention.” As a puppy, he kept trying to swim, holding Kihyun by his arms so he wouldn’t drown. Hyungwon had some lessons with the friend, but it was more about his fear of water than really about not knowing how to swim – perhaps both. So he should admit that trip was not the most predictable one (for obvious reasons); almost a bad idea.

On the other hand, even while being pushed down by the youngest steady hands, Kihyun was more into sharing the moment with the lifeguard than complaining about its background, since it was not _that_ sexy to be watched while holding your best friend in your arms.

“He’s just your type.”

Um… Right.

It might be true. Hyunwoo didn’t seem as someone who would hurt him – at least not intentionally. Innocent as a kid, he kept his dark hair covered by a black cap backwards, almost hiding his small ears, as red as the lifeguard’s uniform; pretending not to be concentrated on his presence while giving the advices to anyone who didn’t read the rules at the sign by the pool.

Hyunwoo seemed even more attractive, somehow.

“Why would I have a type?” Thought a disconcerted look would end up the conversation, but the other was already motivated to snatch the truth out of the oldest. “If I had one, and I’m not saying that I do, it would be nothing as a man. Not even you would choose to be attracted to guys, come on.” They suck, most of them (first-hand experience).

“So your prerequisite is to have a penis and be less stupid than men usually are.” After some minutes out of orbit, Kihyun noticed he was being used as Hyungwon’s buoy, the one who was taking a deep look at the lifeguard’s direction. And it was not a jealous feeling, but why the hell was he looking at Hyunwoo?

“I see it.” As the youngest, Kihyun stared at the volume over his pants, guilty for sexualizing such a cute person as the lifeguard (even if he had a nice firm body). “Stop looking, shit! You’re shaming us both.”

Before reminding Hyungwon was already present in it, he almost missed his normal life – the one without handsome men, but a lot of TV series and good nights of sleep. Since Hoseok wasn’t there, so the man didn’t have to think before saying things, Kihyun had no relief during their time at the pool. Escaping from his questions, trying to explain it in a vague way, the situation wasn’t better than last night, where he felt ready to leave the room as Hyungwon stepped in; no comfortable mood to make him admit some interesting things were going on.

Until his friend stare at some point (curiously) behind him.

“Now here comes the ‘everyone’s type’ of man, for god’s sake.” Days after, Kihyun would come back to this subject. He knew what his friend used to like, right before realizing who the target of his strange sudden compliment was. “It must be something in their water, seriously.”

Kihyun was almost accepting he was in a reality show, hidden cameras and shit, when he felt just as the protagonist of a terrible love story; swallowing dry as Changkyun crossed the pool area in his dark large pants, entertained in a conversation with the blonde kid Kihyun met the night before – Minhyuk, if he wasn’t completely wrong about his name; both sharing a cigarette since it was allowed at the afternoon.

And it shouldn’t be sexy – thinking about the awful hard smell sent shivers down his spine –, although it was Changkyun, in which all seemed great. He could smoke a cigarette per minute and Kihyun would only be disappointed. It would not change a thing when their mouths find each other again – he was sure. A serious look, a slow talk, almost appearing to be sleepy; no one could beat it.

“Fuck it, Yoo. You’re literally drooling.” Hyungwon laugh so much it nearly sounded as a question; his voice dying slowly as Kihyun threatened letting him alone at the pool. “Come on. It’s impossible not to find someone interesting in here.” If there was something the oldest didn’t need was his friend looking at Changkyun until he finds his way upstairs. Uncomfortable, to say at least, and he knew it would get even worse when he raised one of his eyebrows. As Kihyun didn’t know already how _big_ the dark-haired one was. “Unlikely, sees? So how long have you been without sex? I’ve brought you here and you still seem as tense as a rock.”

It was not necessary to predict the future to imagine what would follow Kihyun’s answer. “Tell me. Not even a kiss?” He sounded as a kid at the moment Hyunwoo stops looking at them; the youngest hands right in his shoulders. Honestly, Hyungwon just wanted his best mate to have as much fun as he was having – it wasn’t that much to ask. So, again, it couldn’t be a surprise to watch him fighting for his life, almost drowning, when Kihyun lighted him up: “I think I’m into someone.”

Once, when they finally got a job, both had a long conversation about sharing an apartment near the subway station; a bit expensive but not that much if they were together. By the end of the day, they’ve got to a conclusion: it was a bad idea. Although they miss each other after some time, they would work together and go home together, maybe go out together to have breakfast, and lunch, and every extra moment they could add. But mostly – and Kihyun didn’t add it to his pros and cons list – he wasn’t ready to be a father, and something Hyungwon could be very much a kid (a thing that Kihyun still didn’t know if was completely good, just as his charm, or just one of his flaws, which was pretty normal since Kihyun wasn’t an angel either).

The thing was dealing with Hyungwon, sometimes, was like dealing with his five-year-old nephew, so he wasn’t ashamed of covering his mouth as he started to say (almost yell): “That’s him, right? The _chimney_ guy.” Who, at least, spread smoke as one. “He’s so fucking hot, and you’ve been seeing him! I knew there was something strange!” By the point, everyone seemed to look at them – or Hyungwon’s, tall and beautiful, sharing his positive energy, dressing with the smile he was more used to keep to special occasions. Apparently, that’s what Kihyun’s sexual life was: an occasion, only. “So what’s up? He’s not interested or what?”

“He works here.” Hyungwon’s sneer was just as his own face as he discovered this fact. “It’s his work to seem interested. And it doesn’t matter when we’re already going home.” In six days, to be specific, so it was not pretty close, but it was coming quickly, without giving him the chance to stop, think and follow his rhythm. “Probably he deals with too many people to remember me, after all.”

A slice of silence covered both.

“You sound too insecure for someone who laughs at men’s face.” Hyungwon took a deep breath, recovering his own confidence besides being in the pool without knowing how to swim. His expression was all expectation, so Kihyun would know no good advice was coming. “You’re too worried about everything. You don’t need a boyfriend, but a cock, one-night stand, so why can’t you just relax?”

It was still a question with no answer. Part of Kihyun wanted to say it was because Changkyun was the first one to rip off his confidence with a distant look, through a thick window while being very explicit in his acts, and the other part was the irritated one, which felt bad for being incapable of acting the same way; showing how fine with himself Kihyun could be, if not over Changkyun’s spotlight.

Feeling confident only when far away from him.

“And the hot lifeguard is looking at you. _Again._ ” It was his way of emphasize Kihyun didn’t need to chase Changkyun if he wanted some experiences. There was a hell of a man right in front of him, so finding someone wouldn’t be a problem, since he understood his friends’ point of view. “Actually, I think I saw him yesterday at the pool’s minibar, where you’ll be in some hours seeing as you agreed.”

He could say no – one day, Hyungwon would forget about it and forgive him; maybe some hours after, drinking during any TV program they would watch together. He could preserve his sanity, having a nice night of sleep, in peace since he would be alone again; no problem, no spicy atmosphere to make Kihyun sob until he regrets to his decision.

But why avoiding a **yes** so badly?

“It will be unforgettable.” Pushing his hair back, he seemed so full of hope that Kihyun would not be capable of cutting his wings, smiling softly as he asked, energetic: “What do you say?”

In a nutshell, it was how Kihyun ended up sat in front of his friend; his make-up finally being used in every corner of his pretty face. Hyungwon wasn’t a great makeup artist, perhaps acceptable for their situation, but everything was fine when he made Kihyun wash his hair, so it could dry naturally, full of its brown waves; only, since the rest of his aspect was far from the natural by the end of the night.

During dinner, walking as a zombie so his black turtleneck shirt wouldn’t make him sweat, he had to listen quietly as Hyungwon talked about how Hoseok helped him at gym, giving some free lessons about this new type of train brought from the Europe – and about how he was too tired from the gym to even suggest to have sex with the man (something that would happen sooner or later, as they all already knew).

“You told me about the fuck boy.” Although Kihyun shouldn’t complain so soon after his friend’s absence at the breakfast, turning his whole experience in a shitty meal, of course, he did as Hyungwon wanted to extend their afternoon conversation. “What about the other one?” An important subject before they get into the party, surely.

“Hyunwoo?”

“Oh, so the lifeguard already had a name.”

Suddenly, he was about to beg for a drink, realizing Hyungwon kept waiting for more than a name. “He’s fine, and actually seems to be very sweet. We don’t talk since the first day. “The Yoo has been too busy to share his time with two men. “So I…”

“So you should talk to him tonight.” His eyebrows were as raised as Hyungwon’s one when he finished his drink and stood up; looking too decided to Kihyun’s own good. “Excuse me?” He tried to say as his friend held him by the leather jacket, the same from the other night, but he wasn’t listening anymore. Hyungwon was all about carrying both to the outside, so they would find the party already happening; drinks, beautiful people, awful songs – certainly a party –, and Hyungwon didn’t stop walking until they’re leaned on the minibar counter.

“What?” Kihyun asked, giving up on the lip reading. The youngest gave him a ridiculously fake smile before taping his shoulder and whispering on his ear, a bit sensitive because of the tiny earing he was still using since the night before; whispering roughly, knowing it was the only way Kihyun would listen to him: “I don’t care if the fuck boy has the biggest cock in the ship if he’s messing with your head. Put it on its place and give the lifeguard a change, stupid creature.”

But his lips moving in a shy _“love you”_ , very unusual, Kihyun was very capable of understanding (before hiding a smile, pretending not to see it).

“Can I help you?”

“It depends.” Perhaps to call his attention, Kihyun put himself to clear his throat, licking his own lips and smiling as there was no pressure over his shoulders. Hyunwoo finally saw him there. “Can I have another drink for free?”

As the first night, he wore a dark shirt, this time with his tiny as signature on it, more as a uniform than before. At least now Kihyun was sure he wasn’t calling the man by the wrong name. His face was red and the other could see how suddenly he started to sweat, even if the wind was all on their favor while right above the blue light, emitting its color all through the counter.

Poor man, about to struggle with Kihyun’s brutal beauty.

“Oh. You.” He couldn’t saw much more, too distracted by all the shades of blue going down the man’s striped button up shirt; his collarbone visible to who else wanted to see it. “Um… Thought about talking to you earlier, but you seemed very relaxed at the pool; didn’t want to bother.”

“You wouldn’t bother, really.” A bit nervous, he started to bite his thumb, searching for the right words as Hyunwoo seemed to prepare a different drink to him. He took a long breath. “I’m _gonna_ miss it, mostly the pool.”

“It’s normal. You guys always miss it.”

Kihyun was too naïve to understand why Hyunwoo seemed so distracted; taking a long time to spill the drink into the decorated cup. He even tried to say something, to ask if there was everything fine with the man who has been so nice every time they find each other, but he was faster, pushing him the drink while suggesting in a timid way: “We can spend some time together, if you want. I mean… I'm almost in my break, so I have some minutes.”

“Oh. Um… Sure.” He had to swallowing quickly the first sip of it, so he could answer him properly; still kind of concentrated on its sweet taste in a mix of strawberry, maybe a bit of lime, and definitely rum. “No problem. I’m not going anywhere.”

Instead of doing the same, Hyungwon was already in nowhere to be found. After taking some notes about his friend’s situation, he wasn’t too annoyed by the loneliness. In fact, Kihyun felt better than he would expect as he walked relentlessly to the dance floor’s edge, knowing Hyunwoo could see him from the minibar, so he shouldn’t worry; too excited to stay right by him while he didn’t finish his work.

Kihyun was not into popular songs, so the unknown track didn’t cause him a thing. But the lyric, or what he could understand from that, felt familiar – maybe because it was talking to him, giving him an advice as he stepped back to find someone right behind his back; a solid and hot body, as rigid as himself, basically waiting to capture his attention.

Well, now he had it.

“So what do we got here?” As a predator, every movement of his seemed well thought; his very masculine perfume controlling Kihyun’s brain until he concentrate in his words. One thing he could affirm, by all the experiences he had along with Changkyun: he was something (besides Kihyun was still in doubt of its positives and negatives sides). “I thought you weren’t into the trip’s intention, babe.”

First, there was a piercing in one of his eyebrows – the very first thing he was capable of realizing. Kihyun was already tired of repeating it, but Changkyun could get fine with every shit, and perhaps it was why the other felt too shamed to answer him, feeling as he was making fun of his presence, as Kihyun could know the man was going to show up there and, with it, showed up too.

“Come on, Kihyun.” He swallowed dry as the space between them got even shorter. It hadn’t passed even a minute since he noticed his presence. What the… “Yesterday, you were such a speaker.” Oh, while begging for more, he probably meant, yes, he felt as a fucking narrator, which wasn’t the case and both knew.

Such a teaser.

After hearing Hyungwon comments over his body, Kihyun decided he wasn’t going to look at him; not in the way he was doing before, eating him alive through the eye contact. It doesn’t matter if his friend said it was about sex, so he shouldn’t be so involved, not even start with the “no sexualizing” thing, he wasn’t doing that – not even a look to his thick things above the tight jeans, revealing to much information with its volume.

Kihyun wasn’t ready for it.

“Am I interrupting?” Anyone else would deserve some thumbs up, along with a fake smile, so they would go back to the conversation that more sounded as a monologue. But not that man, no; too sweet Kihyun wouldn’t have the courage to ignore him. Or at least that’s how he was, since Hyunwoo seemed a bit different in front of them, now. “Changkyun.”

The change of his voice tone has got Kihyun confuse, turning in his direction just to find out Hyunwoo only had eyes to Changkyun – and not in a romantic way, though.

“Hyunwoo.” Silently, they stared each other. And if the lifeguard didn’t know Kihyun’s name before, it seemed the right moment to be officially introduced. “Not your area, as I know.”

“I’m covering Jooheon’s day off. Someone had to be the unlucky this time.” Kihyun really felt as things were starting to get softer, until Changkyun take a keycard from his pocket, pushing it into Hyunwoo’s direction. “Can you bring me a drink? Pure.”

He didn’t seem happy as he went back to the minibar, during his short break. Kihyun wouldn’t either, although all he could think of was the humorous look in Changkyun’s face, which didn’t sound the same when he opened his mouth again. “Is he your companion? Hyunwoo convinced you to come?” Not even half excited as before.

Truth is Kihyun was not used to that type of situation. Think that maybe Changkyun was jealous of him wasn’t an option. Impossible and he was being honest. But there was a chance he felt a bit bad for losing the man’s complete attention, and it was still too much for his insecure mind; smiling from the inside when Changkyun ran his tongue through his own red lips, disconcerted.

“Relax. I’m not jealous at all.” It didn’t mean Kihyun was hoping to hear him saying it. “But you should have told me about you both.” It was almost as Changkyun didn’t care. Probably it was all about some man’s code that Kihyun wasn’t into. Probably they would have some things to talk now that Hyunwoo seemed to feel the tension between them.

It should matter, but it did, so he never denies it.

 _“I can leave with you and…”_ No, it would be too rude. “ _I’m not with him, but…”_ No, he wasn’t planning to tell him the truth. _“Are you angry about it?”_ No, it wasn’t Kihyun’s type; going straight to the point.

“Thought you didn’t mind about sharing.” Shivers, again, ran down his spine, just as when he saw Changkyun’s surprise expression hours before. It was his new desire: to be as a bombshell to him.

He wanted to feel his mouth again, sobbing with the sensation, fighting for some pure air as the other wouldn’t let him breathe properly; already missed it, carrying his own hands to Changkyun’s chest, pretending it wasn’t much more than he even thought he could do, not that confident the man wouldn’t ask him to stop.

At the end, before even getting closer to a brave kiss, he felt Hyunwoo’s presence – just as easy as he knew the man from a whole life. “Here. Your drink.” Gave back the keycard, ready to go back to his place and ignore the lump in his throat. It was very confusing to Kihyun; having they both right by his side after Hyungwon tries to clarify the situation, motivating him to do something.

He couldn’t say no to Changkyun.

But he didn’t feel as saying it to Hyunwoo too.

“Where are you going?”

Mind-blowing as only Changkyun could be, it was him to hold the bartender by the dark t-shirt, scaring both of them – Hyunwoo, since he wasn’t expecting it, and Kihyun, not only confused but impressed with his maturity while dealing with the situation (or maybe because the man did everything he wanted to do, but didn’t have the guts to).

Fuck off. His mind started working building a massive tension, something he didn’t need when Changkyun already had his hands on his hips, right behind his body while waiting Hyunwoo positioning.

He didn’t need to imagine how it would feel to be their; having their hands all over his body just as the red-head woman from the first night, being watching through the window, receiving multiple touches, over stimulated. He didn’t need it – no way.

But when was it as he wanted to?

Since he’d got into the ship, it was all about everything he always thought about doing, about his fears and about denying his wants. Mostly, Changkyun was the biggest representation of how Kihyun needed something to take him from the ground, to push him up without even knowing if he would come back.

His mind was all about it; good and submissive, his body was all about obeying; carrying his hands to Hyunwoo’s strong arms; locking him into his embrace and being shared, took care, while in the middle of them.

“Stay a bit more.”

Songs would be reproduced, people would step on his feet and throw his body back as he’s a volley ball; fuck it. Every single second that followed Hyunwoo’s fingers caressing his tummy, slowly, was worth it. Not because of them, but because of the liberty behind unbuttoning part of his shirt without blushing; liberty behind being sober, but dancing just as he was drunk, sweating as his body was ready to eliminate every drop of alcohol from his bloodstream.

Liberty behind rubbing himself against their body, against two incredible handsome men, and act just as nothing was happening.

Perhaps it was what the woman was looking for into the room, and all the other people; searching this sensation. If Kihyun once had such dirty thoughts before, he couldn’t even remember; thoughts about how Hyunwoo taking care of him with his soft mouth, now over his neck but, mentally, right between his legs, while Changkyun would fulfill him just as the night before; his thick fingers scissoring inside of Kihyun as the lifeguard would push all of his cock against the inside of his cheek.

Soft.

As if it wasn’t too hot in there, he could feel Changkyun’s lips right against his lobe; soft and ridiculously wet as he said, just as a command: “Meet me in your hallway.”

As in the lounge, two nights before, he heard _Purple Rain’s_ entrance; its melody forcing him to forget completely about the cold wind against his back, no one to protect him. For long minutes, he kept his eyes closed, his heart out of control and his mouth shut – it was for the best.

Deep in his mind, somewhere, there was a voice asking him why was he still standing in the middle of the dance floor, feeling the lifeguard and bartender’s skin right against his, when there was someone else just waiting for him, just as there wasn’t a choice for a handsome man as Kihyun should be; no alcohol through his veins to justify his acts.

Prince’s voice kept on for a long time, he should say, but his mind got in a deep silence as he felt the hardcore sensation running through his body. Freedom, he thought at first; trying to find a synonym, thinking and thinking while _Kiss_ filled the open room.

He never showed up, but it wasn’t about Changkyun. It was about the same boy who spend the night sobbing in a bathroom, dying inside because of the anxiety that a simple concert caused; anxiety, the first one to appear when he needed to feel as sane as he was during the slice of time; between them and, later, alone.

No suffocating.

No isolation.

No pity cries.

Alone, suddenly; he felt as he could come alone, just with the wind against his wet skin and the thoughts which was still running through his mind.

Oh, sure!

 _Inhibition_ was the ideal word; every drop of blood turning into it: inhibition – enough so Kihyun would turn into someone new, only for one minute, only for one night.

There was no better feeling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what y'all thought about it.
> 
> twitter: @cxmistry.


	5. Better Think Twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back.... (sooner as I thought I'd be).  
> It should be updated next week, but I'm really excited about writing the next chapter, so I thought it might be a good idea to publish it now, even though I've been a bit insecure about this one.  
> So I really hope y'all enjoy it (seriously)!!  
> x

At 8 a.m., the ship anchored in Phuket Port.

Most passengers gave up on leaving it earlier, so they could enjoy the whole city before the ship sail again – in part, those who went out last night (which made Kihyun thanks God, and Hyungwon, their drinks were free, since things got out of his control during the party); too much information for such a short period of time, to be honest.

Even after his nap, Yoo could not feel sober – wasn’t talking about the alcohol at all. Laid in the shared king bed, he could still feel the taste of lime, mixed with ecstasy and sexual tension; tasting as libertinage, running his bloodstream and keeping him up half-night; stopping him from starting a new day, a new morning, without the livid memory of hours before.

No one said a single word during their way to the 12th floor, searching a free seat in the middle of all the passengers. They didn’t have this type of problem since day one, so surprisingly they had to join a couple in their breakfast time – could not complain about them, anyhow; a good reason to escape from talking about things Hyungwon wanted to while Kihyun only wish was to stay at his bedroom through the rest of the day.

And he thought it was possible, perhaps, if Hoseok didn’t break into their morning to say it was his free afternoon, so he was joining them in their trip – now Kihyun had a free hand to complain.

Although he had to pick up a car to visit the famous temples around the port, since he wasn’t into staying at the beach with both other couples (the recent known along his friend and Hoseok), it didn’t make him less humorous, even if everything seemed too distant to take a walk without getting lost; having to spend money on taxis.

At least it meant some time to think about himself (alone).

Yesterday was nothing but revealing, starting with Hyunwoo’s proposal, aiming for being next to Kihyun; a surprise. It should be easy to tell him no, or saying he was either interested (or maybe more) in another person, who wasn’t him, even if he’d been showing himself as an amazing man to be close to. While Hyunwoo was a full mug of tea, refreshing and sweet, Changkyun felt more like a hot cup of black coffee – strong, burning his throat in every gulp.

Changkyun was not easy to swallow (and, unfortunately, Kihyun was only talking about his stressful personality). It wasn’t fair asking Hyunwoo to stay, so he could ask Kihyun, minutes later, to leave him alone. It doesn’t matter what was his intention with it; it wasn’t fair – not when Hyunwoo couldn’t be more as a gentleman through the night; an exemplary companion.

Almost 3 a.m., Hyunwoo left his position by the minibar, taking the passenger to his room. Kihyun felt as a teenager, shyly holding him by his shoulders and locking him into his arms; a soft hug after drinks and rubs. There was no pressure, so they didn’t kiss, and both were fine with it while listening to a _Tiny Dancer’s_ remix, spreading its melody through the speakers before they finally say good night.

If felt weird to realize Changkyun and Hyunwoo already known each other – even if it was a bit obvious, later, when the newbie pushed his own head above the shower’s cold water; freezing, to be honest, since he was worried about the other two but still horny from the moments he just had (not his fault); trying to end this sensation before Hyungwon show up, asking to use the micro bathroom.

He felt happy after too much weight over his shoulders; so tired he almost crawled into the balcony’s direction, still naked, just to feel the wind against his whole skin; fresh; feeling so comfortable with himself, at least while alone, that it didn’t seems the same Kihyun at all.

He dressed his gray fluffy robe and slept quietly, after all.

But Kihyun wasn’t even close to be quiet when he stopped by the 5th floor, pretending not to search for Hyunwoo, who must be resting for the night, while walking to the large theater; sending a quick text message to Hyungwon, so he would know his friend was already inside the ship – lucky him, wasting his time with his pseudo-boyfriend.

He had a lot of fun inside the empty room. People didn’t seem to be that interested, since it was Kihyun and two more couples watching the competition happening up in the stage, but he could not deny it was a nice experience to watch people cooking right in front of him, stressed by the clock ticking above their heads – a temporary desk with its kitchen accessories, improvising a _masterchef_ thing (surprisingly funny when Kihyun didn’t even know how to fry a good egg on his own).

Alone, he gets the elevator and stops by the restaurant on the 12th floor, taking a slice of pizza and a coke – he was friends enough with the waitress to ask her to drop a bit of liquor into his patch. Again, Kihyun wasn’t an alcoholic, he didn’t need the drink to keep going on, but it definitely could help him through the way.

Mostly when he’d got into his bedroom’s hallway.

Sometimes he was afraid of entering this cold monotone large space, too quiet right when he was alone, but nothing compared to the way his heart skipped a beat, dying slowly as his eyes focused on the body leaned on his room’s door; a painful moment until his legs start working again, just as his brain, so he could admit it wasn’t an illusion, that _he_ remembered where to find Kihyun.

There he was, Changkyun; sexiest than the usual.

“What are you doing here? Why...?” Too much pressure; the type Kihyun would avoid with all his soul while clearing his throat, trying to find something to say, or somewhere to hide. “Hi.” There was no way he could run away when Changkyun already saw him, so he did his best to smile and pretend his mind was not about to blow.

Fearing himself, he took his way almost in slow motion; the keycard still between his fingers, as the toy he needed to keep him away from the anxiety. “Won’t you invite me to enter?” Next to Changkyun, it always seems even harder to listen to his voice, sounding too rough, too reckless. But he heard it too well, so it was impossible to resist without unlocking the door and letting him in.

Both towels were above his bed, clutter but dry. An envelope, the one he forgot about since they arrived, was still forgotten over the TV. His make-up spread above the red suede sofa, right beside the pink shirt he used the other night. A complete mess, in which Changkyun’s eyes didn’t stop for a second. Since he’d got into the room, his feet drove him directly to the balcony; being smooth while Kihyun stopped to take his shoes, kicking them quickly so he could follow his new guest.

“So why didn’t you show up last night?”

Funny how things work.

Kihyun knew as much as Changkyun.

After whispering against his ear, sending him shivers he couldn’t even affirm was only because of him, he went out. That’s the explanation. How would he know why his body didn’t follow his brain’s command? Or why would he obey when he was in the middle of such an incredible experience, with two other men who seemed to share from this same feeling?

He didn’t have an answer. He didn’t even think there’s an answer.

“Oh.” He was rubbishing, incapable of saying every word he knew Changkyun wouldn’t be happy to hear. “Um… First, can I ask you not to smoke in here?” Sure he was rubbishing. Obviously his face was as red as the sofa, as warm as his body when between the other two hours ago; certainly. “I’m not into smoking and… anyway. Thanks.”

Sometimes it felt as Kihyun didn’t care about Changkyun at all, about what he thinks about him or what he wanted from the newbie, just as last night when Hyunwoo’s presence, along with the liberty for doing what he felt like doing, erased him completely. But other moments were hard to decipher, as Kihyun stopping right in front of him, watching the frown between his eyebrows, and his thick fingers while he pushed the cigarette inside its pack; so relaxed against the balcony, every slice of his matching with the blue horizon, Kihyun forgot absolutely he was still waiting for an answer; eyes connected for a short period, until everything come back to its usual rhythm.

“You still _wanna_ hear me? For real?” Rhetorical, he asked, hardly swallowing the saliva; lips starting to get dry. “I was dancing and having fun, so I didn’t feel in the mood to leave so early, I think?”

“Not in the mood?” Nearly interrupting Kihyun, words escaped fast from his beautiful pink mouth; high raised eyebrows showing how impressed he was, perhaps baffled. “You seemed _very_ into it, honestly. What’s the problem?” Distinct from the other nights, he truly sounded honest; no sexual tension, no extremely confident acts; just him.

“Was that too much, with Hyunwoo there?”

Sounds funny to hear him mentioning the other’s name as it was forbidden; almost sounding as a whisper compared to the rest of his sentence. But not the type would make him laugh – not in front of him, not about the situation they were arguing over.

“That’s it.” Although thinking of Hyunwoo could make him sob, at least (anytime), he shut his mouth while listening to Changkyun quick drama. “You weren’t comfortable about him, right? I knew it, and...”

“No. What… No, he wasn’t the problem at all!”

_This_ would make him laugh.

Hyunwoo and problem didn’t even fit the same sentence; didn’t seem possible. Such a sweet person as him, even when Changkyun just appeared at the party asking for a drink, didn’t deserve his doubt. Kihyun was sure he wasn’t the problem (maybe more as a solution, so he wouldn’t die from thinking about Changkyun during the whole trip).

“So I was the problem.”

“All that attention was just… too unusual. I felt suffocated, maybe.” His nails were too aggressive against his nape, but Kihyun couldn’t stop running them through the sensitive area; nervous. “But it didn’t mean I don’t want you here.” Nervous, since every single word sounded as a big error of his. “I swear I want it, for now.” Perhaps because Kihyun was terrible with words. And acts. And everything else.

“For now?” Once he thought Changkyun’s humorous mood was impossible to be beat. He was wrong, definitely, but he only realizes it when he hears his loud laugh, almost painful to his sensitive ears; still relaxed while watching him walk around, just before pushing his tiny body against the balcony; as hard as when he did the same against the dark room’s gelid wall; serious as fuck. “For now, while Hyunwoo is too busy, or what? Still don’t get what you’re trying to say, babe.”

Between his arms, Kihyun was not able to exist. Somehow, it was all about the warm breath against his neck, and the cold fingers running through his face, caressing his pinky cheeks, kissing his skin – intentionally driving Kihyun away from any doubt he ever had about Changkyun’s capacity of taking care of him, of keeping him calm and completely _in his mood._

“I’ve…” Even swallowing seemed painful when his mouth was still so close to his pale skin; lips on his ear, sucking it slowly before licking his own lips. So sensual Kihyun felt even more confuse in his phrase. “You’ve got it wrong, _Changky_...” Words dying ridiculously when their mouths meet again; things running out of control as he felt his tongue right on his lips.

How could his personal hell taste as paradise?

“I’ll deal with Hyunwoo later.” Whispers against his wet lips making it hotter – could feel his face getting even redder; shivers through all his body. “Now this is about _you_ , only; about how you seem stressed without letting me take care of you last night. Am I wrong?” He tries to say no, but Changkyun’s sassy laugh is back, just as the usual look into his eyes; the one which could make Kihyun jump from the balcony without even saying a word. “So we _gonna_ solve this, fine?”

Although he wouldn’t say no (wasn’t even capable of it), Kihyun missed the feeling of having an option. Even if he’d tried to open his mouth, nothing but his noisy moan would be heard; all members trembling as Changkyun’s hands found its way inside his baggy dark pants – and he’d never be prepared enough to deal with it, being the quietest person in the ship while getting undressed.

“Can we just… I mean, why can’t we go back to the room?” A boring song was playing in the 12th, so they could hear it very well from the balcony, besides other people’s talk on other rooms. So his ask was actually reasonable, and not just because he felt insecure about continuing as Changkyun dropped his pants.

“Do you have any problem with being out here?” Besides the sign on the wall, affirming it was forbidden to have sex in the balcony, no; there was no problem at all. But a thought came to his mind as Changkyun got into his knees, right between his legs: for God’s sake, at the end of the trip, Kihyun will have seem him more on his knees than in any other way; ready to do what both wanted to happen. So how could he answer anything different from his shy _“no, that’s fine”_?

And if he wasn’t fine, he would get very soon with Changkyun’s acts, burning his soul as the devil he seemed to be; forcing him not to look down or their moment wouldn’t last too long. Kihyun didn’t need too much to feel sensitive, after long months with no sex, so it would be a surprise if he didn’t feel so pleased already.

Wet licks came through his cock, provocative, along with the saliva dripping on its tip; signs of a thirsty Changkyun who couldn’t control his own excitement, being predictable as he buried the other’s dick on his mouth; sucking it so greedy Kihyun had to hold tight to the balcony’s support; too good to even remember about how unsure he was before, suddenly shameless.

Changkyun was not patient, even though Kihyun was sure he tried sometimes; not the type who builds up the tension, or waits to be sure about what his companion really needs. No. He already knew what Kihyun needed from a distant look, certain of every step of his as he pushed the man’s shirt up, revealing his naked chest but never taking his eyes off of his.

He was the type who carries his smart fingers to his nipples, wet from saliva and sweat, and pulls it hard, not even thinking about his pain, about how resistant Kihyun could be; twisting them but rewarding him while keeping his tip so close to his throat, blowing it without even gagging – extremely good so Kihyun could really see stars.

For real, throwing his head back, he could see the clouds fading away, evaporating slowly and giving stars the chance of shining in its appearance, only capturing his attention for a few seconds. Changkyun deserved it more, dedicated to keep him relaxed; barely breathing as he runs his tongue to his balls, sucking them carefully before looking up, finding the dark eyes which couldn’t even get away from him.

Changkyun was so fucking pretty if he wanted to devour Kihyun, he’d accept to be eaten very happily. If it was a wish of his, raising the decorated eyebrow with its piercing, Kihyun would stop what he was doing (basically stop suffering for his amazing mouth, drooling between his legs, keeping him so wet it was ridiculous) and obey; agreeing quietly as turning around as showing himself to him, accepting whatever he had to offer, whatever he wanted to give him, even if it was his cock, hard and wet, breaking in abrupt and quickly; no warning, only pleasure.

Truth is Kihyun was living for the moment Changkyun would eat him out, opening his ass, making him all wet, until he slams into him; being impossible to still cry quietly when their hips starts moving, when his hands are back to his dick, stroking it fast, an expert in it, pushing Kihyun to his edge – just as he was doing; pressing his balls, saliva running through his perineum, its wet sound spreading in the air so any curious passenger could realize what was happening in there.

He couldn’t stop moaning, but at least he tried not to come yet.

Worthless, he’d say.

“What...?” His lips twitched as it seemed to have no more words to say; being hit by a cold water bucket, having his excitement pushed away when Changkyun’s hands leaved his sensitive body; so close to come he’d feel the pain in his balls; no warm lips around them anymore. “Where are you going?” His dry throat hurt as hell.

As Hyunwoo assumed a gigantic place in his mind, he had no time to really appreciate Changkyun’s visual on that afternoon; dressed with a pale yellow shirt, looking bright as ever in his short jeans; a pure and beautiful person – at least before pissing Kihyun off; making him dress his pants quickly, soon following the other through the room; stressed by all the pain from not coming when he felt like doing.

In front of the mirror, Changkyun ran his fingers through his dark hair, putting himself together before cleaning his mouth; traces of the newbie’s pre-cum still drying on its corner. And if he wasn’t stronger than his desire, licking and tasting the man while walking to the door, he would go back and finish what they started; too weak to leave him.

But Kihyun didn’t have the same mercy last night.

“See you tomorrow at midnight.” That was Chankyun; sweaty, extremely red, but sounding as confident as early, as always – pity Kihyun, feeling just as fearless as the man for a moment. “You’d better think twice before leave me waiting.”

So he leaves, as sudden as he entered; not only leaving the room, but Kihyun with his hard cock and a mind full of frustration; full of blame.

♠

“Um… What type of hurricane passed through here?”

“Changkyun’s one.”

They’ve been sailing for less than two hours, but it was the first time he saw Hyungwon’s face since the very start of the afternoon. In some minutes, dinner would be over, so he really wanted to ask his friend if he has eaten properly, without Hoseok to take his attention away from such an important thing as his meal time – but Kihyun was still buried in frustration, so he wasn’t capable of changing the subject.

“Right, then. The _fuckboy_ again.” It was not his intention, but soon he started answering Hyungwon’s questions it turned into a speech – letting it off steam. “What did he do this time?”

Hiding some facts, as the whole sexual part right in the balcony, he told him everything that was happening; including how shitty was his advice last night. “Damn.” The strange part was to realize he was sat on the red sofa, but still fully dressed, without even taking his shoes while listening to his friend; not a bit confortable. “But you really had to say those things? His reaction… It isn’t a surprise, overall.”

“I just did everything you said!” As a kid, he was ready to get into a fight. “Mostly talk to Hyunwoo when I didn’t even want it, just because you insisted.”

“Of course. And I almost made you fuck both of them in the middle of the dance floor.” Curt, he established; hands on his pocket, trying to take something from them. “Sure I did, but you’d better stop being so stubborn because I’ve got something for you.”

Last time Hyungwon bought him a present, it was a ticket to a massage house, but he discovered it was for free since his friend already bought himself a ticket before. And then, as reward, he bought him a fucking cat (which Kihyun’s allergic and couldn’t stay with). So Kihyun was ready to say he was fine, he didn’t need a present. He didn’t need a relief after so much stress, for sure, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t surprise as Hyungwon almost rubbed the ticket on his face.

One ticket to the beauty salon. For free.

“How did you get this?”

“I won it on bingo.” With a smile on his face, Hyungwon wasn’t even tired of showing Kihyun how lucky he could be – so ridiculous. “Thing is what am I _gonna_ do with it, since I’m not into changing my hair?” He laid on the sofa, pretending not to offer the tickets to the other. “Poor Hyungwon, so lonely he doesn’t even have someone to share this, don’t you agree?”

Silence covered them both; Hyungwon back to his smile, Kihyun not in the mood, but still kind of into the idea of accepting his invitation.

“You know I hate you, right?”

“Well, it’s reciprocal, but I already signed it in your name, so start thinking about what you’re going to do. You have an hour.” He entered the bathroom and left the surprised Kihyun laid on their bed; too confuse to even move when he heard his voice coming from the other room. “Choose a color to impress!”

Blond.

He took less than a minute to remind about the man along Changkyun the first time they met; so confident and good-looking with the blond hair in between the man’s fingers, the way Kihyun wished to be.

But anyway, it didn’t matter if he liked it. He was doing it for himself, so he would feel better as he looked in the mirror and remember everything that has been happening since his arrival; too much pressure during all those moments; too many sexual situations for someone whose sexual life was almost dead.

He wasn’t saying his visual would change it (but it was exactly what he was saying when Hyungwon left the bathroom, ready to go).

He made a decision.

“How am I _gonna_ look blonde?” Next to the curtains, clean as sand, he compared the color to his dark hair, imagining how it would go on him. “It sounds bullshit. What would _you_ say if you saw me with this color, um?”

Hyungwon’s look was everything. Even if Kihyun wasn’t sure about his decision, it was clear his friend wouldn’t let him give up on it. He could even imagine how pretty he would look with a different hair, some he never used before. He could imagine people’s reaction, just as his, when they see the wavy hair even clearer.

Hyungwon could almost hear what certain person would say.

“Well… Lucky Changkyun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, I was a bit insecure about this one, so let me know what y'all thought about it!!
> 
> twitter: @cxmistry


	6. Eyes Closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're halfway through and things are finally starting to get intense (at least I think.........).  
> Hope y'all enjoy it because the best is yet to come, and that's pretty much it!
> 
> (please read the notes at the end).

Truth has to be told: Kihyun can say from second one there’s a different mood around him.

Things couldn’t be perfect, of course, so he knew the annoying headache just came to stay. Yet, nothing else to complain while holding his earphones, with a big bright smile on his face, walking up the stairway to the restaurant; feeling so damn hungry he was skipping some steps through his way.

People were looking, he noticed. Being stared wasn’t a new thing when Kihyun knew how handsome he was – in a humble manner –, still it was a bit surprising to realize he made a good decision choosing his hairstyle; crawling to the beauty salon, so tired of that day he almost slept over the swivel chair, and trusting Hyungwon (who was reading a random magazine) would pay attention on what was happening, so the hairdresser wouldn’t screw up his precious hair.

He did, for his own good – Kihyun was ready to shave his soft beautiful hair if he didn’t, no doubt. And as the dark-haired was very smart (or at least knew how to keep alive), the Yoo could see his smile across the room, sitting alone at a table by the window; almost seeming too melancholic for someone who was showing his teeth.

“You’re scaring me.” He says, slowly pulling the seat and joining the younger one; a weird silence being along them. “For God’s sake, just stop smiling so hard.”

Kihyun had a croissant on his plate, ready to discover if it tasted as good as it looked. But instead, he took a second to just sit and stare the other back; eyes connected until one of them give up first.

The blond one wins, as always.

“Sorry. Think I’m still a bit impressed you’re so fucking fine with this hair.” Hyungwon hisses before finishing his apple juice; waiting for the moment Kihyun would finish his breakfast; so subtle sitting there in silence, it made the whole situation feels weird.

“Why are you wearing gym clothes?”

See. Both had to deal with each other for almost every day of the year, during so many years of work Kihyun preferred not to count (or he would cry over his friend’s shoulder, thinking about how working was shit). So Kihyun was not surprise to see the other rubbishing, even though it was rare as the two of them agreeing with something. “Fuck. At this time, the guy cannot stand with you there anymore. Come on... Let him breathe for a sec!”

“He didn’t complain when we fucked after his expedient.”

Kihyun chokes with the food.

“Straight to the point… Damn.” He nods, drinking some water and breathing properly, so he can keep talking. “So it finally happened?”

“That’s all you have to ask?”

“I’m actually avoiding asking too much because, guess what…” Just as the youngest did before, Kihyun smiles at him – full of irony. “Don’t want details, and you know it.”

What should be a silent start of morning turned into Hyungwon and his whispered voice, very open about how _open_ he was by now (so disgusting, though Kihyun already dreamed about the day he would feel that comfortable to talk about sex; about himself).

“Hate you.”

“Reciprocal.” The youngest follows him when he leaves the table; keeping in hand the plastic cup so he could pick up some more water; clearing his throat as Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Where are you going now?”

“Thought we could drink something, start it earlier today.”

“Um… I can’t.” And he probably wouldn’t accept anyway, mostly because he should be the first person to stop Kihyun as he asks for a drinking companion. “Hoseok is just waiting for me.”

Wind hits them hard when they cross the restaurant door, and the Yoo covers his arms with the gray towel he carries with him; not used to feel so cold with the sun shining over his head; so bright it could make him go blind.

Both looking at each other; mute until Kihyun breathes deeply.

“He’s messing with my trip.” He rubs his tongue on the top of his mouth; thinking for a second if he should say that and realizing he shouldn’t (but he did, at the same way). “I don’t like it.”

“Shut up. You gonna find something more interesting to do.”

“Like what?”

Last time he checked, Hyunwoo was still by the pool.

Not that Kihyun was paying attention or similar, of course.

Wednesdays were his favorites. Traffic used to be chilled, people were happier because it was close enough from the weekend to make some planes, to start going out for the happy hour (even though he was not a big fan of hanging with people from work – Hyungwon was a kind of excepting (sometimes), since they were more than bar friends).

However, it was the fifth night, so he had to survive three more nights of the look he received as Hyunwoo noticed him; three more nights of looking around to see if anyone saw the way they smiled at each other.

Three more painful nights.

When he looks back to Hyungwon, he’s not there anymore.

Typical.

“Morning, Hyunwoo.”

His skin was on fire when he took his pants, leaving it close to the board, since there was no one to take care of his stuff while he was in the pool. The worst part of it was to know _he_ was right there, looking at him with a certain shame, mostly desire, and Kihyun would undress in front of him in the same way; leaving his cellphone between his clothes and stepping down the stairs to the water.

At first, he didn’t want to wet his hair, but soon he was hiding from Hyunwoo, swimming with his tummy glued to the bottom of the pool, following the way that would lead into the presence right at the board.

“You look amazing.” Even with the wet hair and red face, he could see something beautiful on his simple traces; almost hard to believe. “I mean… Had a good night of sleep?”

No. He couldn’t even remember how his night ended, after such a frustrating end of afternoon as the one he had.

Um…

“Think you can say that.”

“Didn’t saw you around. Stayed at the tropical party?”

It felt strange how informal Hyunwoo sounded; in a way Kihyun didn’t expect. They look at each other, one of them waiting for an answer and the other just staring for no reason – and as Hyunwoo feels lucky for being the one admiring the water running down his gorgeous face, Kihyun stops for a second and just breathe, like he didn’t do since he woke up.

Hyunwoo is handsome; probably too random, though.

It’s not like he didn’t realize it before, of course – two nights ago, all he could think of was the fact that man didn’t ask him to join him at his bedroom (probably because he couldn’t, as any other employee). But at this point, it seemed different; as now, without Changkyun controlling his thoughts (this quick second didn’t count), Kihyun could take him as an option, in a sexual way.

Adorable, but still able to make him feel horny with one look.

“I decided to sleep earlier; try to enjoy the pool this morning.”

Adorable, always so shy around the other it was almost a fact his ears would go red, just as his cheeks, before he breathes deeply and run away from Kihyun’s eyes; still playing with his thick fingers, too nervous, and making the passenger notice all the visible veins on the back of his pretty hands – fuck, he didn’t even drink before having all those thoughts.

“So you’ll stay here.”

“I’ll stay here.” It isn’t a question, but Kihyun answers it almost as a whisper; licking his wet red lips and drowning again, so no one would see how affect he was by his own perv mind.

“Good.”

When Kihyun goes back to the board, eyes wide open, Hyunwoo isn’t there anymore – he was not an expert, but it seemed strange when the lifeguard should be there all the time. It took some minutes to see the red shirt guy crossing the pool area, and even if his clothes weren’t so vivid, he would be noticed for holding a large chair with only one hand, keeping the other too busy with a glass of water.

Kihyun was thirsty – dry lips, burning throat; truly thirsty.

There’s when the man leaves the chair by the pool, relaxing his huge body right in from of Kihyun, he realizes how fucked up he is. So much mess growing up inside of his brain that he couldn’t be blamed, no way; not when Hyunwoo had the whistle suspended on his neck, the sleeve of his shirt too tight on his strong arms, thighs comfortably kept in the black baggy pants, and a stupid volume on the center of it.

For God’s sake, Kihyun had to stop thinking with the other head.

“Can I ask you a thing?” Approaching a bit more, he holds tight on the blue board, trying to capture the attention of a person he shouldn’t let so disconcerted. It was hard to remember Hyunwoo had a function up there. “How long have you been working here?”

After five nights in a roll, he felt as Hyunwoo didn’t have to think too much before answering anything. Even when he had the opportunity to say something, to explain him about the cruise at the first night, at the lounge, he seemed in need to pull Kihyun out of there, so he could be comfortable again; no more pressure.

He licks his lips, gluing the large back on the chair.

“Since my graduation day, I’d say.” Kihyun wished he had the courage to ask his age; cheering silently so he could say some random year which would help him to discover how old was him. “Think I had my first experience with cruises just two weeks after prom; trying not to act as an inexperienced kid, which I was, only because I knew it was a nice chance for someone who didn’t know what to do with his diploma.”

“Never had another job but… this?”

He didn’t want to sound as if it was a problem (although it was), but it was already said, what took Hyunwoo back to thinking too much about his words; shaking his head, checking the area around them, and swallowing dry as a uncomfortable thought had just hit him in the face.

“Once a passenger offered me a job in Europe, and I thank myself for being reasonable about all the money he said it involved.” He twitches his mouth, licking it quick and almost imperceptible. “First, I refused because I was completely addicted to this routine; mostly after starting with the… _swinger cruises_.” In silence, Kihyun hears every word of his, avoiding interrupting even when he stops himself before using the term during the talk. “But then I just felt a bad thing for the idea of crossing the map with a complete stranger.”

Something he had to point out about the employees was how brave they were. Even though they were paid for it, leaving their families and homes for months should not be easy – it wouldn’t be easy to Kihyun, although he didn’t have too much contact with his parents. And he had been thinking about this since last night – about leaving all he built to try new things (not necessarily a professional experience, but talking about his… love life).

“People here can be very nice, and I can’t complain about my function.” He shrugs, pointing to his own shirt; looking at the white cross on his chest while hiding a smile, right before asking: “You’re a lifeguard, and... what else?”

“An incredible bartender.” The passenger rolls his eyes, agreeing silently since he tasted some of Hyunwoo’s drinks two nights ago; the fateful night. And from the look they share, probably the same thought cross their minds. “And sometimes I stay at the check-in desk, but only when they need a Korean translator.”

He thinks about asking where he’s from, but something tells the Yoo he shouldn’t ask such a thing when his motivation wasn’t curiosity, but checking if their cities, or even states, where even close.

Not that he wanted to see Hyunwoo after the end of his trip, or any other man he met there, obviously.

“What did you graduated for?”

“Tourism. At least the cruise helps me finding people from the area. Think the problem’s in me, refusing to dream bigger than this.” He sounds so honest it leaves Kihyun’s heart warm.

Life didn’t take him to where he thought it would, as it did to the lifeguard, so he felt related to the situation. Kihyun dreamed about the end of school and the start of college, and then he started dreaming of what to do when it finally had finished, now with a special friend as Hyungwon, and he didn’t find anything around to be picked up as an option.

As he had spent his time trying to have a diploma, just to notice he had no idea of what to do with that but suspend it on his parents’ wall; only an adornment.

“And you enjoy this lifestyle?”

So here’s the thing: Kihyun tries hardly to change the subject, even if that wasn’t the best one to jump into, so his good intention should be considered when Hyunwoo almost gags with the saliva; nervous again. “You’re not in a random cruise, whatsoever.”

Hyunwoo didn’t seem to be the kind of man who would tie him up before fucking Kihyun senseless, no – it was Changkyun’s description, certainly. He didn’t have the manner, almost predictable, so the Yoo was never excited for his next step. Sometimes it was good, because Kihyun could do things without fearing Hyunwoo’s reaction; he already knew which it would be. But by the other hand, he missed something along the feeling of wanting him, and being wanted back.

“I’m not.” He’s rubbishing, running from answering it, so Kihyun dives back to the water, giving the man some minutes to breathe, alone, so they’d start another conversation.

Kihyun wanted to believe he was under the cruise’s influence, but more than that, he truly wanted to be sure he was going to feel Hyunwoo’s big hand choking him to the edge, as soon as he asked to; his body crushing his against any flat surface. Not the vanilla shit he was used to, but everything he refused before.

He forgets the topic, for now.

He believes their talk isn’t over, at all.

“You’re a good companion, Kihyun; can’t deny it.” He’s still red when calls the Yoo’s attention. The chair isn’t there to be seen and he plays with his whistle, already stand by the board. Ready to go. “But it’s the end of my shift.”

The passenger doesn’t feel tired, besides he looks at the clock over the stairway and realizes he’s been swimming alone for a long time. It doesn’t bother him, anyway, but something makes him stare at Hyunwoo before he is left, parting his lips to say: “I’ll be at the 13th floor tonight.” Very random as he really was. “So I think I need to rest either.”

And Hyunwoo might be wrong, watching the blond guy leaving the pool in that black and tight swim trunk, but he’s almost sure that was his way of calling him out, so they could have a moment as in the other night. He took too long to notice it while following every move of his; drying his hair with the gray towel, running the soft fabric through his body, pretending he didn’t know how it would affect the lifeguard. So yes, he took too long to understand what did he just said.

“We can meet there, if you want.” He swallows dry, noticing his mate, Jooheon, is already there for his shift. “I can find a way since it’s my night off; a way of spending some time out.” A bad idea, for sure; an employee couldn’t act as a passenger, just as Hyunwoo wanted to do, so he could join Kihyun.

A terrible idea, which was taking control of his brain.

“I’ll wait for you.”

Mostly, a terrible idea from the one who already had a companion for the night; a very jealous one, as he showed Kihyun last afternoon.

However, time flied while they were together.

It’s already lunch time when Kihyun goes back to the restaurant, and he refuses to leave the place without eating a full plate of sea food. He’s alone at his table since the place’s still empty; it’s exactly 11 a.m. when the employees open the door and let them get in.

And he could say time was running out, just as skipping some minutes so the night would come faster, at the moment he was just licking his lips, cleaning the ketchup from his white shirt (irritated for knowing it would let a stain) and smiling at the waitress, so she’d put some liquor at his plastic cup – something that just turned into a bad habit –, and what seemed five minutes later, he was already laid over their couch, listening to a random journalist while trying to take a quick nap; easy thing to do.

Although he couldn’t, tossing and turning over the bed.

Soon, Hyungwon was back to the room – sooner than he thought his friend was capable of letting Hoseok –, joining his H&H marathon because he couldn’t sleep either. And it just showed the blond one how the afternoon was close to its end, ridiculously fast.

Or it was his anxiety wanting the night to arrive anytime by now.

Right now, if it was possible.

“You know, tomorrow will be Hoseok’s night off.” Young Hyungwon splits his words as he wanted Kihyun to be envy of him. Both knew what was going to happen, anyway, but this time, maybe the first time during the day, he establishes a point: his next night would be exciting, but probably not as exciting than the one the Yoo was going to have. “I’m going to his dorm; don’t need to wait for me.” He twitches his lips, realizing he sounded a bit rude. “He said he could find a way of doing it, and his mate it’s out for his shift, so we’ll be alone.”

“Good for you.”

They don’t talk too much while they dress up. Kihyun is too tense to continue the conversation; trying to pick up the right clothes but ending up with the same black boots and leather pants he used in some of the other nights. He doesn’t even have dinner, the tension easily killing all his hungry. But he drinks a lot of courage, inside of a small cup, before running up the stairs; not even admiring the sky this night; no stars up there, because there were too many thoughts on his head.

No time for stars, no, but behind the thick glass someone shines, someone he’s been searching for but fearing the moment he would found him – and he does, as soon as he steps the 13th floor; fearing, only.

“Oh. Changkyun’s twink.”

An enjoyably known voice was heard; a short sentence, but which made lips move in a smile – not the passenger’s lips, for sure.

“Kihyun, _please._ ” He takes a deep breath; eyes now glued on the blond man by his side, watching his reflection through the window. “I’m no one’s twink, so I prefer to be called by my name.” Actually, he didn’t know exactly what a twink was, but it didn’t sound nice coming from the other’s pretty mouth.

“Kihyun, then.” At this moment, the recently blond felt so lucky to realize Minhyuk (yes, suddenly his name comes to his mind) wasn’t holding the cup with the bracelets again. “You shouldn’t waste your time out here, Kihyun. It’s our thematic night; no bracelets, only verbal rules.” _Damn._ “Soon the line will go down the stairway. And with soon I mean… more ten minutes, probably.” He checks on the expensive Rolex on his wrist, what makes Kihyun think about how much they receive for working there, in such a revealing function.

For a minute, he wishes he could see Minhyuk during a scene. He was beautiful, but not in a sexual way, so he couldn’t really imagine him doing something, besides annoying him every time they meet. To find the man working inside of the playroom would be a nice experience, if it wasn’t with Changkyun along him and if he couldn’t see Kihyun staring at him through the window.

“That’s pretty much it.” He says; his thin fingers closed around one of the passenger’s arms. “Theater is about to close, so you better hurry up.” And just when Kihyun finds he’s going to be alone, to suffer for his own anxiety, he’s being pushed to the inside of the room.

“No. I was… just looking, and…” _Quick. Sudden._ “Um… Fuck.”

He is in.

He never hated so much being there, being the one to call everyone’s attention with his new visual; all the eyes on him, as usual.

 _His_ eyes on him.

“Trying to escape?” Same white button-up shirt, same messed up dark hair, same tight pants, which would always make Kihyun runs his eyes to the man’s thighs; as a uniform. Again, he met his gorgeous face, with no window separating them. The biggest problem every time they crossed each other’s way outside the playroom: to not have an excuse to stop themselves. “You’re free to go, if that’s what you want. I cannot force you to stay.”

The room seems different from last time; less scary toys (or Kihyun was getting used to it), but more weird people around them. An instrumental song was playing and the passengers in there were in the mood, already; kissing, touching, causing envy on the Yoo, who stared at the other and swallowed dry, knowing things were a mess between them.

“I’m fine, Changkyun.” As confident as he could sound, he forces the best expression he can; the type of look he gives Hyungwon before convincing him he’s not drunk yet, or the one he gives to all the silly men who sees a rich ass boy on his place – certainly because of his pretty traces; soft and gentle eyes (for a sort of seconds, only). “Tense, but fine.”

It was hard to deal with some facts. Before going to the cruise, he refused to involve someone in his messy life because he didn’t feel safe enough for it, and casual relationships meant being in love after a week or two and, then, being kicked by an asshole who doesn’t want more than sex. So he was used to play with whoever he wanted to; one kiss, some touches, but nothing else; enough to come, eventually, but yet so frustrating not to find someone waiting for him at home.

And, don’t get him wrong, he didn’t expect a relationship from a person like Changkyun – mostly because Kihyun knew they didn’t have a love thing. But still, if the man wasn’t the one to chill while watching H&H, and ask some junky food in a rainy day, so they can do nothing together, then he had to be the one to get hard for Kihyun, swearing he could pound the young one’s ass until he comes painfully on his own abs.

“I saved a place for us, before it gets too full.”

So he was in between those two options, and Kihyun hated middle terms, even though he was the personification of it. And the passenger wouldn’t leave that trip without proving his point: beating him out of his way or fucking him good; accepting the fact Changkyun was a big representation of his steps, making him feel braver; courageous.

“Don’t need to treat me different. Or do you save places for every passenger?” Sudden as he arrived at the playroom, being pushed in there against his want, he felt as he was at the right place; fingers flying to the man’s shirt, playing with its buttons before pulling them from their holes. “I don’t think so.”

He could do that, show Changkyun how he could control himself and the situation around him; show the man he wasn’t another client of his, that he could take the lead and guide both of them through their meet – and fixing his white shirt collar, pulling his well-defined body to the sofa behind them; free from the other couples siting there before, but now being their witness as Kihyun parted his lips, confident, just jumping to his lap.

“I’ve been nice enough to you.” Each thigh in one of Changkyun’s side, surrounding his hips as the sofa allowed him to do. Legs not too separated, but enough to keep his crotch right under his covered ass. “Think it’s time to do things in my way. That’s my condition.”

His condition to continue moving against his cock; hands on his large shoulders, no direct touch until there – a torture for both, and yet his decision. All he had to do was stop looking around, still completely aware of the heads turned at their direction with the noisy sound of their bodies against the leather sofa; not only admiring his beauty but curious about who was the one trying to dominate Changkyun, the guy who they’ve been seeing since day one; charming and bold as hell.

“You look _so_ damn good tonight.”

“As in every other night.” Different from the dark-haired, Kihyun doesn’t say it slowly, splitting word by word almost without feeling it. He doesn’t, definitely, because he pretends to be alone in there; only they two, with no pressure about having Changkyun so close to him. “I appreciate your words, though. I really do.” Words that caused shivers down his body, and he wouldn’t admit while trying to assume the control.

Instead of letting the man under his body retort – probably ready to split some smart shit and make Kihyun rubbish –, the newbie touches Changkyun’s beautiful face, running the thin fingers over his traces, caressing the pale skin with his own lips as he didn’t think he was capable of; kissing soft and passionate.

He can’t stop pressing his wet mouth on the other’s neck, or on his red cheeks; silly enough to please him until forcing the tongue in between his lips, pulling it so Changkyun could suck it to the inside of his mouth. It was so good to feel his wet tongue, he could only think of it against his tight hole; rubbing his entrance so hungry Kihyun felt as he could cry over his lap with the memories coming back to his horny mind, with it affecting all his body, so soon he could feel the growing bone of his.

“Can’t stop thinking about your ass in those pants.” Again, word by word, Changkyun avoids stopping kissing his smirk only because of a comment. He still licks his smooth lips; sucking them so slow, yet so good, Kihyun can feel his cock twitching painfully inside of his tight pants. “Don’t even wanna take them from you.”

So good, Kihyun is hard as fuck without a proper touch.

“So don’t.”

Changkyun smirks against his mouth, just as the other did before.

He’s truly having fun with a sort of words, suddenly.

“Things don’t work like this in here, babe.” With his eyebrows raised high, the piercing right there to remind Kihyun how eccentric and good-looking Changkyun could be, he laughs quietly at his face, almost ripping the confidence out of him. “I already explained I’m here to take care of you, not the opposite.”

“But I thought…” Their mouths still so close, it gets hard to finish both sentences – mostly when Kihyun took his courage out of nowhere to slip the free hand, which wasn’t playing with the hair in Changkyun’s nape, between their bodies, touching his crotch over the thick pants, and having the pleasure to feel its length, salivating with it.

Certainly, words couldn’t be heard when the Yoo was too busy being amused by Changkyun.

“I know, babe. I can imagine what you’ve been thinking of.” It was not hard to guess, anyway. Kihyun has been all about sex since the moment someone told him he was getting it, after months without good sexual contact. It was easy to imagine, and his hard cock wouldn’t let him lie to the other.

However, even if Kihyun hasn’t his erection against Changkyun’s tummy, someone around them would notice how enjoyable it was for both – even more to the newbie, licking his mouth and moaning as low as he could when the dark-haired caressed his bottom lip, pressing his thick thumb on it, so Kihyun would have no option but opening his mouth, accepting its weight over his tongue.

“And I’d love to feel your mouth around my cock…” By the time, Kihyun’s already hypnotized by Changkyun’s smooth voice – he had to admit, although it wasn’t his fault, not when the other knew exactly what to say to make him (and probably half of that room) fall over his wrist, licking the tip of his thumb as he dreamed to do with the head of his thick cock, leaking it and swallowing everything he had to offer.

Something inside of Kihyun, the submissive, and biggest, side of his, cried out loud so perhaps he would react to Changkyun’s words, or to his hands falling to his hips, or to his eyes closing so slow it seemed he was going to the imagination world, or his mouth, so close to his, Kihyun could still feel it pulsing against him.

“You don’t know how many times I’ve got myself imagining you like this, so sensitive, rubbishing with my dick buried in your throat, then gagging ridiculously with it… fuck.” He moans, and Kihyun is sure people can hear it easily, since the room was almost quiet, even though it was so full the security didn’t allow anyone else to enter, for now. “But you better keep your hands to yourself, for your own good.”

Based on the way Changkyun looks at him, as he could take a piece of his with only one bit, Kihyun swears they’ll be kissing in less than a second; already closing his eyes and opening his mouth to feel it better when the other licks him again.

But nothing comes, beside the fall of the Yoo over the sofa, alone, having to look up to find Changkyun stood up in front of him, dressing the same expression that made Kihyun go back for more after their first meet; the expression he presumed that could mean all, everything or anything, yet never what it really meant: his subtle escape.

“Do nothing before I’m back.”

How to define _nothing_ when you’re already sat, barely breathing, and avoiding everyone’s look? (Kihyun didn’t want to tell other people he had no interest in them, and he almost missed the bracelet because of that.)

Besides its four walls, the room had no partition, so there was no way Kihyun wouldn’t follow Changkyun with his eyes, only stopping them on the man after admiring the whole place; nothing different to look at, but the faces he didn’t think he ever saw in there – in the ship, he means.

Anyway, seeing people sharing so much intimacy, with no shame of licking and sucking in front of each other, doesn’t seem such a thing anymore; not after watching them for the third time, or after being blow against the balcony of his room, or after the dark room experience.

Things that made him realize some stuff, mostly about his own.

He could say it was enough to learn some things about the other man either, about Changkyun, but soon it would turn into a lie, just when he appeared from nowhere, taking Kihyun’s breath away pulling him out of the sofa by the hair; fingers intertwined in its blond strands.

“Um… What yo–”

“It’s your punishment, babe.” There’s no time for talk as Kihyun caress his head; a sort of comfortable pain taking all of his attention from the harsh voice of Changkyun; soon having his back against the other’s chest, being pulled to his lap without seeing the opportunity to complain about it. “Shouldn’t let you take control during those minutes.  Now you already think you can control _me_.”

He just wanted to complain about how he couldn’t see his face in that position, or even continue to kiss his mouth (and Kihyun wanted it _so bad_ ). It wasn’t too much to ask. But Changkyun’s hands where still on his hips, keeping them glued and making it impossible for him to turn in his direction; a clever touch, since his hands just followed his command, different from Kihyun, who couldn’t even force himself to push the man’s arms and assume the situation another time. “Gonna teach you some things tonight, all of them about control… and who owns it.”

Kihyun heard a soft song coming from the speaker, surprising him to the point he almost jumps out of Changkyun’s lap. As if it was not enough, he pulls the newbie’s thick thighs apart, keeping his own legs between them, creating some space right next to his groin – and he reaches so close to Kihyun’s crotch, he holds his breath until he could not keep it anymore.

It was one of the facts he pointed about being near Changkyun: not breathing properly. He would always find a way of messing with him, making the Yoo dizzy with his touch, with his smell, without lots of efforts. Only one little thing and Kihyun would see himself falling over the other: his presence.

In part, Changkyun and his fingers were guilty too. How wouldn’t they be, running to the inside of his pants without a warning, the thick thumb rubbing the tip of his cock? No chance he would even be able to pretend having any control over the other; no way.

It was very hard to play god next to a real one.

“I’m going to try a new thing.” On the palm of his hand (Kihyun could feel its rubbery material against his inner thighs), the man kept holding something, hiding it from him. “I _really_ need you to signalize, by any time, if it seems too much for you, babe.” The wet mouth on his ear, going down through his neck, kissing the sensitive point on his nape (which Changkyun already seemed to know very well); _that_ was too much, by now.

Always over his expectations.

So when he felt something vibrating against the head of his dick, right on the slit of it, he shouldn’t be surprise. Anywise, that was still the man who sucked his cock the night before and decided to let him alone, without finishing it. So, why being surprise by the ring vibrator; by the torturing sensation of having it pulled to the base of his length?

For a second, he couldn’t even open his eyes; afraid of whomever could hear the suffocated moans, escaping from his parted lips. He was about to cry, to be honest – mostly because he knew what people could see by looking at them: a gorgeous man, with all his fist inside of the newbie’s pants, moving it slow, yet intense, and taking from Kihyun that innocent look he’s been carrying through the play room until his eyes met Changkyun, right there, in front of him.

People could see his shame; how he was such a slut around him.

“Gonna take care of you.” He whispers against his ear, and soon Kihyun is dripping on his fingers, making them sticky; the other hand, the one which was not moving up and down on his cock, fingering his foreskin as the Yoo wasn’t sensitive as hell at that time, unbuttoned his pants, finding more space inside of it. “And make you good as I didn’t before.” Yesterday, to be more exact – although Kihyun wasn’t capable of pointing anything, besides the sudden act of Changkyun, who just pulled his pants down (and if it wasn’t his underwear, invaded by the same man, he would be naked to all those people).

He felt his own body burning over his, about to explode.

“Calm down, babe. I won’t let them see your body.”

His lips are still glued to the Yoo’s ear, so he doesn’t see a problem with talking as low as he can; now having both hands free to (torture, certainly) touch the desperate man, carrying the one dirty of cum to his covered chest, not giving a fuck if the fabric just got dirty either, or if some of its buttons were now over the carpet; he didn’t care. The only thing Changkyun cared about was pressing his nipples, soft as he deserved, as slow as he was doing with his cock; giving the newbie all of his attention and pretending not to love the attention other people decided to pay on them too.

“Perhaps after I check it by myself, and if you want it, I allow them to approach; only so they can watch, of course.” He is so hard it hurts, what has been something common since he entered that ship. His whole body vibrates along the ring, because Changkyun makes sure it is very tight around his base before pulling it up and down, just with the masturbation; everything ridiculously wet and pleasurable inside of his underwear.

“But I need to see it first; the two of us being alone.”

There was so much happening.

At a moment, Changkyun is touching his balls, extremely in need of its touch, and at the next one, he is rubbing the tip of his cock again, manipulating Kihyun so he would moan as if no one was there seeing them. Seconds later, he would be carrying his wet fingers even down between his legs, rubbing his entrance for less than the acceptable, only so he would go back to his cock, playing with the ring on it – so fucking miserable for knowing how close Kihyun was, rubbing his ass against his lap, trying to turn his face and capture his lips, and still play with his mind.

Miserable, making Kihyun sound as he deserved the pity look of others; all of them realizing the blond could come with a word of Changkyun, with less than that, probably, and even with it, the man wouldn’t let him do it so easily – as if it was easy for Kihyun to move against the other, planting his feet on the carpet so he could push his cock between the man’s fingers, and at the same time, almost crying with the tiredness, feeling his thick cock against his ass and not being able to do something about that; knowing his ass was only covered by the underwear; knowing Changkyun could just push it down and fuck him senseless.

Yes, he couldn’t give it to the Yoo so easily.

“Or almost alone, I think.”

Not when he was about to have even more fun.

Kihyun spasms even before opening his eyes.

Hyunwoo was there, simple as that, watching them through the thick window (watching _him_ through it); as hungry as his expression allows him to affirm – what means a lot, since he seems ready to droll.

Okay then. Wrong time for Kihyun’s wishes turn into reality (or something like it), because he’s stuck in the moment he notices the presence of the other man, suffocating with the feeling that comes along the facts. And still, Changkyun is just pushing down the back of his underwear, undoing his too and forgetting to say a word before his thick dick was already between Kihyun’s thighs.

As he wanted to before (and he couldn’t deny it still felt amazing rubbing the man with his own skin; giving him some pleasure until suffering with Hyunwoo’s look).

“Changkyun, we…”

“You just have to ask me, and I’ll stop.”

Honestly, if Kihyun was one of those people staring at them, even while sucking and fucking other person, he would presume Changkyun was eating his ass – truly seemed to, holding him by the front of his shirt, and forcing his body up on Kihyun; his thighs not so connected to the sofa anymore, because he kept them too busy while leaning on it to stay focused on what he was doing – which was basically taking the lead of what he had to do nights before.

 “Ask me to stop, Kihyun.”

Basically giving the newbie some new options, for his own good.

“Touch my nipples, please.” It comes so sudden, so loud, the Yoo rubbishes. And it wasn’t a problem, whatsoever, since seconds later he had Changkyun’s wet fingers on his chest again, stimulating him just as he needed to. “Pull them, like this.” He holds the man’s hands, with his eyes still glued on Hyunwoo’s; guiding him to where he could find the edge of his pleasure, but not allowing the outsider to go away.

Not when he felt safe enough to finally open his eyes; mortified.

“Next time I come, it’ll be over them.” He says, and Kihyun knows Changkyun is talking about his sensitive nipples (but he pretends it isn’t, since it would be enough to make him come, because the ring was not even tight when pressed against the head of his cock). He would die, for sure. “And I’ll make you lick every drop of it, so you won’t forget my taste even if you want to.”

“Next time I come, can it be with you buried inside of me?”

So, his words come from nowhere. He swallows dry, licks his lips, but still don’t get how he couldn’t control them before they slip out of his mouth.

_“Only me?”_

Fuck.

Changkyun strokes him so good he’s about to come – besides that hell of question that makes the Yoo close his legs around the man’s wrist, pressing his cock between his thighs, and pushing them even closer to the end of it; toes curling just as he’s doing with his nipples, his dick twitching on Changkyun’s hands.

Enough to make him gag with his own saliva.

“So nasty, babe.” _Yes, he was!_ Hyunwoo was right there, looking at him, and he was still fucking his thighs in Changkyun’s wet cock; no shame anymore, only the desire of making both men being all about him; always so greedy. “And you don’t even know yourself as deep as you should.”

So intense, he felt about to explode.

“But I swear you will; every part of yours.”

So it comes; the sensation running through every strand of hair until stopping on his cock; the orgasm growing on his core, killing him slowly, before exploding his mind. Kihyun could even reach for a kiss, at that time, realizing Changkyun is looking at Hyunwoo just as he was, but he can’t, because it means turning his face, and this is all he doesn’t want to do when the cum drips from his head, slipping on Changkyun’s hand.

He wished it could slip on Hyunwoo’s lips, only for a moment (and the thought goes away as fast as the lifeguard, disappearing in front of his eyes). And there’s nothing to be said, Kihyun doesn’t even know if he will be capable of saying anything again, probably because it was the best orgasm of his, needing to push the other’s hand so the ring would fall on the ground; far from his sensibility – and it would be even better without Hyunwoo staring at him at the exact moment he came; creating a sort of expectation that didn’t exist until his arrival.

…

Fuck off.

Who Kihyun thought he would trick; himself?

It only made him come even harder; eyes on the brown skin but dirtying the pale one; heart raced because of the look he received before Hyunwoo disappears, but mind floating over his head because of Changkyun’s acts – incredible good.

Who would he trick, pretending it was nothing, when it was the first step to everything he ever thought about getting?

Silly Kihyun, starting a fire inside of the gas station.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I've been thinking about asking this since the 1k of hits in the story.  
> Basically, I just wanna know where are y'all reading from? Just comment your city, country, whatever, and I'll be thankful for it (serioussss).  
> I'll try to update it soon! x


	7. Trust and Lust 1.0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end, but it still feels so weird to throw this chapter here (maybe too soon??).  
> Anyhow, I spent the last days working on it, hoping y'all enjoy it. First, this chapter was not part of my plans, but since it is now..... well, really hope u like it.  
> x

Rain is pouring outside when Kihyun steps in.

No local news warned the world would fall apart in the middle of his trip – and weather forecast couldn’t be cleaner about the sunny days that were yet to come. But apparently, those days had to wait a bit more to show up and shine as they deserved; the spark of light behind those dark clouds, just waiting to appear.

A metaphor that didn’t apply to Kihyun.

Morning came with the loudspeaker, _very_ loud, screaming facts the passenger didn’t want to accept – no pool or 12th floor’s minibars until the storm gives them a break (something painful to be hear, since they were in the middle of nowhere).

So the Yoo counted four options to entertain himself, mostly when Hyungwon leaved the room to spend what he called “day off of bff” (it doesn’t seems to, but they would swear to love each other (for real): going to the theater, and, through the camera located there, he could say it was a bad idea, since the place barely could keep all those people; staying at their room, which felt as painful as the first option after being brave enough, keeping in there until the room service shows up at the end of the day, saying it was the last call, if he wanted them to at least clean up the bathroom.

Those were the bad options, to be honest.

Both other options were fine – one of them being the library (he already checked it was empty as the wet pool area), and the restaurant at the 12th, having a magnificent view of how the ship kept shaking – a thing they could barely realize from the 4th, but still gives them nausea while walking through the last floor.

Giving Kihyun nausea during his meal, at least.

It’s been a long time since the man had to talk to someone (and the waitress didn’t count) because Hyungwon was into the honeymoon shit, already, and there was no reception in the middle of the sea so he could complain to (and about) no one in particular. So eating was hard, and he didn’t feel in the mood of drinking until passing out; not having so many thoughts on his head, not after the mind-blowing night he had.

A couple of drinks wouldn’t change some facts. Rain would still pour out there, ship would still sail back to Seoul, and his loneliness would still be there as soon as he’d got sober. So, in the afternoon from the 5th day of trip, alcohol wouldn’t change his situation, and he caught himself sobbing with the thought, dragging to the elevator cab, alone; things could not be changed by drops of liquor, and he knew it.

Only people could change it – and his spontaneous gasp, seeing a pair of hands pushing the elevator’s door to stop its close up, came just as the realization it was the crucial point of his last days; feeling high, just by the long and deep look he received before accepting the new companion inside the cab.

“Oh… Hi.”

Destiny was not by his side, for sure.

Suddenly, being alone wasn’t a problem – he would prefer it then opening his eyes to Hyunwoo’s pretty face, swallowing dry but licking his own lips before faking a smile (just as the lifeguard pretended not to know who was in the elevator, ready to go down).

Mood was already dark gray between them.

“Is everything OK?”

It could mean anything, since asking about his day of work, or his night of sleep, until simply how he was feeling in that afternoon. And though he didn’t feel as his sentence is very direct, accepting the fact he can receive any type of answer, there’s only one he doesn’t expect to be heard from Hyunwoo, the gentleman: his laugh, in a half-suppressed manner.

His god damn laugh, so pleasurable he almost cries while hearing.

“No fucking way we gonna pretend yesterday didn’t happen.” Honestly, Kihyun couldn’t be unfair by saying Hyunwoo was pretending to laugh too. He wasn’t, although he didn’t seem to have fun reminding about the night before. At least there was something different in his face, in his eyes; different from what Kihyun has been staring at for six nights in a roll.

No sweetener, nor angry.

Attitude.

“What do you want me to say, then? You already saw everything.” It’s the first time, though, he hears Hyunwoo sounding so sure of his wants; clearly irritated, not even trying to hide it with the frustrated smile. And he seemed so sure, Kihyun would say (even if he didn’t know it before) that Hyunwoo was finally tired of the whole situation; of how the passenger shows interest in him and Changkyun at the same time. “There’s nothing to be said.”

As Kihyun leaves the elevator, he realizes how hard it is not to have a window in there. No way to check if the weather was still shit before entering the room, or if thunders and lightning keep filling in the sky with its sounds and color. And he kind of likes it, to be honest, but he also feels claustrophobic with the idea of spending the night in the room, alone, since getting out of there wasn’t an option.

He thought he could run away from both men, walking through the hallway, hiding under the sheets but breathing noisily. Kihyun truly thought. However, with Hyunwoo right behind him, calmly running his fingers through the paintings on their way, he knew it would be a tough mission.

“So what, Hyunwoo?”

Turning around, facing the lifeguard, he almost screams at himself, thinking about how terrible he is at ignoring people – even if he sounds irritated, perhaps for being followed straight to the hallway; perhaps because of the entire wait – waiting for him to say something, to _do_ something.

Something that never came.

“I’ve got a lot to say, OK?” Sounding frustrated, forgetting about the patient acts from before, Hyunwoo sighs. Standing in the middle of the hallway, crying for some attitude, Kihyun doesn’t even move as he notices the other starts walking in his direction. Attitude – that was the right word.

Standing in the middle of the hallway, that was all Kihyun needed. For God’s sake, just a little bit of Hyunwoo’s real intentions, at least if he wanted same things as the passenger.

Standing in front of him, eyes connected for too long, anticipation could be smelled from a notorious distance, which disappeared in a sort of seconds. Only because Hyunwoo waited for so many days, so many minutes and so many seconds, that pushing Kihyun’s body against the wall, feeling the blond one so near his own body, his firm chest, was synonym of it: anticipation.

“But I’d prefer to show you this.”

Anticipation, anxiety, before the match of their mouths.

Different from Changkyun (obviously he had to come to his mind as a subject), or from any other person he had ever kissed, the man’s lips tasted as passion, with Hyunwoo’s deep breathe against his dry mouth. Maybe he didn’t believe he was really doing it, holding Kihyun by his gorgeous face, caressing his soft skin and sucking his lips as in every thought he’s been having since the day they met at the lounge; maybe skeptic about doing it right at the hallway’s blind spot, knowing it was his free night, but that along Kihyun was the last place he could be.

And perhaps it was too profane, even for the passenger who has been discovering himself, but kissing Hyunwoo, scratching the skin on his nape and taking his breath away, felt as paradise; so much ecstasy, finally finding the warm sensation he expected. And the fear of having someone breaking into the hallway, recognizing Hyunwoo and stopping them, the danger of being caught running in his veins, almost obligated him to ignore Hyunwoo’s respectful way, who was kissing with the mouth shut, to push his own tongue between the smooth and thick lips.

This time, no _Tiny Dancer_ calling Kihyun’s attention, nor seating the mood between them, through the loudspeaker.

They didn’t need to. The sound of their lips moving along, two men finally kissing as their life depended on it, giving themselves to each other, was enough. Better than any singer’s voice, or comfortable instrumental playing in the back; better than anything, probably, when Hyunwoo forgot about what has been holding him back; hands finding its place on his wrists, fingers pressing so firm it could let some marks on his sensitive skin.

Kihyun being held in his arms, feet far from the ground, lips being swallowed as it should; paradise, as he said, while they were only two silly men, free to kiss and touch.

“Err… You’re late.” Three men, actually.

“I said 6 p.m.”

“This already is, babe.” Checking his watch, Changkyun breaths deep, leaning on the room’s door just as Kihyun found him some days before. And talking about Kihyun, who pushed Hyunwoo so he could let go of his embrace, there was a big explanation for his acts: despair.

And confusion.

“What… Um… What the fuck is just happening?”

He knew his mouth was swollen as Hyunwoo’s, so Kihyun could not deny what they’ve been doing there. Anyhow, it didn’t seem as the bartender was into giving some explanations (Kihyun was the confuse one, so Changkyun didn’t deserve a word). Both seemed so connected, no words to be heard during a long minute, the passenger almost felt excluded from something between them – silly Kihyun, who believed they were not into the friendship thing.

At that point, it was just as his friendship with Hyungwon: weird.

“We were about to take a bit of your time to… talk.” Only he could sound so formal after seeing another man biting Kihyun’s lips, tasting his mouth. And although Changkyun’s presence changed the mood, it wasn’t the same feeling as when they were alone. It was better, for sure, and different, mostly for having Hyunwoo still caressing his back, no shame at this moment. “But it seems like someone found you before, which wasn’t the deal.” And only he could change the tone of his voice so fast, now sounding envy as he shouldn’t.

“You both wanted to… talk?” Some sort of accent just went out along his sentence, showing he was so nervous it turned into an impossible mission to keep speaking; suddenly trembling.

“If you don’t mind, think we still need to talk.”

His muscles were still burning after his moment with Hyunwoo, so having Changkyun, so sudden, asking him to open the door (again, just as the last time he’s been there) didn’t come in its best situation. Kihyun didn’t feel ready to face it, whatever _it_ was – and he just starts thinking about Hyungwon, and the fact he was not coming back to the room at that night, what sent even more shivers down his spine than his two companions.

“This is a swinger cruise, Kihyun.” Changkyun treated him as a kid, touching his arm softly, feeling his tension, just as the passenger hadn’t understand his own situation. “No one would care less for the fact you’ve been seeing two guys at the same time, so stop looking around, babe.” And Kihyun didn’t even realize his doing that, until hearing Changkyun’s rough voice against his ear; both surrounding him and anxiety hitting him hard. “There’s only a thing we need to set up, before trying anything.”

Trying something… what in the world…?

“Do you care about it?” He didn’t know if there were cameras in there, but if the other two weren’t worried about it, he shouldn’t be too. He shouldn’t care about Changkyun’s forehead against his, or the warm breath on his cheeks, not even about Hyunwoo’s presence at his back, knowing he was still there, in silence, watching them without turning it into an uncomfortable situation – a surprise to all of them, expecting it to be annoying. “About having both of us, in your room, to please you as you deserves?”

He whispers, and the hallway is so silent while empty it almost sounds as a scream of his. “Answer it. It’s the only thing that still holds me.”

“And me.” Hyunwoo’s voice comes from his back, confident as the passenger couldn’t be (even if he really wanted to show this side of his). Anyway, it didn’t matter. Every sort of confidence would be buried by the two of them, both touching his skin, still afraid of his reaction – although Kihyun was sure they agreed to do all that, knowing exactly what would get him weak.

“I don’t care.” His voice cracks, even though he’s just whispering around (no chance it would go louder than that, for now). “You can do whatever you want. Both.”

And too nervous to pick up his own keycard, he allows Hyunwoo to take it from his pocket, giving it to Changkyun so he could open the door; open it so anything could happen between them – his biggest fear until realizing how much he wanted that, how he wanted _something_ to finally happen.

“We’ll do whatever _you_ want, babe.”

Lights were off, so the first thing Changkyun does is to light up the room. He couldn’t miss a trace of Kihyun’s face; no way he would let him hide his emotions, his expressions.

“You won’t regret on it.” He hears Hyunwoo, at last, and then he closes the door. No way out of that, and only because Kihyun knew he wasn’t strong enough to resist it.

Resist _them._

Kihyun was the first one to move his hands to their hairs, fingers running through every black strand. He doesn’t know what to do yet, but it seems right to caress them as they did to him. They’re still in the middle of the room, standing as there was no need to rush the start of something, of anything. Surprisingly, the best part of it is staring at them without freaking out, insecure, because it was the first time they get along, truly, and Kihyun didn’t expect to feel so good about it.

Kihyun didn’t expect to take the lead; rubbing his cheeks against their faces, lips bumping into their beautiful traces, finally capable of feeling them with no bad thoughts running his mind – only the anxiety, only the thoughts that carried him to force his mouth against Hyunwoo, kissing his parted lips, his sharp nose, his all, until reminding who was right by his other side, just watching it in silent (for now).

“You told me not to care.” Another time, his voice cracks, mostly because their faces are so close, it’s hard to even understand how he’s still talking. He barely breathes, to be honest, but yet it feels amazing to be there, between them two. “I’m trying.” He moves one of his hands to Changkyun’s shirt, pushing him even closer, swallowing all of his gasps as their mouths meet again.

Kihyun didn’t even realize how he missed that mouth, only some hours after they first kiss – not a surprise, at all, since he was reaching the point where he depended on the man; moaning against his dry lips, mixing their saliva and making of it the wetter kiss they could have; all soft scratching his skin over the fabric.

It all made Kihyun’s head spin, for sure, but nothing could be compared to the moment Hyunwoo pulled his hair, not only causing him pain – probably too anxious to control himself – but making him feel the horribly good drip of pre-cum inside of his pants. He wanted to talk about how incredible it felt to have two tongues against his, as he didn’t feel since college, but obviously he had his priorities, trying to identify whose tongue he was sucking, whose he was biting and kissing.

“He’s so responsive.” Hyunwoo says to Changkyun, ignoring the passenger’s presence for a second so they could share a small talk. Perhaps because Kihyun was not into his best condition, only nodding when asked about something. So, nodding to the lifeguard, smiling as sharing a sort of secret through it, Changkyun agrees.

He’s right, anyhow. Kihyun couldn’t be more responsive, allowing them to carry his body to the small desk in there, almost not feeling it happens with him; so into the mood, staring at them and being watched all the time, it turns hard to think of it as a whole, to imagine he’s being pushing against the wood and forced to sit over it, so his legs would be wide open to them; being caressed, being kissed wet and good, when everything was happening so slow, yet so fast, and still Kihyun had to open his eyes and pay attention to what they were doing to him?

No way.

“You have no idea, Hyunwoo.” Incredible how they didn’t seem to care about their mouths glued some seconds before – two men Kihyun believed to hate each other, mostly because of him (of course), kissing and touching since it had a bigger reason: to keep the passenger in the mood. “You gonna lose your mind as soon as you hear his moans.”

Hyunwoo’s mouth was so fucking soft, even along Changkyun’s, and abruptly he realized he could recognize whose mouth was it, though both were simply amazing. And Kihyun truly thought the most experienced one would cover Hyunwoo’s presence, almost turning him into an invisible person, but things weren’t like that. It really seemed as Kihyun could share his attention to both (another big surprise), and he did.

It didn’t feel new, although Kihyun was such a prude. Of course, he never had two men at the same time, kissing his mouth, giving his all that attention (most people didn’t, for sure, so he didn’t feel bad for it either). However, it was hot as hell to let they slide their hands to the inside of his tight pants; without reaching to his already hard cock, but constantly rubbing it over his underwear; hands touching his sensitive length.

“I’m starting to think torturing me is your fetish.” He whispers to Changkyun, and the subject dies right above them.

Minutes later, they would notice the air conditioner was off (not Kihyun’s fault, for sure). Until that, the three of them were sweating a river, trying to deal with how hot it was in there. Kihyun was ready to pass out at the moment Hyunwoo unbuttoned his pants, invading his underwear and touching his balls so good – not caressing but pressing them with the palm of his hand – it had the Yoo moaning against the other’s lips (and Changkyun probably didn’t understand it, only caring about moving his fingers around the blond, truly dedicated to take his consciousness).

Honestly, Changkyun didn’t even hear the low moan Hyunwoo allows to be heard, almost a whisper against Kihyun’s ear, giving him chills; every single one of them too concentrated to say something (for now, at least).

Such a noisy silence, they could hear Kihyun’s lips parting.

“Come on. You don’t want me to come so early.” Not so shy, since coming so fast wasn’t one of his characteristics, he sounds desperate, extremely in need of two options: no more touches or coming instantly.

Just as they kept rubbing his cock, feeling how wet it was after a few minutes, Kihyun stopped moving his knees between their legs; then swallowing dry all the time, tired of the tiredness, sick of being so hard and still have no direct touch to justify how messy he was.

“Stop complaining, babe. It’s not as we don’t want you to come.” The man says; never being too far from his face, from his ears. “However it happens, making you come is our goal.”

He couldn’t stay calm anymore (he already wasn’t, whatsoever); moving his hands right to where his knee was before, so much desire involved. He didn’t even touch them he wanted to, just undoing their pants as they were packed up toys; ready for it, hard and dripping, wishing to be used.

“Well, think I understand.” He sighs, just as the great actor he is; smiling around and pretending he’s fine with that, but going down on his knees; switching whose face he wanted to look at while licking his mouth and establishing his point: it was about sharing control (or at least he would try to). “And I’ll work hard too, only so I can make you both come.”

And Kihyun was still trying to discover where was the courage he just found, hidden for all that time he needed it; taking so long to find it, the Yoo was already wetting his mouth when he understood it never left him. It was only his mind, playing with him, making the blond feel less important when he was so incredible. He deserved all that, sure, and no one would take that moment from him, when he finds in the other men’s eyes how good he could be.

Nothing could beat the sensation of being watched as he parted his lips; tongue running the tip of Changkyun’s thick length, but trying to keep his eyes on Hyunwoo’s erection; seeing it for the first time and having his mouthwatering because of that, until licking its head either; his taste so strong on his tongue, Kihyun closed his eyes for a second, really appreciating how both tasted so different, yet fine enough to lick them again; dedicated to please them.

“Are we sure about it?”

This time, it wasn’t Kihyun to break the silence with his tremble voice. Even though his body was saying the opposite, completely sure of his wants, Hyunwoo opened his mouth to stop them – not exactly, since Kihyun kept moving his hands, almost in an automatic mode, but that was definitely his intention when he said it: avoid a big mistake of them (or his, at least).

“ _You_ are the one pulling us back.” Changkyun could be so subtle. A soft and quick touch in Kihyun’s wrist just made him stop with the intense moves; quiet, on his knees, but looking up at both suddenly serious faces. “I asked you before, and I’m going to do it again, babe.” No sarcasm – perhaps for the first time. “Do you want to leave?”

Kihyun felt as a movie character; invisible while all the cameras weren’t focused on him. It could be a great view from there, where he was, but he spent half of his time just staring at both, waiting for a move, for something. And biting his bottom lip, a little bit tense about his own position, he clears his throat; voice being hear as sudden as their silence. “Do you?”

“No.” He whispers, again. Eyes on Kihyun, answering him with an intimate tone; eyes on Changkyun, giving back all the confidence he offered in his last question. “I mean… We can go on.”

Then, he could breathe easily again; hair being caressed by both, nothing else bothering them. It was great to notice that feeling taking control of their moves, of their consciousness. Kihyun was weightless, honestly; no more pain over his shoulders after trying to carry his own worries; no worries at all, by now.

“Fine, then.” Kihyun received the permission, in silence.

Every part of him burns in desire; lips so wet there’s no difficulty in parting them and swallowing Hyunwoo’s cock, giving the gift he deserved. Kihyun needed him to be the first one; felt as the right thing to do, although he wanted both with the same intensity. The Yoo truly needed to kiss his tip, just as he did with his mouth, and to lick all of his body as he dreamed some nights ago. He needed and he would; so madly.

So, 1% of his brain was into Hyunwoo and how responsive he could be, while the other part was all about Kihyun’s wants – he had to be honest, mostly because Hyunwoo started moaning at the moment he felt his mouth on him. There was no way to hold his hands to himself, moving his fingers between the lifeguard’s thighs, pressing his balls as they did with him, giving the whole pleasure back; shameless, sucking him deep.

Meanwhile, watching the couple, Changkyun is almost drooling in there. Still caress Kihyun’s blond hair, knowing he didn’t have time to compliment his beauty another time, but hoping he understands it with all his touches. And Changkyun takes a deep breathe, touching him a bit, staring even more, until being noticed (finally); maybe not patient enough to share him for that long.

“You’re fucking handsome, babe.” He runs his finger through the corner of Kihyun’s mouth; smirking a bit and looking at the lifeguard before getting busy filling the other with his length; before allowing him to do as he wished. “Hyunwoo will jerk off with you on his mind for a long time. He has enough material for that, already.”

Rolling his eyes, something Changkyun would do being in his shoes – shit, he just created a monster –, he refuses to give the man some verbal answer. He had other thoughts running his mind, most of them involving his mouth completely occupied, so there was no place for words and stuff, only specifics acts.

“Stop acting as a little shit.” Kihyun says, and both men have their eyebrows raised high; surprised.

“So stubborn...” After some seconds, Changkyun laughs. Now, his boy was a fucking mess, and he didn’t even so the transformation. “When did you turn into this?”

“It isn’t something you _turn into._ ” Probably not the right time to start a monologue, so he just smiles back, not even feeling ridiculous after his laugh. Kihyun was fine, such a surprise. “I discovered this has been inside of me all this time, just never realized it.”

“Bad time to discover it.” With his cock entering his mouth, no deep thrust but the hard swallow on the head of his length, Changkyun knew he wasn’t dealing exactly with the man he manipulated over his lap last night.

A completely different aura above him.

It goes deep in his throat, and Kihyun knows it won’t be easy to maintain it relaxed at first. It’s very unusual to have a cock buried in his mouth, sucking it hungrily, and even with it, he does whatever it takes to please Changkyun in a manner the passenger won’t be forgotten in a fast way; not only acting all dedicated, but moving his tongue through the sensibility of his.

It shouldn’t be a surprise, whatsoever, since Changkyun was the one to pull the chair and step on it, giving the other all the space he needed between his thighs to go and suck him good and intense as he deserved. So, why getting so tense by the wetness running from his tip to his balls; his tongue, always so soft, finally does what it’s capable of. And it wasn’t only about how Kihyun showed to be incredible good at taking his soul, every act being even more intense, but about his so wet through his perineum, Changkyun didn’t have to wait so long to feel his tongue in places he’d never imagine to feel – not as he didn’t enjoy it, but he was pretty much choked by Kihyun and… him. Perhaps it didn’t make sense to Changkyun, but turning to see the other’s face dirty in saliva and cum was the edge of his pleasure; no explanation for that.

“You’re getting _too_ good at surprising me.” He tries to tell something else, and it probably sounds confident enough to be heard by both others, but there’s when he stops acting so nice and shit, since he clearly wasn’t fine at all.

He’s not sucking it anymore, but his tongue still runs through his entrance, and his balls, and all parts that could make the Changkyun’s jaw go down; his open mouth meaning moans to be heard by whoever was close enough to appreciate them. He couldn’t even follow his own advice, forgetting all the shit about keeping their hands to themselves to pull Kihyun’s blond hair and press his mouth on his painfully full balls. Paradise on earth as he sucks it either, when Changkyun feels so sensitive he’s ready to end their party; coming all over his pretty and delicate face.

Then, he’s back to Hyunwoo, and Changkyun stays there, breathe finally escaping from his lips, one pressed against the other a sort of seconds before, so no shameful sound would escape along it; the man’s hand still moving through his erection, even harder – although he didn’t know if it’s possible.

Anyhow, seeing Hyunwoo so tense, trembling as soon as Kihyun scratched his beautiful tights, sure the blond had his own ego floating with the clouds above. Because pulling Changkyun by his pale tights, going up and down on the lifeguard’s thick cock, he was confident of every act of his. Getting even more excited by every gasp of his, Kihyun couldn’t stop sucking him, maybe a bit in love with giving him all the pleasure he could; getting to know what Hyunwoo enjoys, some of his particularities, his preferences; memorizing his taste, even when mixed up with Changkyun’s one.

Once a time, he alternates whose cock he’s sucking; keeping his eyes shut most of the time, he didn’t even realize who’s fucking his mouth senseless, whose head pressed his tongue back so many times, so it could find space in between his lips – although he really thought it could be Hyunwoo and his new messy way of holding him by the hair, forcing the blond one to swallow it as he wanted to (and Kihyun was already doing a great job, so he just wanted to imitate Changkyun’s acts; his secure manner).

“He definitely wasn’t as this.” Hyunwoo tries to tell him, but words don’t come as easy as he expect.

And fine. As Kihyun sucks his balls even harder than he did to the other, nails deep in Changkyun’s skin to keep him close, they know it isn’t fair – the three of them knew, and even with it, no one thought about complaining, since it was an amazing feeling to share Kihyun and his warm mouth for the last minutes of it.

“Kihyun…”

He doesn’t care about his name being called (it feels more like a motivation, to be honest). He only cares about keeping his tongue out, holding them tight by the bases, rubbing their tips against his soft lips, leaking them. He only cares about his reward: the pool of pre-cum dripping on his tongue and soon being swallowed by him with a proud look in his eyes, never revealed in his expressions.

That’s why Changkyun waited for so long; fucking his mouth, watching the way Hyunwoo closed his eyes and throw his head back, both moving their hips against the other’s mouth. Because he needed more time to find courage to stop the blond one. Because it was so good he preferred to die until stopping Kihyun from what he was doing – he needed to, or things would end too fast.

Dying wasn’t an option.

“Look, playtime is over, babe.” Holding the Yoo by his hair, Changkyun really puts him on his feet; sweet future words not even matching with violent touch while throwing the passenger in his bed. “We have enough time, yet I don’t wanna waste a single moment.”

Suffocating with the sudden act, already in his bed, Kihyun’s face is a mix of saliva and cum (and he stills runs his fingers through it, moving them to his mouth and licking their liquid; swallowing it with no shame). The others really thought about the possibility of having him drunk in front of them, although Changkyun would know it from a single kiss (or with his dick being sucked) if it received a drip of alcohol in that day. It wasn’t the case at all.

For now, the case was Kihyun lost in his right place, and he was ready to help him to find it, along Hyunwoo. Giving him the confidence was his first intention, but no one thought it would run out of his hands, with Kihyun turning into the sexiest person alive; hungry for their lengths.

“It’s all about you, and I’m tired of repeating that.” While that, his eyes aren’t even focused on Changkyun and his calm voice. He only has eyes for Hyunwoo, trying not to sigh at the view of Kihyun staring back, so beautiful it hurts. At least, until Changkyun holds the blond by his chin; connecting their foreheads, so he wouldn’t look at any other place but his face. “Ignore me again, and you’ll never suck any of us again.” A promise that wasn’t that far from them. Kihyun’s trip would come to an end in less than three days, and the sentence would be true. “And stop moving like this. You need to be quiet, so we can give you exactly what you need, not only what you want.”

There’s a frown between his eyebrows, and a bit of confusion in his eyes while alternating it from Changkyun to the other, who touched his ankle, caressing it, and sitting by his side over the couch. Foreheads along each other while their eyes meet again; breathe mixed up. “Don’t you think you had enough fun?” So patient, he asks, and Kihyun stills kind of hypnotized, so the only thing he can do is to nod. “Then, let me prepare you, so we can have fun either.”

Changkyun hands him the lube, but Kihyun doesn’t even sees the transition; stuck in the moment when Hyunwoo’s voice doesn’t crack and his facial expression doesn’t change. He says it so sure of himself he doesn’t sounds as himself – and Kihyun doesn’t even know if it makes any sense, but that’s exactly what he thinks when Changkyun touches his ankle and opens his legs for the other.

“Um…” No words to be heard; completely speechless.

“Trust me.”

Please. After six nights, the lifeguard has the courage to ask him to trust him, a complete unknown. How could Kihyun trust someone he only saw a few times, who made him believe Changkyun was not a big fan of his and some hours later, smiling right next to him, showed to be almost a friend of the dark-haired? He couldn’t, that was it! No time to question himself and shit. He couldn’t trust him only because of his hot body and beautiful face; eyes so short, Kihyun asked himself how he could stare at him while smiling. He couldn’t think with his cock.

But he allows them to separate his legs, too weak to resist (no judgment, since it was clearly impossible to be done). Then, no more words could be used against any of them; a silent agreement, where all that was allowed and no negative thought would be seen over them; free to do it, to be.

“I will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, then....... let me know what you thought about it and if you're excited for the next chapter (it isn't hard to know what is yet to come.....)


	8. Trust and Lust 2.0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, well, do we really need a summary when we're already aware of what is going to happen down here?? (although I always ignore the "chapter summary" because I don't really know how to talk about my work in a few words - sorry).  
> We have some new tags, and since y'all know what's about to happen, hope you enjoy it (for real, I'd be really happy to know you liked it). And for those who doesn't like the idea of they three having something, even after last chapter, you can jump to where there's a "♠️" between lots of smut and an important final scene, so at least you can read it before going on with the rest of the story.
> 
> THAT'S IT (finally).  
> x

Things went pretty insane through the night.

At another Thursday, the young man would spend his afternoon next to recently married couples, ready to throw them from the first window they’d pass through. Then, after meeting Hyungwon, tired of the long day of work, they would go to the certain point of them, to listen the same songs as always, to drink, and mostly to forget the fact they had an awful week and that a whole month was yet to come.

At another Thursday, he would sleep by himself after watching half an episode of any comedy show, not even laughing at the shitty jokes, too tired to care about what was happening on TV. Alone, he would sit on his bed, turn off the lamp and take a deep breath, really thinking if, by that point, ridiculously acting as an old man at the end of his days, wouldn’t it be too sad to jack off until falling asleep, only so he could have a better rest.

 Someday, he would see himself thanking Hyungwon for being so lucky, forcing him inside the ship and giving him the best reason to have a full vacation out of time: he deserved (and what could be more important than that?).

He would thank his friend for making him so lucky after years living along each other – which other excuse could Kihyun give for deserving their interest; two incredibly handsome men, who decided to mess up with his consciousness?

Lucky Kihyun; words he’s been repeating a lot.

So, in any future Thursday night, he would cry for the attention he received in that night, being all about desire since they entered the room, doing exactly what they expected to do: to lose their minds.

“What are you still waiting for?” Not even realizing how rude it sounds, Kihyun splits the sentence; elbows leaned on the couch, the one he shares with his friend (um… he should be a bit more respectful about this fact, but it was hard when he had four hands all over his body, he’d say). “Fuck. Do something!”

The moment when Hyunwoo opened the bottle of lube, finally, took longer than he expected – or Kihyun was too anxious, and things were happening in slow motion around him; ridiculously slow for his brain, which couldn’t follow the others’ rhythm.

Seconds after, the liquid is being poured all over his tummy, and then through his pelvis, running directly to his balls and perineum. So much lube wetting his soft skin, it gets closer to his entrance – a good point, since he would really appreciate if they used the whole bottle, getting him soaked.

“I’m waiting for you to relax.” And there’s no lie. Kihyun has a very small entrance, just as it never received a cock before, so there was no surprise either, staring at Hyunwoo and realizing he’s talking while looking directly to the space between his legs. He licks his lips quickly, and then he’s back to his sentence; breathing so noisily and playing with his wet fingers. Nervous. “Pain isn’t my goal.”

Behind the lifeguard, Changkyun changes his expression to the one which tells the blond: “I don’t agree with the last part.”

“I’ll relax when you do the same.” Well, here the lie shows up in its best shape: a smile from Kihyun to the other; biting his bottom lip and waiting for something, but trembling over his skin; shivering and dying inside.

It describes perfectly who Kihyun is, even worse than that, when Hyunwoo’s thick fingers find its way inside of him; when there’s lube on the man’s wristwatch, but he doesn’t care, because his fingers are slipping easy, fast and with no pain – just as the moans he takes from the Yoo’s pink pretty mouth; feeling the warmth and tightness pulling him out when the only thing Hyunwoo _really_ wants to do is to stay inside.

“Sometimes you act like you don’t deserve it.” And, surprisingly, it comes from Hyunwoo, who still holds the bottle with the free hand, almost forgetting the other man’s presence right behind him. He only can feel too much once, and the priority was to stare at Kihyun moving against his fingers, asking silently for more while rolling his eyes and gasping with no control of it.

At first, he doesn’t even notices Hyunwoo is there, talking to him. It was pretty easy to get distracted in his position, so they couldn’t put the blame on him, a puppet under them; constantly crying low and arching painfully, so things could get easier to deal with (it doesn’t work, whatsoever). And still, he doesn’t understand what the lifeguard says, feeling another finger slipping in and suffocating with the whole sensation of being surprised by Hyunwoo (again); having his fingers so hard, scissoring him, pushing deeper and deeper with a sort of… experience Kihyun doesn’t even expect from the other – not from him.

He doesn’t even gives the blond a relief from time to time, avoiding to pull his fingers, almost as he knew that, by anytime, with his random movements, he’d find his prostate and things would get even more intense to the passenger; never backing on and off, though always bending the tip of the fingers, caressing areas inside of him he didn’t believe that could be so sensitive. “You act as you don’t deserve my effort.”

Oh, Kihyun deserved it – and if he didn’t, he would find a way of deserving it. And for a short minute, Changkyun was just there, being their voyeur. There was only the two of them – one in a bad situation, close to beg to reach the edge, and the other finally seeing the advantage in accepting to participate on it: watching Kihyun so tense, so in need of him; only him.

And, unfortunately, this time the Yoo couldn’t just ignore him, mostly because he stops abruptly with the touches and movements, licking his own beautiful thick mouth and waiting for some words of the blond, probably. The problem is Kihyun and how bad he was with words, a thing everyone should know from the first single moment; a thing that couldn’t be different when he moved the last time against Hyunwoo’s wrist; throwing his head on the pillow, really holding his wrist before rubbing his ass on his fingers, eyes closed, mouth either, and a lot of words suddenly ready to be said as the bigger one pushes against the only area that could make the Yoo closes his legs so fast; a real rush against his own imminent orgasm.

A rush to take the lead over himself.

“I’ll prove I deserve it.”

So in need of assuming the control, Kihyun pulls the man’s wrist, sobbing because of the emptiness that stays when he goes. So in need, he takes the lube and none of them say a thing, only paying attention in what the hell he intends to do while wetting his own fingers; head over the soft pillow, swallowing dry and, soon, rubbing the tip of his fingers against his already opened entrance; not a hard mission to be done, but not as pleasant as with another person in his shoes.

Each finger slipping so easily, both men moans low in surprise; suddenly satisfied watching, and not participating, when the Yoo starts preparing himself.

“Um… Fuck.”

For a second, all Kihyun can think about is what in the world they’ve been talking about behind his back (because, it was obvious, something has changed since the moment the Yoo left the playroom the night before and the one he met Hyunwoo at the elevator – this meeting being more as a pursued of his, when Changkyun was already waiting for them right by his door).

He could imagine it perfectly (and, weirdly, his inner thoughts were kind of correct – although he would never be sure of it); an all quiet Hyunwoo, dressing up and going to the pool, only so he could discover it was closed because of the storm; could even imagine the sad face of his, already missing his position at the 12th and going back to the room, so he could change his clothes and go to the minibar. Then, an important piece of the story would appear right by his door (and the lifeguard knew it wasn’t hard for Changkyun to discover which room was his, yet being a surprise to find him there).

Ridiculously real in his mind as he fingers himself, pushing and moaning for knowing his own body so well – he was into doing some things by himself, _with_ himself, since he’d never felt as people could really understand it (and pleasuring him, sensitive as he was, shouldn’t be so hard).

After that, Changkyun certainly tried to convince Hyunwoo, at all the possible ways, it wasn’t a terrible idea; as if the fact they were at a swinger cruise made them turn into a couple, so pushing Hyunwoo into the relation should be considered as normal enough.

Ridiculously real.

The worst part is Kihyun could find a slice of excitement in it; in imagining both of them, alone, talking about him, talking about sex, about his body under any of their bodies, only waiting for their hands, and lips… He could really imagine it, so opening his eyes and finding them close to each other, mostly because none of them wanted to miss a second of the Yoo’s performance, only made his imagination float higher; all the pre-cum dripping in the sheets, which Kihyun knew that could only be changed by the morning (of course he didn’t think about it with a hand on his cock and his three fingers moving deep inside).

“Aren’t you tired of watching?” He’s so tight; he knows it, so it sounds senseless to try having sex that night. Kihyun would be fine, even if he really wanted to finish what they started, if he ended up by himself that night; no problem, whatsoever.

“Wouldn’t it be too boring if we end it so soon?” It clearly came from Changkyun, who raised his eyebrows and licked his lips; clearing his throat before taking a look at the lifeguard, the one whose face still frozen since Kihyun took the lube from him. “And no, we are not tired of you, babe.”

“I’m… Actually…” Funny how silence just came over them, by the point thunders could be heard out there. Kihyun quickly thought about where they should be at that moment, and he couldn’t care less, since it didn’t mean problems for them. Anyhow, silence, thoughts, thunders; a sign Hyunwoo’s sentence wouldn’t only give him chills, but it’d make the Yoo sob; waiting for more. “I’m a bit tired of not touching you.”

And even funnier than that was to turn his head aside, swearing he just heard a laugh, and find Changkyun rolling his eyes, as telling himself Hyunwoo was too weak to follow what they agreed before – and he was (this part wasn’t even a lie). “Fine, then. Go ahead.” He says, not exactly with the voice the lifeguard expected to hear, but still being a good answer. “Does he have your permission, babe?”

He waited for anything but that, holding himself not to laugh as Changkyun reached for the condoms inside his pocket, clearly getting ready before entering the room, so any possibility that night could bring them would take him unprepared.

“After all that, you wanna ask my…?” He signs in a negative way, at least trying to seem serious, and yet he smirks and shit, watching Hyunwoo and his beautiful fingers unwinding the condom over his thick cock – and, again, Kihyun found himself mouthwatering; keeping his legs too separated for his own good. “You can do it. No need to ask.”

Immediately, with his fingers wet from the condom’s lube, as it wasn’t too wet before, he tries to reach for Kihyun’s entrance, ready to rub it again. And as soon as the Yoo sees it, he closes his legs around the man’s wrist; swallowing dry and fearing saying something stupid while trying to explain his sudden act.

“But not with your hand. Anything else...” _Please._

“You’ll be cool with his mouth, so.” Well, Kihyun was done with him; Changkyun’s jokes, in general (but only because his dick was hard as never before and the dark-haired pushes his pleasure away by anytime the Yoo thinks he’s close to have some more of it). He rolls his eyes, again, and concentrates in Hyunwoo, at best.

“You know what I’m talking about.” And it’s definitely not about their mouths; not for now, since he knew he was too sensitive to be sucked, by that point.

“Um… And we won’t give it if you don’t say it out loud.” So, it was clear how much Kihyun could hate Changkyun, and still find him into his dreams some hours later.

Laughable.

He forces himself to look into his eyes – he’s talking about the lifeguard, the one who didn’t make him feel angry for a second –, trying not to whisper, but failing instantly:  “I want you to… fuck me.”

“Louder, please.”

For God’s sake. Really.

“Come on…” And it almost sounds as a moan, full of frustration, from a man who can barely breathe. “I wanna be fucked by you both, okay? Satisfied?” He stares at the dark-haired for once, rolling his eyes for the last time and going back to Hyunwoo, whose eyes are so sweet over his body, it seems as a crime to lay down with him. “Is that enough for you?”

So sweet, Kihyun thinks about giving up, although he knew he would never be capable of doing that, unless Hyunwoo refuses to take his body (and he doubted at it either).

“Almost enough.”

No surprise. Nothing seemed to be enough coming from Kihyun. And he really felt sad with the answer, mostly because it was Hyunwoo right there, not the other one who he’d expect that kind of sentence, for sure.

He parted his lips, still thinking about what he should say, or if there was something to be said, at least. By the end, all he did was to moan out loud, with his fingers intertwined through the sheets and legs moving over it, trying to find some more from what has been offered for less than ten seconds; so ridiculously fast, the Yoo didn’t even sees Hyunwoo’s mouth around his cock, sucking it hard and painfully good, before finding his face next to his; foreheads connected, just as their eyes, but no warm tongue running through his head again.

“Sorry…” He wasn’t lucky enough to receive things he wanted in its appropriated moments, clearly. But the blond couldn’t deny he had some fun trying to understand why the lifeguard seemed so guilty. _“Needed to taste you while I still can.”_ Trying to understand why he had to sound so melancholic in such an intense moment.

“No problem. It’s fair.” He laughs a bit, or pretends to, while pushing his pillow out of bed and stretching his body over it. “Now… Can we just do it? Or I’m going to explode.” And he wasn’t even joking; clearly suffocating with his own sensations. At least now, with the large hands running through his thighs, he could feel as things were working, after a long time.

“We can. You…” Hyunwoo seems confuse, maybe searching for Changkyun’s approval, since he was the experienced one who put them into that situation. Even with it, the lifeguard leans on the couch, still trying not to hurt Kihyun with his weight, while laying over him; faces so close it feels almost romantic when he separates his legs, kisses his mouth and talks slowly against it: “You can have whatever you want.”

See how things work. Kihyun could barely remember the last time he had sex; quick, fine, but not memorable. It was at the guy’s house, and the Yoo wouldn’t be able to tell the way he took back to his own; too many months away from this memory. And though he’s been well prepared for it, Kihyun could only be surprised for the fact it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would; uncomfortable, he wouldn’t deny, but mostly because of the silent, because of how Hyunwoo held him in his arms, a frown between his eyebrows, eyes closed, mouth opened, a bunch of gasps against the blond one, over his face, his lips; a fail try to stop his moans, when they could see clearly Hyunwoo’s reaction to his tightness, to the warm feeling of hugging Kihyun, and pressing his tiny body under his while eating him all.

Both couldn’t hide their reactions – perhaps being the reason why Changkyun waited so long to do or say something, a single word –, and things kept in an awkward silence until Kihyun, the most despaired men in there (probably), feels it coming from his core, running through his veins and proving all his blood has been concentrated on his cock, only.

He couldn’t think straight – it was a thing, he realized, when he had to take long seconds to make simple decisions _(should I touch his hair, maybe kiss him again?)_ –, and staring at Hyunwoo, staring at the men who just slipped inside, moving his thick dick slowly and checking the Yoo’s expressions all the time, wasn’t helping.

“Don’t want much more than this, to be honest.” But the reflection of his words shows the complete opposite. It shows a man, still trying to feel comfortable on his skin, pushing the brown-haired after kissing his mouth, taking some distance so he can breathe properly; doing exactly what he should had done before. “A thing… or two.”

Forcing his large body was the hardest part, but soon Hyunwoo was laid over the space Kihyun occupied before, laid over his pre-cum glued to the sheets; inevitable. And Changkyun being right there, at the edge of the bed, almost turned into a problem, since Kihyun had to run with his plans to avoid any question he didn’t want to answer. Lucky as he was being, and he couldn’t complain about that, the dark-haired didn’t open his mouth, watching them quietly when Kihyun climbed the man’s lap, siting over his firm tights. Ignoring his own nudity, keeping his arms around his neck, was all Kihyun could do before carrying one of his hands between their bodies, eyes connected, so he could have him all inside of him again, and again, and again. Doing exactly as he needed – sitting quick, hard; taking his whole length in a second.

“He’s inconsequent, but I gotta thank him for it later.” Of course, he’s talking about Changkyun, and Hyunwoo knows it. So, even when he’s ready to cry, when his hands are shaking and he cannot continue leaning his arms on the bed, he laughs against his lips. Perhaps he uses his idea in the future, thanking Changkyun for showing up by his room and convincing him to do that.

He would certainly regret any other choice.

“We know you’re going to thank me, babe.” The dark-haired, so sure of himself, incapable of keeping his mouth shut, barely waits for the blond to go up and down on Hyunwoo’s lap; taking a minute to watch the lifeguard throwing his head back, keeping his moans to himself; suffering in silence – a thing that shouldn’t keep the man so interested, but that got Changkyun, who kept thinking about how good the brown-haired should feel. “My empty hands and I are still waiting for it.”

Fucking Hyunwoo’s cock took his consciousness for a moment – a very truthful fact, because Kihyun was sure he didn’t hear Changkyun say a thing until realizing he did; he didn’t notice he’s been pushing that large man against the bed, through every trust of his; fucking himself and trying to deal with those heavy hands finally taking him by the hips, no longer caring about his position; completely laid over the Yoo while he scratches his chest, assuming the control as the blond didn’t think he needed before.

And he had to point out Changkyun and his way of taking the lead, of making him feel insecure, didn’t have effect over him as soon as he rubbed his ass against Hyunwoo’s things, being fine with all the thickness of his taking space inside of him; pain no longer there to be felt, but pleasure only growing faster as he moves back and forth, up and down, in need of the intensity it had to offer.

Sure Changkyun didn’t keep forgotten for too long, but he waits enough time to feel frustrated with the negligence, without being the man Kihyun searches when he needs to be pleased.

He waits enough, so the Yoo’s able to think (if it’s even possible to think with a dick buried in his ass) about his acts; about how he could regret accepting as much as denying it.

It was a tough decision, at the end, but he grabbed the lube and threw it to Changkyun (who almost missed the bottle, a bit distracted). “Well, they’re not empty anymore.”

For God’s sake, and for his own good, Kihyun lay on Hyunwoo’s chest, kissing the lifeguard’s skin and smiling as he shivers. Everything about fucking him feels so right, such as a puzzle becoming complete, he doesn’t have the courage to do more than accepting all the man had to offer; without holding it back, following his trusts, close to ask him to do the same, to fuck him senseless as his entrance, getting used to it, was in need of more.

At the same time, and (about his part) Kihyun knew what he was doing, he gave some space, so Changkyun could take his place behind the blond one; caressing his hair, blowing his nape wet in sweat, kissing it slow with all the surprise over his facial expression; taking all the necessary steps to get his chest on Kihyun’s body, having his hard cock against the bottom of the Yoo’s back (no big intentions with it) before being honest with a very direct question: “Can you really take it?”

No provocative tone; just a question.

“You’ll discover if you try.”

Err…

Fine. Kihyun wasn’t so sure about it (as everything else about his life), but he didn’t have another good answer either, so he gave him a smile over his shoulder, thinking maybe it would convince Changkyun to believe him.

Thing is Changkyun’s pretty face, his intense eyes while staring at him, didn’t prepare Kihyun as much as he thought it would. Honestly, he thought things wouldn’t be so painful when Hyunwoo kept hugging him, fucking him, kissing him; sucking his mouth, stroking his soft skin – so much going on, the lifeguard distracting him from what he knew was yet to come, and it wasn’t enough to keep the Yoo’s mouth shut up for the next minutes.

Not even a second later, Changkyun emptied the bottle of lube all over his ass; lube running between his cheeks, turning the penetration even wetter, harder, deeper; ridiculously good from the first trust, after the liquid fall over him, until the one which took a lonely tear of his – intense as hell.

He didn’t even understand why he started tearing up. Perhaps because he couldn’t control his moans, his sentences, himself, and it was such a shame to Kihyun; maybe because of how sensitive he was, rubbing his nipples against Hyunwoo’s and having his untouched cock between their abs, being stimulated before they even notice what they were doing.

Yet, he could say it was Changkyun’s fault, forcing the middle finger, full of lube, inside of the blond. Then, another one was add to it, both fingers reaching so deep, making his cock twitch, wet in cum, that (sometimes) Kihyun couldn’t even say if his prostate was being touched by Hyunwoo’s amazing cock, filling him good, or if it was the long fingers of the other; moving with no pity while scissoring and running them in and out.

Damn lube, making a mess of the Yoo.

“And you’re sure of it?” Although it barely sounds as a question, it is what it is: the wait for a last confirmation; the need of a loud and clear _yes_. “No need to force yourself to the edge, babe. We’re fine with whatever you’re ready to do.”

“Babe…” He feels the pain when Changkyun takes his fingers, and it’s strange to realize he’s already fine enough to not strangle to death with another fingers or two, maybe his cock. He wanted to laugh, too nervous for his own good. He’d maybe pass out – by the point, he just started thinking about the possibilities. He’d die. “I’m so ready for it.” _For you_ (another sentence listed in the _“things not to say or Changkyun and his ego will float forever”_ list).

“So, we need you to say if that’s too much, anytime, or…”

“I know the rules, Changkyun.” His voice didn’t tremble, but his body does it as soon as Hyunwoo touches his cheeks, separating them and helping Changkyun to rub his cock between them; preparing him psychological to… whatever was waiting for him, to Kihyun and his smile, which more seemed as a smirk of his – Changkyun created a monster, for sure. “You can go on.”

A monster – or the payback he deserved, right in his face.

“Hold tight, then.” He has the condom already dressed, and a lot of lube over it (more than the necessary, he expected), so Changkyun shouldn’t be more nervous than Kihyun, right? He needed to calm down and take control of the situation, even though he’s never been in a similar one with someone who wasn’t from his department, who didn’t consider sex the most normal thing to do. So, more than taking care of Kihyun, and being worried about not being able to take his pain away – and he knew it would hurt; he’s been in his position for sometimes –, the man was mortified for the fact he was having sex with Hyunwoo either (for God’s sake, it was happening), and he could not even say the lifeguard wasn’t good.

“Listen. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He was probably one of Changkyun’s biggest surprises of the afternoon, being the one to stop moving, only so he could hold Kihyun by his waist, taking his attention and saying the words which made the blond one smile; kissing him sweet and quick, so they wouldn’t waste their time.

“You won’t.” He tries to move, but Changkyun’s right behind him, holding his chest and keeping their bodies along; touching his nipples very quick, so he wouldn’t get distracted by his sensitiveness – even if he was already distracted by Kihyun kissing the other’s face, taking his worries. “You gonna take care of me. You both.”

Since when he’s so sure of himself?

Where did he learn those words; fatal words, that gave the other two no option, but following his rhythm? Then, there he was – the focus of the whole afternoon, with his nails pressed on Hyunwoo’s arms, with his mouth opened on his neck, sucking it in pure anxiety, and already tightening his entrance around nothing.

Waiting, so nervous, he trembles, and dies, and waits; mostly, he waits… and when it comes, it comes ripping him all and the very last sign of reasonable actions; killing whatever the Yoo thought he knew about his own self.

He already died twice when he carries one of his hands to his back; nails into Changkyun’s flesh, stopping him from moving a single inch – and, of course, hoping people wouldn’t care about how loud he turned into through a whole painful minute.

“Fine.” He takes a deep breath, trying to relax, though it was very hard to do anything when all the blood was concentrated on was his cock, making it so difficult he was ready to cry over Hyunwoo’s chest. “You win. Hold on.”

The plan was not to complain, showing how strong he was, how Kihyun had the control. But he couldn’t carry this image for more than those minutes; feeling the head of Changkyun’s cock trespass his hole, against Hyunwoo’s thick length, and having to pretend it was fine, as if it was the usual. No, it wasn’t even half of his dick and Kihyun already felt as he couldn’t take it, so yes, he had to take a moment and just breathe, thanking silently for all the caress over his body (trying to keep him distract, at least).

“Is it good for you?” His voice is just an echo, since Kihyun can’t really concentrate in it. “You like… Being filled like this? You certainly do.” He only moves the tip of his cock, holding the Yoo’s waist to keep him at his place. “I’d come with your tighten ass… and I will, if you let me; right inside of you.”

And that was something Kihyun could (and wanted) to deal with; all the cum running out of him, through his inner thighs; following a trace he wouldn’t stop until feeling it’s already enough for the blond dirty man between them.

“Hyunwoo…” As a whisper, he called his name, making him open up his eyes and smile a bit; more involved in the situation than Kihyun, who was so despaired, things were losing its aim. “I… wanna come over you.” Besides his voice’s crack, he’s very direct in it; tearing again as Changkyun approaches even more, making he feel so fucking full, it seems impossible to take more than that. “Suck my nipples, please.”

Kihyun knows the second Hyunwoo touches his dick, he’s gonna come – and, lucky as he was, this moment didn’t come when he expected. The man just leaned on the couch, fingers no longer pressing Kihyun’s waist; kissing the space between his nipples, without stopping moving the hips under the blond; licking the hardness of them, perhaps biting them without realizing it, before sucking each to the inside of his warm mouth; playing with them, and taking Kihyun’s cock as a reference – shooting pre-cum all over the lifeguard’s tummy as soon as he started moving his tongue, it was easy to know he liked that a lot (more than he should, probably).

While hugging his body for a moment, Kihyun almost forgot what he intended; scratching Hyunwoo’s back, who just cried low hearing _his_ cry in pain, leaning on the space behind him; fingers pressing the sheets right next to where the lifeguard has been taking the pleasure out on. Bed behind the brown-haired is so wet of sweat, and Kihyun can’t even say a thing because he knows how sweaty he is over Hyunwoo, and he knows the man would never complain about it.

And though he only gets deep in him, because of the position the Yoo just put them into, the big problem comes when Changkyun trusts into him; as Kihyun wasn’t still getting used to his thickness; to the pain, when his hole was being massacred.

As if it wasn’t enough, since Kihyun wasn’t the only having to deal with the short space inside of him, Hyunwoo bites his nipple so hard, a fail try to keep in silence, the Yoo feels like giving up on both – for real. Leaning on his left arm, the bartender raises the other one as high as his strength allows (which isn’t a lot, because he’s been trembling since the first moment), and hits Kihyun’s ass. Just it, as if it was simple. He hits him, and it doesn’t even hurt as much as Changkyun’s movements right behind him.

Things were happening so fast. At a moment, he’s been pitifully fucked by both, who knows he’s already out of control; being senseless fucked while his cock is twitching, his core is burning, and he’s ready to come, to die, to cry anytime by now; just shaking his head when Hyunwoo tries to apologize, because… he doesn’t want to admit he already liked it. “Hit me again.”

He part his lips, an act of courage, since he’s sure opening his mouth means to scream and shout all the painful pleasure he’s having. “Hit me, Hyunwoo.” Because keeping in silence when Changkyun is kissing his neck, and licking his nape, would be torture, so he turns to shut his mouth, thanking Hyunwoo for obeying as only he could; for raising his hand again and not only hitting his ass right where he did before, but laying over the bed again and pushing his hips up and down, making it even harder to Changkyun to keep penetrating fast as he was doing before (another thing Kihyun would have to thank, if he wanted to hold the moment a little bit more; very close to come).

“Stop moaning my name.”

That’s what Hyunwoo says, after a soft moan comes out of the Yoo’s mouth; the frown back to his forehead, eyes still closed. A mess, and no other word could describe the lifeguard, by the point. And it would be a thing, if Changkyun hadn’t pushed hard inside of Kihyun, making him literally scream (his voice probably being heard over the storm out there), so he could hug the blond very tight and check on Hyunwoo over his shoulder; looking at his face, seeing how destroyed he already was, and laughing at it (perhaps happy because he was not the only one dying inside; the three of them were).

“Why, Hyunwoo? His moans are too much for you?”

Three bodies moving with no rhythm, trying to reach the edge of their pleasures, but depending on each other to do it. The whole phrase should be synonym to torture, to craziness. Even with it, Hyunwoo just cannot resist smiling at Changkyun, maybe because he was nervous as fuck; licking his lips before trying to say anything; trusting against the Yoo without separating his back from the warm bed under him. “So, I thought Kihyun was our target.”

And he smiled back, biting Kihyun’s shoulder as he saw how the blond was lost in the conversation; no way they had his attention when he had his eyes focused on the wall, ridiculously drooling until having Hyunwoo cleaning the saliva at the corner of his mouth, pushing the wet thumb between his lips, so Kihyun could suck it; both knowing very well Changkyun and his sentences would get them from their guts.

“Think I changed my mind.” And he hits so hard against Kihyun, the lifeguard’s dick almost slips out of him; both men screaming for the one who they just forgot they should hate (mostly when the blond got back to move his hips back and forth, taking his cock and wanting even more to come). He couldn’t handle his own hard cock anymore, or the pleasure would be gone, and the pain would be the only one to last.

“You gonna come?”

See – and it wasn’t a bad thing –, Changkyun’s cock by itself was already big enough to make Kihyun feel as a virgin; so fucking tight around his head, though it doesn’t hurt that much anymore. So, when he starts taking his whole length, only so he could push it again, it just made the blond see stars, even if the sky out there was only about grey clouds and rain pouring all the time.

Then, when his words slips out of his mouth, so low against the Yoo’s ear he seems to talk to the passenger, both can only appreciate how Hyunwoo swallows it dry, biting his bottom lip and taking Kihyun by his hips before closing his eyes again.

Changkyun’s still buried inside of him, every inch, when the other plants his feet on the bed and pushes even harder against Kihyun’s ass; skin on skin, all the pre-cum over the lifeguard’s abs impossible to be compared to the cum dripping from the Yoo’s entrance; so much of his liquid, the condom doesn’t even seems to be there when he comes.

Now, not only Kihyun’s drooling, eyes barely open as he watches Hyunwoo’s face assume all the good sensations; clearly suffocating the moans, but only for some minutes. Changkyun doesn’t stop moving for a moment, nor Kihyun, who moves his hips as he’s just as close to come as Hyunwoo was, seconds before. It was clear Hyunwoo would finished it gasping and sobbing, moaning under Kihyun and crying for how tight he was around him; trying to take his cock from his inside, but thinking twice as the other won’t stop moving, and he knows his movements might hurt the Yoo, now used to how filled he already is.

But Hyunwoo’s so sensitive from the orgasm… He forces himself to carry his nails to Changkyun’s thighs, which shivers as soon as he feels the lifeguard’s hands over him; the first time it happens. “I’ll slip off.” A whisper of his reverberates on the room, and the other stops his movements, so Hyunwoo can leave Kihyun’s body (who literally cries in his most despaired moment).

“Please…” He rolls his eyes, which are so wet he doesn’t even sees how Hyunwoo quickly takes the condom and strokes his thighs, staring at his rubbish groin, and his beautiful cock; mouthwatering with the view, and Kihyun doesn’t even knows it, too occupied with Changkyun pushing his body against the couch, separating his legs even more and trusting on him until he gets the rhythm he couldn’t assume having the other along him, inside of the Yoo, knowing it would certainly hurt him.

Now, he didn’t need to think about it.

“Fuck…” His throat hurts; too dry for that shit when Kihyun starts scratching the back of Changkyun’s hands, which holds him by his waist, moving him back and forth as he did before, but now wasn’t able to do anymore. “I fucking hate you so…”

The three knew it was a lie, but everything would be fine while Kihyun kept moaning between his complains.

Ready to receive his hate too, Hyunwoo rubs his back against the couch, crawling down their bodies with no confidence about what he intend to do. And the way he carries his hands to Changkyun’s balls, at first, seems more as a warning he won’t care about consequences, just pressing and pulling them, and laughing very low as he hears the man’s scream, suffocated against Kihyun’s nape (who’s already so sensitive, feeling the other’s breathe is enough to make him moan).

“You’re more experienced than I thought.” Changkyun trembles, a step away from taking his cock out of Kihyun and forcing the other to suck it (only to end his smart smile, he’d justify). He refused to stay in silence. As always, he needed to say something.

Things get to its end _so easy_ , but _so easy_ Kihyun almost laughs with how quick he comes from the moment Hyunwoo takes his cock with his warm little mouth; ridiculously quick, fucking himself in the other’s dick, its tip going in and out even faster because of the rest of lube Changkyun spread all over his cock; taking it off to push it back, hard, with no pity of his sensitive blond, who just leaned his forehead against the couch; fucking Hyunwoo’s mouth in the same intensity he was doing with his own entrance.

So, he comes; easy as it, but being painful as hell.

Hyunwoo sucks his tip, only the tip, until swallowing the very last drop of cum; licking all of his length, sometimes gagging on it while trying to swallow and suck him at the same time; sharing his attention between Kihyun, who couldn’t even moan anymore, only tearing against the couch and letting Changkyun finish it behind him, and the other man, who didn’t take too long to come either; his balls twitching inside of Hyunwoo’s mouth, so sucked them as he wouldn’t have to deal with Changkyun for more five, maybe six, months of work.

God… That would be bad.

Anyway, Kihyun doesn’t think twice before letting Changkyun suck his neck, letting his mark while coming deep into him; while trusting no longer fast and hard, but only keeping the warmness around him, prolonging the orgasm for what seemed as forever. The same Yoo who didn’t think twice after realizing both men already came, laying over the bed, truly dead, without hearing any other word.

He never took that less to be close to come, just as he never had to wait so long to come; torture.

Maybe it counts for all of them. Hyunwoo’s sure he never came so hard either – fine, it might not count for Changkyun, the only one with real experience between them. But even with it, the man knew he had never passed through a shit like that, with that two guys; still having his members trembling ridiculously when he laid between the other two; staring at the door and, then, at Hyunwoo, who just stared to close his eyes, falling asleep.

For God’s sake, he knew if he took some seconds to rest, he would not leave that room – it was how he justified, later, the weak slap he gave him; hitting his cheeks, so the lifeguard would pay attention. “You know we can’t sleep in here, right?”

“We shouldn’t even be here. What’s wrong with staying a little bit more?” It doesn’t even seem as Hyunwoo was the responsible one of the two of them.

“Because then you won’t go away anymore. You got to work. _We_ got to, babe…” And when he thinks he already convinced Hyunwoo, who started to help him cleaning their mess and dressing Kihyun, that only moves a sort of times, the lifeguard sits by the edge of the bed again, stroking the blond hair and the pale skin of the Yoo; a complete silence. “He’s leaving in two days. What do you think is gonna happen?”

“I understand.” He doesn’t take more than a second to answer, to stand up again and dress his shirt; taking a last look at Kihyun, smiling a bit. He’s fine with it, and Changkyun admires the man for this. “I’m fine with it.”

“I know you are.”

In silence, they leave the room exactly the way it was when they entered, even some clothes which weren’t at the floor, they decided to leave right there. No one would say Kihyun had companions through the afternoon, or what the hell those three men just did in there during all that time (as if someone would care, at all).

The problem is how silently Changkyun crawled back to his room, and Hyunwoo could see it. Changkyun wasn’t the type of person who enters the elevator without at least singing the background sound, humming and whistling. But he did his way back to the room in silence.

Maybe Changkyun was the one with problems in saying goodbye.

♠

If once Kihyun was told he would suffer so much to wake up on the next day, legs trembling, muscles asking for help, body in so much pain, he wouldn’t believe; sex couldn’t bring that feeling, as a bus just passed over him.

Believe it or not, it was real. Kihyun passed through that, chewed and caressed by others, and still could open his eyes and take a deep breath.

He was fine, at least by now.

At 9 a.m., when the storm finally stopped, they arrived at Busan. By this hour, Kihyun didn’t leave his bed, waiting for Hyungwon to force him to take a shower before they lost the breakfast (and they almost did, since they were both too tired to run and eat something). One point was both nights were intense; running so fast, they almost didn’t see it finish. Then, when they’re back to the run, promising they would only take a nap before going out to walk through the city, they see themselves sleeping during the rest of the afternoon; without even hearing the room service by their door.

At least, their last day of trip isn’t over. Soon, it would start a short concert at the theater, honoring some rock groups from the 80s, then a white party at midnight – and Kihyun felt in a New Year’s party, seeing people so well dressed, in their white shirts and white dresses, when he didn’t even have a while lie to tell Hyungwon and avoid the night out; all in black, entering the pool area and taking the wrong way, so Hyungwon wouldn’t see how he limps to the minibar, ready for a drink or two.

The problem is, and he forgot about this very important part: Hoseok’s function. At distance, Hyungwon looks like a famous person; walking with his (so recent) men, seeming to know everyone that was around; employees and passengers. And Kihyun was really fine about that, even though he didn’t know a lot about Hoseok (he didn’t need to, anyway). But realizing who’s sharing a table with them – not necessarily sharing, since half the table’s still working, but standing next to them (what was very choking, at least).

In a nutshell, standing there was Changkyun (and how could he be always so handsome), Hyunwoo, who should be behind the minibar, and the temporary couple (Hyungwon doesn’t even bother to be around the two of them, without knowing what happened between them and his friend the night before).

It made sense, since they knew each other, but it already made Kihyun turn around and follow his way to the minibar, ignoring the fact Minhyuk passed through him with a smile (and, by the point, he knew it didn’t mean a positive thing).

“Family reunion up here?” The blond guys seemed to arrive in parachutes; interrupting the conversation and smiling at those he were sure he knew and those he swore he never saw before. “Hey, Hyunwoo. Missed you at the pool yesterday.”

People could only know each other after dealing with Minhyuk. Changkyun always thought the lifeguard was patience, and timid, and sweet, before getting to know they two already fucked – well, it wasn’t hard to imagine why someone would want to fuck Minhyuk. The blond was good at this. Changkyun had the pleasure to join some passengers and carry Minhyuk with him, though he wasn’t a big fan of penetration (and he should say, now he had Hyunwoo too, Changkyun knew how sex should be amazing between them).

Well, he shouldn’t be thinking about it, rolling his eyes and trying to catch Minhyuk’s attention, so Hyunwoo could run away. He had work to do, all of them had, and even with it, the blond sited over his lap, stopping the bartender from leaving the table (where he shouldn’t even be) and caressing his face as they were into the same mood, in which they clearly weren’t.

“Minhyuk… Chill out. Take a cigarette or anything.” He takes the pack from his pocket, really offering it to the other. Funny how things had changed since last night. Probably, he wouldn’t do that, before; to save Hyunwoo from that situation. “But leave Hyunwoo do his thing.”

“Oh, Changkyun! Didn’t notice you.” Ironic, he just raises his eyebrows, smiling at his friend, knowing both should get ready and go up to the 13th floor. Not late yet, but close to it. “Why don’t you chase after your twink? Just saw him at the minibar.”

If Changkyun was up to stay there and keep the conversation with Hoseok and his guy, he suddenly wasn’t anymore; not only standing up and going after Kihyun, but receiving an advice from his friend, the one who asked him to take the drinks away from the blond, who promised him that wouldn’t drink at that night.

“Now, you can go.” Behind his back, Minhyuk just whispered on Hyunwoo’s ear, biting it quick and standing up either; more than ready to leave the table. “But our talk isn’t over.”

Night wasn’t as cold as Changkyun expected when he took a thick jacket, covering his arms and back, but walking through the pool area shirtless over the leather clothing. The point is how hot was Kihyun as soon as the man reached him, sat by the minibar as Minhyuk just said.

His hot back against the nipples of his made Changkyun shiver a bit, even if, strangely, he was not thinking about sex at the moment; a try to concentrate in what Kihyun’s friend had told him. “I thought you wouldn’t drink tonight.”

For a second, Kihyun really thought it was Hyungwon right behind him. It wouldn’t be a surprise, since he was somewhere up there, but there was no chance he would be happy with his presence when he just took the small cup of shoot, ready to turn it between his lips, only so he could feel the alcohol burning his already sore throat.

“One shot won’t kill me.”

According to the clock behind the bartender, there was a bit more than a day since they saw for the last time, and Kihyun wasn’t expecting to get so fool for Changkyun’s visual that night; with his chest visible to everyone who wanted to see it, with his nails painted in black, but sure made by himself, because it wasn’t the best work as manicure Kihyun’d saw in his life.

And taking advantage on Kihyun’s moment of distraction, he took the tiny cup from the blond, turning the liquid inside of his mouth and pretending to swallow it, so at least he would have fun seeing how mad the Yoo just got; so at least he would have a reason to smile against his pink lips as he gave him half the alcohol through the kiss; lips burning since they were still sore too from the bits from the night before. “There it was… your shot.”

A kiss he didn’t expect to give, just as Kihyun didn’t expect to receive, and yet, already the best part of their nights.

“Your roommate’s looking for you. Why are you hiding?”

“Because I can barely sit?”

“Well…” Taking the sit right by his side, Changkyun took his card away, knowing he could get another drink anytime he wanted to. “You know everyone can see you from here, right? It’s a stupid excuse. They all already saw how you’re siting; half of them haven’t sat through the night.” And Kihyun laughs; the strange sound leaving his mouth with no permission. “Actually, you should be proud of it, of how you took it so fine yesterday.”

 At the back, someone was singing some EDM shit, and Kihyun was ready to die because of that; giving up on answering, since he didn’t want to scream over the loud song Changkyun noticed he hated; even laughing a bit at his despair, as always.

“Um… Why don’t you sing something up there? I’ve got some work to do, but I can stay for some minutes and see how you’re not _that_ ashamed anymore.”

“I need a drink before doing shit like that.” The blond points out to the man singing at the stage, which clearly doesn’t know the lyrics of the song and doesn’t make an effort to read it at the screen. “Maybe a bunch of them.”

Silence floats over them – people at the minibar stops talking, or he’s just imagining things after the karaoke guy stops singing, and the man by his side keeps there, smiling, without saying a word until some random employee asks up there, at the stage, who’s going to be next – no one, probably (depending on Kihyun’s wants).

“And what about a reward? We still have another night, and lucky you are, I might be free tomorrow night.”

He says no, of course, and gets ready to ask for another drink and find a way to take his keycard from Changkyun’s hands. But as subtle as he is, taking it from between the passengers’ fingers, he holds the blond at his sit, whispering some phrases against his ear that Kihyun can’t just hold himself back and keep sat there, as nothing happened.

As he didn’t say things Kihyun didn’t think about before, but that, suddenly, seemed to be certainly what he wanted the most.

Kihyun couldn’t believe, minutes later, he was just standing there, staring at the big screen and trying to read the lyrics some passenger sang before it was his turn. “Is this a line?”

“No way.” Someone said; such an enthusiastic for the idea of the blond standing up the small stage, ready to choose the 80s song he thought he knew. Unfortunately, there weren’t Korean songs, so he was really nervous about singing in English. Anyhow, he had to do that, yes, or this time, and he was sure of it, Kihyun would definitely regret of his choices. “Just go ahead.”

Then, when he heard the first words from the Imagine Dragons’ song, taking a quick look at Hyungwon, who was clearly surprised as hell, he had to smile. When he saw Hyunwoo serving a table right at his friend’s back, he realized he couldn’t stop smiling. When he saw the man who’ve been shaking his mind, Changkyun, just sat by the minibar, without moving an inch, oh… there, his smile died, and both knew why.

He would sing the fear out loud, out of his chest, and then the trophy would be his – a dark-haired, half dressed, trophy, which would have no clothes over him in some hours; the start of their goodbye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay........ Now is time to hide and pretend I didn't end it up like this.  
> Tell me what you thought about it, if you enjoyed the scenes, and... that's pretty much it.  
> See y'all soon!!  
> (Later, I'll probably read it again, but anyways, sorry if there's any mistake up here!)


	9. So Long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of things happened last week. Perhaps this ain't my best work, since I've been doing a lot at the same time, but I still loved every single word of it and I hope you enjoy the end of Kihyun's jorney.  
> It was never only because of the couple, or a romantic story. Lucky One is all about Kihyun and himself, the way he cannot understand his own acts and feelings, and how he sees (now) sex in a different way.  
> That's it, then - and thanks for those who kept reading this! x

“Is it normal to feel so… melancholic about everything?”

For the first time in days, swimming wouldn’t make things easier to Kihyun. As the alarm rang, announcing people were finally free to smoke, they started to take their lighters from pockets and handbags; the smoke being all Kihyun could see for a long time, sitting at the edge of the pool, listening to the whistle Hyunwoo insisted to blow.

“Sharing this kind of experience can be intense, mostly for some passengers who had never tried, or felt, this sort of freedom.” He didn’t hide he’s talking about Kihyun, shaking his legs while relaxed in his chair. “Enjoy your last day. You’ll have a lot of time to be sad and melancholic when the trip is over.”

Even though he sounds sweet, almost as worried about the blond, Kihyun cannot deny it hurts to be heard. He wished he could say the trip was as bad as he imagined, but he couldn’t – unfortunately. Things would be easier if he didn’t already have a lot of warming memories to burn his sore heart.

Two days after lying down with the lifeguard (and it wasn’t easy to decide how to express himself about what they did – to fuck, a hook up, to have sex; whatever), they would still act as nothing happened.

If, at least, Kihyun were brave enough, he would tell that both the lifeguard and Changkyun fucked every other experience in the world for him. Probably, nothing would ever beat what they had in bed; so dirty, yet so honest. He knew the details wouldn’t let him breathe so soon, and that his life was about to turn into a mess; waking up in anxiety, but knowing there would be no Changkyun or Hyunwoo to spoil him, ending the bad feelings with their caresses and kisses.

Things shouldn’t be so messed up in his head.

“Anyway, our ship anchors at Seoul almost every month. You don’t have to miss us, already.” He laughs a bit, the type of pity laugh he gives man who really believes they won his trust. But the funny part of it was the fact he really trusts Hyunwoo; clearly so naïve there was no way Kihyun would doubt him.

That’s why he knew he would never see Hyunwoo again.

Kihyun needed to find himself first, before even thinking of men and love and feelings – and that was the exact thought and feeling, he realized, as his eyes felt over Hyunwoo’s handsome face.

He laughs a bit, then, but the joke is on his own self.

“We’re not meeting again, right?”

“We’re not, Hyunwoo” So, his expression would say more than his whispers as his cheeks went red and warm, and his eyes turned sad. “But I’ll definitely miss it, and miss you…”

Just as him, the lifeguard rubbished. For God’s sake, Kihyun was so lucky. What was his problem to think life was working against him when he had such an amazing company by his side; sitting tall, staring at him from his chair, forcing Kihyun to look up even if the sun messed the view, just so he could admire Hyunwoo’s innocent beauty?

“Wish I had enjoyed more of you.” He says, at last, when the sun is about to go, when people are not interested in the sun loungers, nor the pool, anymore; when they feel as intimate, as lonely, as they can at a public space. “I would kiss you right now, if I could.”

“And I’d let you do it.”

People cannot see how Kihyun touches his ankle, fingering and caressing his skin; all parts of it, being sensitive or not, getting chills since it’s the blond and his soft hands over him. “Fuck.” A type of word he would avoid to say just ran through his throat, being heard as if it was the funniest joke ever. “I’ll miss it.”

Because Hyunwoo could be considered the savior of the trip when he gave the passenger a free drink, flirting and giving him a reason to feel desirable in the middle of such eccentric and beautiful people; then showing him the way up to the place Kihyun would step in, seeing so many intense shits, he would never want to leave.

“Yeah…” He would kiss that mouth a thousand times, just as he would thank the man for being his companion. And he would answer something as _“You’re welcome”_ , with a formal voice that would make the Yoo laugh again. But, instead, Kihyun just smiled; picking up his towel and smiling at him. “I know you will.”

Last night, Kihyun slept as a baby because he knew what was yet to come on the next one. And the night was there, already, again, just as it was never gone. He felt like crying a bit, walking through the hallway and remembering how he felt when he had Hyunwoo holding his tiny body, compared to his, and finding Changkyun watching them; the type of thing he knew he would never stop dreaming of.

Entering the room, surprisingly, he found Hyungwon dressing one of his shirts – the pink one he worn some days before.

“Don’t you have your own clothes?”

It’s the first time Kihyun realizes how small the room is. He has his bag open over the bed, begging so his clothes would be fold before he closes it, or before Hyungwon finishes the shopping through all his things, and it takes lot of space, since it forces his friend to open his own bag on the floor.

In the middle of the room.

Great.

“Of course I do, but I prefer smelling your perfume _all_ night.” And during the whole day, Kihyun completely forgot, before suffering, they both should pick their stuff and throw it on the large baggage. “Now tell me, why are you sad, dear?”

Hyungwon wouldn’t find a worse moment to hug his friend, who was close to his emotional edge, feeling as lying on their bed forever, letting the other leave the ship alone, so he could have some more days of vacation.

“How in the world can you know it?” Kihyun already accepted he was predictable, but Hyungwon would always take it to another level, like guessing all the shit the oldest was feeling and thinking; holding his blond hair and forcing him to look into his eyes, so he wouldn’t lie. He couldn’t, anyway. “You brought me into the mouth of the Kraken, with no permission, you stupid creature.”

“Shh. _You_ don’t have permission to call me like it.” As Hyungwon pulls his hair, he knows the sentimental bullshit is about to get over. “I truly thought we were fine with the _permission shit_.” He breathes noisy and frustrated, still waiting for something from the Yoo. “Yet, what the hell are you doing here instead of enjoying your last night?”

“Maybe I have to dress a little bit better, don’t you think?”

Still in trunks, wetting Hyungwon because of the hug, the blond reaches for his gray towel, starting to search for something to dress, since half of his things are covering his friend’s body.

“And what did you think about the trip? Did you like it, for real?” Some days ago, he would deny it, but since it was too obvious now, he wouldn’t have the courage to lie.

“Although I didn’t want to be here…” And, again, Hyungwon tries to complain about how he really thought the Yoo had forgotten about this part of the story. “… Thank you. I needed to relax, and I had some nice days since we arrived, so I have to admit you were right about it.” And with a bright smile, he knew Hyungwon was not ready to give him the peace he deserved; not yet.

“And about the sexual part…? That’s clearly something different in you, and I could tell it from one look.” Leaned against the bathroom door, so Kihyun couldn’t enter, he’s still smiling. And he hated him as much as he loved him. “Yesterday, you were even smiling! So, I don’t know how much of it you’ve got, but… I’m sure it’ll be enough for the rest of the year.” Eyes were on Kihyun’s, who gave up on folding his clothes. Running from the youngest eyes would only mean fear. “You had both, didn’t you?” It would be clear he was hiding something – just as it was when he started to rubbish; no way he could hide that part, anyway. “I know. Don’t worry. Room smelled like sex when I got here, and room service was right by our door, what says a lot about who you’ve been sleeping with.”

So… Fine. Hyungwon knows what he did over their bed, he knows about the room service cleaning their room before any other – yet not before he sees it, unfortunately – and, worse, he knows who was in the room that night, what makes him rubbish even more; mortified by it, for sure.

“Why do you have to be so dirty?”

“So we can contrast.” Letting Kihyun enters the bathroom, having enough of that, Hyungwon sighs. “Go have a shower. Your poor choice of man must not like to wait.” And, as Kihyun already knew he wasn’t a big fan of Changkyun, he just understands who he’s talking about as soon as he tries to leave the room.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Kihyun screams from the bathroom; about to take the trunks while trying to remember if there was any party going to happen that night.

 “Well, I’m going to have the best kind of sex someone can have: the _sad goodbye_ one.”

Not a surprise, whatsoever. Kihyun couldn’t be the only one with big plans for the night – even though he expected to be who Changkyun chose to spend the next hours with, at least to pay his promise, or the Yoo would have some problems to accept the fact they didn’t even had a proper night before the end of their… moment.

Kihyun didn’t leave the shower before he washes all his thoughts away. He couldn’t recognize himself, by the point – not in a bad way, yet weird to realize he was not the same as when he entered the ship. He would never sing in from of those people like yesterday, or carry two strangers to his bed, or feel so good about it, even though the thoughts were always exciting, pushing him at the wrong direction, so when there’s enough courage running in his bloodstream, all he need to do is… something; anything.

It was not easy to have Changkyun carrying him to the room last night, not as a sexual promise but worried about the blond (at least he preferred to imagine it), and realizing he kissed him goodbye, smiling as seeing the most beautiful face he would ever stare at, so he wouldn’t feel so bad turning the hallway, going upstairs to please every other women or men at the playroom – Kihyun wouldn’t blame him for doing his work, of course, yet it was not easy.

It definitely wasn’t easy.

When his baggage was already done, every single item of his in it, he allowed the anxiety to run upstairs. No food for the night or he would certainly throw up. No leather pants for the night because his friend took it from him; no other option but using the short baggy pants, as dark as his shirt. No pink for the night, no make-up, no smile for the night, because all the vivid color Kihyun could dress to call his attention, _his_ attention – and he would emphasize it constantly –, was locked in his room.

If Changkyun notices him that night, even a look at his direction, it would mean Kihyun was more than everything he expected to be; more relevant than his insecurity, which used to show up every time the Yoo reached for him.

He already taught Kihyun a thing, which was probably the thing he wanted the blond to understand so badly: the Yoo was more important than any other thing, than any other man, any random opinion about how he should look like or who he should hook up with. As an adult, there was no better person to make choices about his life than… himself.

On that night, Kihyun made a decision. Perhaps, he would regret it, but there was no doubt it was the right thing to do, for now. So, just as he had no plans to see Hyunwoo after leaving the ship, he’d say the same about Changkyun – even if, leaving the elevator, hungry, wanting for a very specific thing, he could only think about ripping the other’s clothes; searching for Minhyuk as soon as he arrived, reaching for his bracelets and picking up the green on, what made the man sob in surprise, trying to stop him from entering the playroom (and, since the line was already over, he couldn’t care less to give Minhyuk an explanation).

He just wanted the _sad goodbye_ night he deserved.

At first, things happened too fast. It took some seconds between entering the room and being recognized by Changkyun, who certainly smelled his perfume and took a look over his shoulders (he really could not believe he had no chance to surprise him). Though the plan was not following its right course, it was still hot to see the man drooling for him; holding his wrist, caressing the sensitive skin of it, trying to find the words to ask… What was he doing?

“What are you doing?”

Changkyun was something.

At college, Kihyun used to think he was the prettiest thing those guys had ever saw, even though he was interesting as a piece of paper. He always had that in mind, though it never stopped all the insecurity. And staring at Changkyun, so fucking close, touching his cheeks and his swollen lips from kissing some other mouth – because Kihyun could not keep his hands to himself –, touching the pretty nose of his, and every other graceful point of his face… he realized no one could beat that man, not even him.

“Thought you would enjoy a surprise.”

“I’m talking about the bracelet.”

He swallows dry.

He’s not letting Changkyun assume the control tonight; this time he means it, different from the other night, when he couldn’t breathe without those big hands around his cock; moving them so fine Kihyun gave up on trying.

Not this time.

“People do crazy things on their last night here, right?” Things they only do because they won’t see each other again (but saying it would kill the mood, so Kihyun forgot about those words and carried his hands to the man’s tummy, undoing the last buttons of his shirt and pushing his body to the wall). And, for fuck’s sake, he was already dripping inside of his pants because of Changkyun’s expressions. “Stop making questions, now.” _Please._

“Or what?” His nice shoes and new shirt had nothing to do with the eyebrow’s piercing, so Kihyun was sure Changkyun’s boss made him dress like that. Even with it, dressing as member of the royalty, it was still possible to feel the young wild essence of his; dark eyes and a great smell, almost capable of taking Kihyun from the way he has been following. “What you gonna do, babe? _Beat me_ , here, in front of those people?”

“No.”

Silence and more silence from them, since they both knew the real meaning of “beating”.

“But you won’t get the present I brought you.”

Kihyun can see curiosity in his eyes, what’s enough to encourage him to drive his quick fingers to Changkyun’s pants; no complaining while undoing it, silently. “And what would it be?” Raising his eyebrow, with his eyes still following Kihyun’s hands, he waits for an answer; the type of answer that would force him holding his wants, giving Kihyun some space and, at the end, deserving whatever the blond had to give.

The problem comes when Changkyun’s already naked – his shirt no longer buttoned-up to hide his chest, his pants no longer covering his hard dick, leaking over one of Kihyun’s hands as he touches it slow and soft. It comes when Kihyun looks into his eyes, whispering against his lips with no smirk to be seen; answering everything Changkyun did not expected, but wanted to: _“Me.”_ – he hisses, since he’s the present, a hell of surprise, for the one who’s been surprising him since the first day.

A hell of surprise when he gets on his knees, giving zero fucks to every other person who stares at him, and swallowing all of his wet and hard thickness; taking his cock hungry and needy because feeling it in his throat can be the most exciting moment of his night; gagging, then holding his breathe to have the head of his cock shoved in his throat, can be the best part of his night – because Kihyun cannot wait to see his face while coming in his mouth.

“Kihyun, you don’t have to…”

Before being heard, the rest of his words just die; no logic phrase to be told while having his mouth still around his cock – and he didn’t even know he missed that mouth _so_ much; sobbing and swallowing the saliva, trying to keep his lips sealed, trying to hide his weakness while next to Kihyun.

And truth must be told: Kihyun wasn’t even sucking his dick because he wished he could please Changkyun (or, at least, not only that). He enjoyed doing that; getting on his knees, swallowing it in a passionate way. Not necessarily in public, of course, but, by the time, he didn’t notice a single problem with showing how dedicated he was, licking the tip of it, keeping his hands pressed hard around his cock, sucking all the pre-cum dripping through the foreskin; sucking it as if he would never do it again.

He wouldn’t.

“I could do this forever.” He admits. What else can he do, clearly affected by him? Changkyun couldn’t be more aware of the excitement he brought to Kihyun as soon as their eyes met through the window, so why should the blond care about what he was saying? “You taste good as hell, and I… _fucking_ love it.” And it almost sounds too intense; too… despaired.

But Kihyun still wants to do something for the man, since he was one of the men to take care of him two nights ago; cleaning their cum from his soft skin and kissing it as the blond deserved, after working so hard to please them – and himself.

“You’ve got me at the wrong time, babe.” Rubbing his own lips, avoiding touching Kihyun’s hair, so he could have all the freedom he needed to torture the man, he says. Before his arrival, Changkyun was not that far from coming, though he knew Kihyun wouldn’t expect details about that. “Keep with the dirty mouth and soon I’ll be coming all over your pretty face.”

“And I won’t complain about it.”

Changkyun couldn’t even remember the last time he came so fast, and so hard. Kihyun’s both hands were moving around his thickness, so before thinking about complaining about missing his mouth, he felt it on his sore; a feeling with Kihyun’s face, and taste, and smell, if that was even possible. He came so hard against his mouth, and cheeks, and every other part where his cum was still dripping from, his legs were shaking over Kihyun’s touch, forcing him to hold himself not to thank the blond for pushing him against the wall before sucking his soul – or he would be falling dead, sooner or later.

“You won.”

And as if nothing happened, licking his lips and cleaning his face with a mix of paper and fabric Changkyun threw him, he smirks – and, this time, the other could say he was just imitating his acts and waiting him to say anything else. “It was a hell of surprise.”

“I know.”

People around them were just starting to get into it, thinking of trying something with them, both using the green bracelet. And it was not Kihyun’s plan to waist the rest of their time sucking and licking, since it was not the deal they established last night.

“And I know what you are looking for.”

“Well, you promised.”

Kihyun really expected to see anything but anxiety in his eyes, and his voice, and his movements. But there was nothing but desire to finish what he started, only so he could see Kihyun singing up stage, killing his shyness.

It was worth it.

“You’ll have it.”

Somewhere deep inside he knew that was the last time walking through that hallway. No way he would go back there by the morning, feeling as melancholic as leaving Hyunwoo at the pool, earlier. Keeping their fingers intertwined, Changkyun grabbed his hand and took him to a place he didn’t see before. First, he thought it was the other’s room, entering the elevator and going down and down, stopping by the 4th and keeping their pace straight through the floor.

It was the first time he crossed the restaurant, complimenting the employees, who were still cleaning the place, and seeing how intimate Changkyun seemed to be with them. He wasn’t sure of how much time they were travelling together, but it must be a long time; enough to get to know each other and pretend not to see the man carrying a passenger through the door with a large _“Limited Access Area”_ sign.

“So… what is this place?”

He could say the room was completely different from the others. Its colors pushed him to a state of peace, the mix of yellow and green on the walls and pillows, some mats and a large mattress in the middle of it. Kihyun saw the first aid kits, the minibar, and thought about how comfortable was the place, though it was very hard to guess where he was – something he would know if, at least, he had opened the envelope over his bed on their first day of trip, forgetting about its existence just when he threw it behind the TV without telling Hyungwon (who wasn’t more responsible than him, anyway).

“Here’s where we come when things get out of control, where we bring the passengers.” As peaceful as the place, Changkyun walks to its balcony, feeling the fresh air while Kihyun keeps running around, admiring the new room. “We don’t really use it, unless we wanna smoke alone, in silence.”

“And did you ever _have_ to bring one of the passengers down here?” He approached slowly, expecting Changkyun wouldn't smoke at that moment; trying not to show curiosity about that. “I mean, any problem since you've been doing this?”

Walking to him, touching his skin over the white shirt (a color he’s been using a lot since day one), Kihyun joined him outside, so maybe their time wouldn't be over so fast.

“Not in almost five years.”

He already knew long and calm nights would come after the storm, which made him lost a day out and, then, win a pleasurable afternoon. Again, there were no stars to be seen in the sky, the waves were hitting the ship hard, but they couldn't feel a thing from the inside. And Kihyun felt so fine hugging his back, at least chilled enough to avoid thinking about other things, he only reminds the night they should have when Changkyun touches the hand he kept over his chest, calling his attention and stopping the sweet caress on him.

“Let's get in, babe.” He orders, though he doesn't show it through his voice; speaking so slow it seems ridiculous. Because, being in his shoes, Kihyun may be freaking out.

“I cannot believe you’re not nervous.”

“Kihyun, babe, I took more dick this year than most people will take through their whole normal life.” Changkyun smirks. Kihyun is sure he's addicted to that expression, just as to his presence. Seeing him so relaxed, topping his body even when he promised to bottom, only confirms he admires the man he barely knows. “ _You_ should be nervous.” He steps back to the room, taking Kihyun along him and still caressing the back of his hands; acting so… differently. “ _You_ must do a good job, if you want me to remember this sex.”

“It's fair, I think.”

“What will make you more memorable than the others?”

No one else was cleaning the restaurant (he could tell by the silence, even more tense now). They were completely alone down there, and he already knew what it meant.

Changkyun laid his body over the large mattress, pushing the pillows and giving all the necessary space to his babe – a thing he loved to say out loud, seeing Kihyun blush, but, for the first time, it was not his intention to tease the blond.

All Changkyun wanted, since that was their last night, was to encourage the blond and carry him to his edge; encouraging the beautiful oldest man, the only passenger he decided to read the some information as soon as he saw him; the only one who deserved his attention to that point (and he should thank Hoseok for the help anytime he sees him).

“You don’t even know how special you are.” He almost whispers, saying things before even thinking about them; separating his own legs, so the blond could cover his body; so he could feel his weight, the amazing pressure it causes and already gives Changkyun chills.

“Do you really mean it, even a bit? About being special?” With the short moment of his, Kihyun understands, if Changkyun was playing a role before, he's not into it anymore, and it makes the passenger so happy he can’t even describe it.

“Don’t even ask me.” He sobs; pants so tight Kihyun doesn't take too long to feel how hard the other is. “And sometimes I swear you're using this innocent face against me, to play with my desire for you.”

Kihyun laughs with no sound, but it still reverberates on Changkyun’s chest when the blond leans his face on it; undoing the buttons of his shirt again, almost asking who gave him permission to cover himself in their way to the room.

“Wish I could.” And Kihyun doesn't even know how much Changkyun hates how he's never truly confident around him – it's not always Kihyun can trick the other, and that day wasn't his best in pretending to control the situation, probably.

There was something about suffocating under his body, trying to push Kihyun's body and open his pants, that really made he see the Yoo could take control. _He could_ , although he was not a dominator and stuff. Perhaps he could be better with someone else, but not with Changkyun, who was paid to be there, even though he never wanted a passenger so much.

“And what would you do, if you could?” Four years ago, he would say it was love at first sight; too young to understand only love, the pure feeling, wasn't enough. “Use your body, seduce me or force me to do whatever you want?” It could be the situation, for sure. Kihyun was the prettiest man who has ever stepped in any of the ships he worked before, where his function was always sex, control, keeping people relaxed – and all he did to Kihyun was to stress him out.

For fuck's sake, Kihyun was more than he deserved; no doubt.

But instead of telling him that, the man pushes his own pants down, doing what he can while Kihyun still kind of holds his arms. “So, here’s some news: you already do it.” Because he wants only the good memories on his mind, popping on Kihyun's brain every time he thinks about him. “Every single day since you've got here, you know.”

The image of Changkyun touching himself, his soft fingers running through his own cock, his soft words running to his ears… That's all he wanted the blond to think of. “And now you gonna fuck my ass and get revenged for what I did to you the other night.” He takes a deep breath, then. The set is perfect for the night. “So, I'm going to prepare myself first.”

“Stop joking.” Raising his eyebrows, he keeps the whispers game, where they keep speaking very low, though they know it isn't necessary. Foreheads connected, lips almost touching… He looks into his eyes. “I want this to be memorable.”

He's already lost in the moment, so he doesn't even think about it when he takes his cock off his pants and rubs its tip against his entrance. He can even feel the lube on it, so he knows Changkyun was not kidding about getting ready for him, to take his dick inside easily.

“We’re talking about you, Kihyun.” And, by the way he kisses the blond, licking his mouth, holding him by the nape to keep him closer, the Yoo can tell it’s his perdition; the end of all his sexual experiences because no one will ever be as Changkyun, holding the base of his cock and making it sly fast, hard, through his walls; pain in his face as Kihyun opens his entrance with no mercy, so tighten his cock pulses inside; _all in._ “It’s you; already memorable enough.”

And as Kihyun moves up on him, up on the man who topped him nights ago, the one who starred some of his dreams since the start of the trip, he felt exposed. Having two men taking his body, entering the playroom, being caught by Hyunwoo, nothing could be compared to the way it felt to push inside of him and be watched so close; eyes on his eyes. It seemed like the man knew all his secrets, exactly as he knew how to please the blond. It seemed as they both were connected, and it wouldn't matter the sense of the word.

They seemed to be connected, and the Yoo was sure it wasn't his emotions talking for him.

There, he finally notices Changkyun's nails painted in black, and the fact he’s using make-up that night, and how he tears up a bit when he's about to come, how he scratches his back when Kihyun goes deep and deeper.

He notices so many things, the orgasm shows up even harder through his veins, making him shiver and sob and screw all the possible names.

“I love watching you come.” He doesn't know when, but Changkyun is moving the hips in his direction as the words slips out. The blond stops moving, or he'll definitely come. “Do it.” He moans; tears about to run through his gorgeous red face “Come inside of me.”

Their fingers are intertwined when both come together – but this time, distinct from all the others, it’s Changkyun blacking out, too exhausted in his arms, but kissing his mouth as if he wasn't even tired. Eyes closed, since he couldn't handle keeping them wide open; members in pain, throat in pain, dying inside. Changkyun’s no longer different from Kihyun and now he knows it.

The blond doesn't even remember the last time he topped someone, to be honest. It feels even better than he thought. And the best part of it is when they fuck again and again, through the whole night, so Kihyun will never complain about missing the feeling of fucking someone so hard, so intense, and, worse to his addiction, coming inside with no condoms.

It goes until the first sunshine is there to be seen.

“You shouldn't smoke in here, or right now. It's not allowed.”

They haven't slept in a while. A typical couple would be fine in their shoes – hugged in between the thin sheets, caressing each other as if nothing happened, kissing until they get too tired of that.

“Nor being here with you, right? Still, here we are.”

But they weren’t a couple at all.

Now, he feels the place getting hotter. Kihyun knows he have to go, since he needs to leave the room by 8 – and his affair with one of the ship members wouldn't help him at this part –, but moving from there seems out of the possibilities; too hot to move without sweating immediately.

Too interesting to move when Changkyun gets random.

“I'm from Busan.” He breathes deeply and throw the information; a weird feeling taking control of his chest. “Kind of, I think. I don’t live there since I was a kid.” Both lose themselves in the middle of the conversation, so they don't even remember how or when it started. “I enjoy working here. It's not because of the money, it's… People have been nice in here. I don't need to worry about anything but what I like the most: sex.”

Kihyun gets his point, though his brain isn't really working. He stays laid over his body, kissing each mark through his chest while still listening to what he had to say.

“Sometimes I miss my family, of course. But I get to see them every time the seven months contract gets to its end, or whenever the ship stops in South Korea and they have the chance to come and see me. We always find a way. I'm always sending money. I'm... always calling and sending texts. So, yeah, I have nothing very interesting and dramatic to tell about me.”

Clock is ticking somewhere out there, or it’s just Kihyun fearing being late (though he's sure there's something making a tiny annoying sound at the restaurant).

“I thought you should know something people usually don’t, in case you’re feeling… frustrate, maybe, as I am.” And Kihyun swears to hear he sniffs – that's when he gets sure he's imagining things. Mostly, he knows he's imagining all that, maybe even the great sex they had, when Changkyun gets him by the chin, caressing his skin, kissing his mouth for one of the last times, as he states: “Wish you could stay here with us. We could have a lot of fun.”

Kihyun was done with those eight days of Changkyun and his… everything. At least, he should be tired of it, of seeing him every day and being forced to face himself. But no. All he could think of was how many days he would survive real life without the man’s chest to lean on, being well-cared as ever before.

“Wish you could go with me. You would hate everything around me, but…” Silence comes back hitting Kihyun in his face. There was so much more than a week of rest. He learned so much it didn’t feel as the swinger cruise Hyungwon tricked him to get into. It was even more than he deserved, probably – so impatient and boring and everything people in there were not.

He couldn’t believe it was over. Changkyun would be there, with him, as soon as he leaves the ship in some hours. So much coming to his mind on the last minutes, seconds, of their… Kihyun wasn’t even capable of finding comfortable words to say goodbye.   

It was the last time he laid over Changkyun, the last time he was kissing that mouth, which said so many things that made Kihyun feels bright again. Changkyun was definitely different, and he understood, at last, why he was so good at his function and why people wanted him so fucking bad.

_Astonishing._

“Sometimes I need some color, and you might be there whenever I needed.” At last, he understands, even if it feels melancholic – that was the word he would carry until the memories starts fading away.

“Think I’ll have to paint your skin one more time, then.”

Making fun of that, not only satisfied after kissed the passenger’s body through the whole night, Changkyun knows there’s still too many places to reach – and he took only some minutes to paint Kihyun in red, purple, with marks that soon would disappear and others that he would still see weeks later, first throbbing in pain and, as he already knew that was coming, in pleasure.

Changkyun was all about pleasuring him, always.

They never shared contacts – any cellphone number or e-mail; anything. And Kihyun didn't need a text message to know everything he passed through was real.

It was there, on his mind, every single time he felt free to explore his sexuality, to admit sex shouldn’t be a problem and loving it should not be a thing to be ashamed of.

But nothing would beat what Changkyun turned his trip into.

He’d miss him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL,  
> there's still a epilogue coming next week, so stay turned, because that will be the very end and i'm so excited for reactions from it.  
> you can find me on twitter, btw: @cxmistry  
> see u soon. x


	10. Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine. So, this is the real end, no extra chapters and stuff, and there's my first longfic after months. I already miss writing it, and I miss most of this characters either. Hope you enjoyed the whole story, and appreciated Kihyun's journey until this point. Remember you shouldn't need other people to feel secure and happy about yourself.  
> That's it. Thank you all.  
> x

Three months are enough to make Kihyun realize he’s done with his work, that he misses being in vacation, with nothing to do but enjoy his days and nights.

He could even say things got worse after leaving for eight days, without giving lots of explanation to his boss. Now, both had to work twice to get their money – and Hyungwon had some expensive credit card bills to pay, mostly from the one he took to the travel. So, giving up on their jobs wasn’t an acceptable option, for now.

It’s been a long time without going out after work. They were too tired to even drive back home, most times preferring to share a taxi, or walk to the bus station in silence, enjoying each other’s company (even though they had enough of meetings because of their intense routine). That’s why Kihyun doesn’t see it as a big deal when Hyungwon says he met this new place; somewhere he wanted his friend to meet too.

And, since Hyungwon knew the oldest very well, the Yoo was sure he wouldn’t disappoint him. It would be pretty nice to go out, relax for the first time in months; breathe, after a ridiculously boring Friday.

So, two seconds later, as they arrive and find a place against the large bar, Kihyun’s already holding a drink on his hand, ready to cheer up (if Hyungwon wasn’t taking a stupid medication, forcing him to not drink during some weeks).

“How did you get to know this place?” Alcohol runs down through his throat and burns his sore as never before; certainly because of the abstinence. He missed the warm sensation. “It’s pretty damn awesome in here. The decoration and…”

Abruptly, he stops talking.

See. Kihyun was not the smartest man in there, but he could tell when he was being tricked (most times, at least), and taking a good look at the place, one more time, he realizes what seemed pretty interesting, now, looked too peculiar. And staring at Hyungwon, who’s holding a bottle of water, an incredibly strange scene coming from him, he sees the youngest has company; hugging a tall and skinny man by his hips, both smiling as Kihyun felt like he couldn’t do.

Something wasn’t right.

“Um… Chae.” He clears his throat, failing at trying to call other’s attention when they were into the whispered conversation; as Kihyun was not there anymore (and how important would the Yoo be when he wasn’t going to be part of whatever the other two were planning for the night?). “Do I know your friend? You didn’t present him.”

Kihyun could be a great actor when he wanted to – and he wanted that very much, at the moment.

“For fuck… He’s right.” And though Kihyun doesn’t know whoever the unknown’s talking about, he gets interested in the subject when the tallest one pushes his long gray hair back, so he could take a better look at Kihyun, without the strands messing up the view. “The boy’s really handsome as hell, then.”

If Kihyun was _the boy_ , he didn’t know how to react to that. He was no longer a boy and the unknown didn’t seem to be joking, so… um… Why wasn’t he feeling flattered by the compliment?

“He’s a cute stupid thing.” Hyungwon rubs his cheeks, not even looking sorry as he stands up, leaning on the other man, seeming ready to go. “What about the room? It’s empty for now?” He asks, back to his distractions.

The two of them seemed to know each other very well, or it was the sexual tension making everything too uncomfortable for Kihyun, being clearly forgotten over there, being the witness of their flirt.

He clears his throat, again, finishing his drink and almost crying because he wasn’t drunk yet; not enough to face a situation like that, which he wasn’t expecting.

“Hyungwon, you’re not leaving tonight. It’s not a question.” He doesn’t expect to sound so angry, either, but that’s exactly how he sounds; about to smash his friend’s head against the wall. Yes, he’s too angry. “I don’t even know the place!”

“There’s like a hundred people in here, dear. You won’t be alone, believe me.” Kihyun starts suffocating with the mention to numbers. It sounds even worse than any other night. He doesn’t care if Hyungwon does it so he’d stop leaning on the friend to do everything, being alone is not an option. “And God’s here too, so you’ll never be alone, even if you want it, see?”

He’s got to be kidding, so Kihyun can’t hold a laugh, making the unknown laugh too, though he didn’t understand a thing during their argue.

“Oh, please.” Shameless, he’s rolling his eyes, since arguing with Hyungwon is useless. He’s leaving, anyway, so Kihyun has nothing to do but go back to the bar, sitting on the free chair again. “You find God in prison, not in happy hour. Just stop thinking with your dick for a second.”

Hyungwon wasn’t really thinking about that, but caressing his own chin, looking around, he pretended to. When it comes to Hyungwon and sex at the same phrase, there was no discussion.

Kihyun gave up at the first moment.

“It won’t be possible, dear. But relax. You’ll find someone; the golden dick that’ll take you from the celibacy.”

Since he had no longer the babysitter by his side, Kihyun was ready to get drunk as a reward for surviving the whole week, and the last three months.

Though he felt cold during most of the night, the place itself was not the worse he’s ever been. He’s still attached to the decoration, the rustic view he had from the bar, as he calls the bartender again, asking for one more – the last drink, he promises to himself.

Hyungwon doesn’t show up in the next hour, so Kihyun dedicates his time to what he does best: trying not to freak out, listening to the instrumental shit, too soft for him, and working his mind about the whole situation (because everything started to get too mixed up in his mind, and the fact Hyungwon already knew someone from that place, and the way they’ve got in so easily when there was still a long line growing out there, didn’t sound right).

“Thank you.” After handing Kihyun another drink, the bartender takes note on it. Unfortunately, he wasn’t rich yet, so he knew, at some point, he’d have to stop with the alcohol. “I’ll certainly come back here, anytime.”

“Are you here by yourself?” Kihyun swears he’s not drunk enough to imagine things, but he feels the bartender is making fun of him in every hiss; pretending not to smile, mixing one more drink, avoiding to stare at his eyes. “I presume you’re new in here. And, if you didn’t get to see the rest of the place, how do you know you’ll enjoy it? That’s why newbies shouldn’t get inside without company.” He takes a deep breath, checking if there’s any other client asking for his drinks. “And I don’t even know what to do about you, since you certainly need to be watched while getting drunk.”

Alright.

After hearing his almost furious tone, Kihyun completely forgot about the moment he thought that man was all humorous behind the balcony. The bartender was clearly frustrated as hell and, a bit drunk (he could not deny it), Kihyun didn’t even know why. He was looking like a kid; his eyes watering, his throat burning. He’d say it was because of the drinks, or because he felt offended for the whole situation. But it was probably because the bartender was staring at him for too long, as if about to murder him (or Hyungwon, depending on his reaction while hearing the whole story).

“First, I’m not alone. I came with a friend.” And, with it, he just rolls his eyes, as if Kihyun’s words meant shit to him. “And if you’re worried about me being drunk, don’t worry. I’m paying for it, already.”

Before even touching the credit card in his pocket, he noticed his reflection behind the bartender, what gives him some distraction and, to the other, one more reason to text the new member of the house, so he could go there and solve the problem someone created. And, though Hyungwon was already known by the bartender, he wasn’t expecting he would leave the newbie alone; as someone who’s been attending there every week, he should do the right thing (and the bartender was ready to give him a long speech about his irresponsibility).

“I’m worried because you’re not in conditions to tell what you want, or your preferences, to people who might not care if you’re too drunk.” He sounds calmer this time, take a look at Kihyun and raising his eyebrows, as waiting the young man to understand it. He didn’t, whatsoever. “The munch has its own rules, and we try to control everything, but it’s not a good idea to leave you here, got it?”

“Um… _The munch?_ ”

“A BDSM place, newbie.” He’s so chilled, Kihyun takes it as a joke; spending some of his minutes trying to pronounce the already known expression, though he wasn’t sure of its real meaning.

“A BS… BMS… what?”

Sharing a deep stare, both understand different things at the same moment, and, to be fair, Kihyun feels so despaired, he suddenly forgets the bartender is even there, still. “Do you know where you are, boy?” He’s so despaired, the only thing he can think of is getting out of there, even if his legs are stuck at the same place; too nervous to move his body. “Do you hear me? You’re in a munch. _Mun-ch._ ” He tries another time, pushing his black hair and almost jumping over the balcony, trying to reach Kihyun, maybe shake him a bit and try to call his attention again.

Useless, after all.

“Newbie, I _really_ need you at the bar.” Though he’s at his phone, in a rush, he still looks at every corner, searching for the new employee, who might help him at this. He was just a bartender, so the clients well-being wasn’t his thing.

Or it shouldn’t be.

He’s not numb because he’s drunk, but because ready to stand up and kill Hyungwon. Besides that, he’s no longer missing his place, with the need of leaving the place. At least, now, he knows where he is, even though he could blow the house up.

He swears so fucking bad he’d be capable of doing both, too angry to think straight.

And when he’s about to go, without knowing where to search first, but knowing exactly who he wanted to find, he hears the bartender, in a try to make him stay. “It’s just stupid to be here without a dom, or a sub, whatever… any company. That’s not my job, but there’s this guy who’ll help you with it. So, just… calm down.”

But he’s not capable of calming down, being tricked twice in such a short period. He cannot believe Hyungwon did it again; taking him to places he’s not interested without telling him. And Kihyun might accept going to the munch, if his friend had told him the truth! (He wouldn’t, of course, but lying was the best option, too angry to admit certain things). And as he leave the seat, without even remembering about the drinks he hadn’t paid yet, he sees him through the mirror.

He sees him.

_Him._

He can’t even blame the alcohol.

For God’s sake… He wished he could blame the alcohol.

He knows Changkyun had never saw his hair in black, but there’s no doubt the man recognized Kihyun at the same moment their eyes met through the mirror; perhaps the same damn way they look at each other through the playroom’s window; the same damn second when his thoughts got so mixed up, he was all about the unknown.

Unfortunately, now, he could feel as he knew Changkyun more than himself.

“Sooner or later, I imagined you’d be here.”

Kihyun might be even more confuse than the bartender; both of them staring at Changkyun as if he was a miracle of Christmas. At least one of them could say he was surprised by the fact the employee knew the client, while the other, still mute, couldn’t even say a word; barely breathing.

“I’ll take care of this one, man. No problem.” That’s what he tells the bartender; being so close to Kihyun, yet worried about not touching him before he feels comfortable enough. “I’m always taking care of you, somehow, right?”

His whispers sound as a whole symphony.

Changkyun has the same dark hair, maybe a little bit shorter than last time; same weightless smile, as nothing could bring him down, not even Kihyun in his formal clothes, without having time to change them after work; same honest eyes, that wouldn’t let him lie as Kihyun asks the only thing he can. “How?”

Low, but clear, he sounds stable, even when he’s trembling hard, looking into his eyes.

“Does it really matter right now?” In which hypothesis would Kihyun get happy after seeing Changkyun’s smirk, making fun of him as the Yoo already knew he would do. “Thought you’d be missing me.”

He’s back to the freaked out phase. He cannot believe life’s finally surprising him in a good way because, it doesn’t matter why, he’s right, it still feels incredible to see Changkyun in front of him, close enough to be touched and caressed and… _God._

“But… what are you doing _here_?”

“At a munch?” He asks it almost rhetorical, what could be funny if Kihyun wasn’t too focused on getting answers. “Well, there’s no other place I’d accept to be, but near sex. That’s perfect, actually.” He takes a look around, breathing deeply, seeming very satisfied. “But at Seoul? I needed to put some color at someone’s days.” His heart’s ready to jump out of his chest as Changkyun gives one more step at his direction. “And your friend can be very insistent when he wants to.”

He should probably pay attention at the part Hyungwon knows he’s there, or the part where Hyungwon helps Changkyun, even though he’s not a big fan of his, or even where Hyungwon took him to that place knowing what Kihyun would find.

God. He would never complain about him again.

“That means you’re here to stay?”

His chest is in pain; too much of emotions as Changkyun touches his hair, pushing it back so he could look into his eyes – and anything could stop him.

He missed him. He really did.

“I’m definitely not leaving.”

Kihyun doesn’t even know where this is going, where Changkyun will take him to, but… to be honest, at least he has him, for now; at least he wants to be by his side, leaving the ocean to get along with him.

At least the young man feels lucky as fuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my twitter: @cxmistry  
> Let me know what y'all thought about the whole story (for real), and thank you for those who finished it all!!


End file.
